Me dedique a perderte
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Sasuke ha regresado con las mismas intenciones con las que marchó... Venganza, pero al volver las cosas van tomando otro rumbo ¿Será capaz de olvidar su venganza para vivir el amor que le ofrece la chica que siempre estuvo alli? **SasuxSaku** FIC TERMIND
1. Reencuentro

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy por aquí trayéndoles mi primer fic SasuxSaku, espero que disfruten de esta romántica historia que se me ocurrió, ya está siendo publicada en otras páginas bajo en mismo seudónimo. No tengo mucho que decirles sólo que espero sus comentarios**

**Este es el resume original, aunque el límite de caracteres de no me permite usarlo:**

Te perdí… no sé porque pero ese sentimiento pudo más… te amé, no lo puedo negar, mas no te pude ver, no lo quise reconocer, y hoy… hoy no me queda más que este vacío en mi interior, esta inmensa soledad, esta amargura de saberte lejos, el desasosiego de no tenerte, la incertidumbre de no saber qué brazos te cobijan, de pensar que son otros labios los que te besan, otro cuerpo el que duerme a tu lado…. Me dediqué a perderte…. ¿Cómo reparar mi error? No hice más que causarte dolor, que romper tu corazón sin saber que en su interior me encontraba yo, y hoy arrepentido te busco bajo esta luna, la misma que tiempo atrás fue testigo de aquel momento, la que esta noche se niega a verme suspirar porque no estás…

**Advertencias: Por ahora ninguna, no creo que haya demasiado OOC, intento mantener los personajes en su carácter, si piensan lo contrario por favor díganmelo, creo que sería muy normal que la personalidad de Sasuke se me saliera de las manos pues es un personaje difícil y no es nada sencillo trabajarlo en una historia de romance **

**Aclaraciones: No sé si esto es necesario pero no permito que tomen mis historias, sólo yo las publico **

**Disclaimer: Naruto así como sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los uso por mero entretenimiento **

I: Reencuentro

La luna con su blanco matiz alumbraba con afán la noche serena y muda, su cabello carmesí se mecía al compás de la brisa primaveral. Su mirada jade se centraba en un punto desconocido, mientras su sombra esbelta tendida en el suelo era su única compañía en la umbría, se mantenía así, callada sin decir nada atajando lagrimas que de vez en cuando se asomaban a sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas rosadas

-No has cambiado nada -dijo casi con la voz quebrada mientras tras ella alguien se posaba-

-Tú también sigues igual -Le respondió una voz masculina, es un joven de cabello azabache y mirada oscura

-Te equivocas, he cambiado, no soy la niña que dejaste abandonada en aquella banca

-Eres esa misma baka que ahora me da la espalda

Se volvió suavemente para verlo a los ojos, nada parecía haber cambiado en aquel muchacho de rebeldes cabellos que hace años le robaba el sueño

-¿Quién te avisó de mi llegada?

-No hace falta que alguien lo haga, tu presencia no es fácil de ignorar

Emitió una sonrisa vacía al momento en que él se sentaba a su lado, tan sólo sentir su presencia le erizaba la piel, su corazón de pronto se aceleraba y su voz se acababa, en cambio él disfrutaba verla temblando de nervios al sentir el más mínimo roce de su piel

-¿No preguntarás que me hizo regresar?

-Tus razones tendrás

-¿No las quieres averiguar?

-Guárdalas para quien las quiera escuchar… -le dijo intentando sonar lo más dura posible

Sin embargo él sonrió de medio lado, mirando reposar junto a él a su ex compañera de grupo

-Aunque te intentes ocultar tras ese velo de mujer todavía puedo ver a esa niña de años atrás

-Esa niña murió…

-¿Y con ella sus sentimientos?

-Aprendí a luchar con las cosas que no puedes cambiar, con aquello que no vuelve más, no es que haya sido fácil olvidar pero los días ayudan y las heridas cierran… es mejor así, vivir dejando de lado las cosas que hacen daño…

-Y yo te he hecho daño…

-Pasé tantas noches de angustia llorando tu partida, pero ya no me queda llanto que darte ni noches en vela para recordarte, te convertiste sólo en un recuerdo para mí, un lejano sueño que desapareció en una remota infancia

-¿Entonces para quien son esas lagrimas? -le dijo secando su llanto fugitivo- siguen siendo sólo para mí… - musitó recorriendo con sus dedos su mejilla-

-Tan engreído como siempre… uchiha

-Y tú tan tonta ¿De qué te sirve hablar si no puedes sostener esas palabras?

Su mirada cristalina se ocultó entre sus piernas al tiempo en que sentía sus níveos dedos rozar con privilegios su piel, pronto pudo sentirlo respirar en su cuello

-El mismo aroma a cerezos…

Su respiración se sublevaba, el pulso la traicionaba, y en un arrebato se hundió en su pecho entre sollozos, como lo amaba, era inevitable, imposible querer escapar de esa sensación que le quemaba los sentidos, al estar allí cobijada entre sus brazos como lo había soñado en incontables noches de amargura…

-¿Qué quieres de mi? –preguntó resignada-

-Esta noche la luna nueva me trajo hasta ti…. Y no pude luchar con las ganas de tocarte, el deseo de tenerte así, junto a mí me persigue desde aquella lejana noche en la que te dejé en el portal de konoha

-¿Dónde quedó tu vanidad? Ya no eres el mismo muchacho de pocas palabras

-¿De qué me sirve la vanidad si no tengo a nadie con quien presumirla?

El canto de los grillos era lo único que se oía por un eterno minuto en el que se quedaron en silencio observándose mutuamente, ella se alejó con una sonrisa amarga

-Cuatro años… -musitó oyendo ecos de las voces juveniles del lejano equipo 7-

-¿Tanto pasó??

-Esos chiquillos no existen más, todo cambió cuando huiste de konoha arrastrado por la sed de venganza, la misma que hoy te trae de vuelta…

-Konoha… de niño siempre pensando que malgastaba mis días atrapado en esa villa

Ella permaneció en afonía pensando en esos perdidos días, no se atrevía a mirar al muchacho que tenía al lado, temía no poder soportar tragar esas palabras que quedaban en su garganta, ese persistente _te amo_ que sin querer huía de sus labios

-¿No preguntarás qué fue de mi el tiempo que no estuve aquí?

-Ya no es importante para mí…

-¿No quieres saber si tan solo pensé en ti?

-Soy tu molestia ¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer?

-Mis días lejos de aquí fueron sólo desdicha y si alguna vez pensé en alguien fue en ti

Le confesó mientras ella lo miraba con sorpresa, sus ojos turbios de pronto se cerraban resignados, no pudo evitarlo, lo tomó de la mano, mientras él la presionaba con fuerza

-Mi venganza fue una farsa, maté a mi hermano por una maldita mentira, eso fue mi vida, lo maté siendo sólo su alma la que por mi velaba

La pelirosa no entendía mas en él sinceridad oía, mientras la tristeza se disfrazaba en su mirada tras el sharingan

-¿Hasta cuándo y te vas a herir? ¿No crees que fue suficiente en estos años?

-Esto nunca va a acabar…

-Si tan sólo te dejaras ayudar tal vez pueda cambiar. Pero eres demasiado terco, uchiha

-¡Tú no sabes nada!

-¡Sabría si me contaras! Sasuke-kun

-Vaya, se oye bien cuando me llamas así

Ella se sonrojó sutilmente, por primera vez lo veía sonreír de ese modo y su sonrisa le era simplemente irresistible, oír su voz, sentir su piel, mirar su perfecta anatomía, era casi un sueño tenerlo tan cerca cuando lo creía tan distante

-Sasuke-kun –musitó débilmente-

-El alba se aproxima

-Supongo que debes marcharte

-No yo… tú… escapaste de konoha, si te descubren…

-Eso no es un problema

-¿Por qué no alertaste a nadie al descubrirme cerca?

-Tal vez fue el egoísmo de querer tenerte sólo para mí… -Rio de sí mismo al oírse- supongo que este es el tipo de conversación que no puedo sostener sin contradecirme –dijo para sí

De pronto unos sutiles rayos de sol iluminaron el bosque, los primeros cantos de los pájaros quebraron la afonía, mientras Sakura se levantaba secando algunas lagrimas

Él la imitó, pero al instante cayó sujetando su pecho, mientras la sangre manchaba su aori

-¡Sasuke-kun! Estás… herido… -Le dijo al ver la sangre-

-Estoy bien –le susurro intentando reponerse-

-Pues no opino lo mismo

Le abrió suavemente el aori dejando al descubierto una enorme herida

-Sasuke, esto sangra demasiado ¿Cómo paso?

-Es de mi última batalla -le dijo cerrando el manchado aori intentando sonar despreocupado-

-Tu flujo de chakra es débil, necesitas tratamiento

-No es necesario…

-Siempre fingiendo ser fuerte –sacó su equipo ninja- tal vez arda un poco –advirtió-

-Hmp –su expresión era de dolor pero en el silencio lo disimuló

-Necesitas más que un desinfectante, tenemos que parar la hemorragia

-Ya te dije que…

Entonces comenzaron a oír unas voces, eran unos ninjas que se acercaban

-Alguien viene

-Un escuadrón ANBU salía en misión hoy, si te descubren ellos… no, ven conmigo

-¿A dónde me llevas?

Lo guió de la mano unos cuantos metros, Se detuvieron frente a un gigantesco cerezo el cual se encontraba en flor, Sakura miró hacia la cima y luego a Sasuke

-¿Podrás subir? –le pregunto preocupada-

Con una mirada arrogante el comenzó a trepar aunque el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro, pronto llegaron hasta cerca de la cima donde había una casa de madera

-¿Esto?

Ella entró mientras él la seguía

-Es mi escondite secreto, el capitán Yamato la hizo para mí, sólo él sabe de su existencia. Es aquí donde vengo cuando quiero huir del resto del mundo, estarás a salvo en este lugar

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-No pensarás irte con tamaña herida ¿o sí?

-Pues qué esperabas

-Eres un irresponsable, acuéstate ahora mismo

-Estás loca

-Uchiha, sanaré esa herida… ahora no tengo los elementos adecuados pero traeré todo mi equipo pronto y podré curarla rápidamente

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-No preguntes cosas que no puedo contestar

-Aún me amas

-Cállate, y por favor quédate quieto

-En cuanto la herida cierre mataré a todos en konoha, ese es mi plan

Ella suspiró haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que no lo voy a hacer?

-Lo que pienses o no, no es asunto mío

-Al parecer no oíste lo que dije

-Uchiha, durante los últimos años nuestra misión fue traerte de vuelta a konoha sano y salvo

-Por favor –dijo burlonamente-

-Ahora soy un ninja medico… estos años me sirvieron para madurar, ya no soy el estorbo de años atrás… te lo voy a demostrar

-Haz lo que quieras –le dijo confundido pues no creían que estuvieran hablando de lo mismo mas Sakura se entendía a la perfección, lo esperaba de hace tiempo, aquel encuentro que sabía era inevitable, su llegada al lugar de nacimiento y de tantos años de angustia, su odio lo traería de regreso y ella estaría allí, ahora no como la boba enamorada sino como un nija en combate, una kunoichi que ansiaba poder demostrarle la persona que se había vuelto y para eso el debía estar sano y salvo, o quizás lo único que intentaba con ese pensamiento era disfrazar el deseo incontrolable de tenerlo cerca, de cuidarlo, de saber que se encontraba bien…

-No me cuestiones, demo…. Te ayudaré… Voy a regresar –le dijo terminándolo de vendar- sólo no te vayas de este lugar

La vio desaparecer entre una nube, bajo la mirada tocando su herida, por una extraña razón el aroma a cerezos se quedó, y sabía no provenía de ese árbol era ese aroma que sólo ella emanaba, dio un suspiro y se resignó…ahora recostándose sobre un suave cojín de terciopelo miro por primera vez a su alrededor, se trataba de una pequeña cabaña que apenas tenía una cama con sabanas rosadas, una alfombra del mismo tono, un diván y una diminuta mesa, sus ojos de apoco se fueron entrecerrando vencidos por el cansancio, no le importo demasiado, decidió descansar y se entregó a los brazos Morfeo repasando uno por uno los rasgos de aquella muchacha que minutos antes se marcho dejándolo con una duda rondando su cabeza…


	2. Planes de engaño

**Hola una vez más por aquí trayéndoles el segundo capítulo de esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios**

**Advertencias: Dosis peligrosas de dramatismo xD, en realidad ninguna por ahora**

**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo sabe que Naruto me pertenece sólo en mis mas locos sueños pues es de Kishimoto-sama**

**

* * *

**

II: Planes de engaño

Sakura se encontraba en su casa con los pensamientos enredados, esa duda de engaño daba vueltas en su mente mas no podía evitar sus acciones las cuales se adelantaban a sus pensamientos, de rato en rato maldecía el nombre de cierto pelinegro que dejó en ese perfumado árbol, lo maldecía porque simplemente no podía hacer nada en contra de él y eso le provocaba inseguridad, se sentía vulnerable y sin embargo en lugar de alejarse de aquel sujeto se encontraba allí entre medicamentos pensando en cual sería más eficaz para sanar su herida…

Dio un bostezo y colocando la cabeza sobre la mesa recordó esa sonrisa, aunque breve tan refrescante y varonil, y sus dedos que delicados le recorrían el rostro, pero el timbre rompió la imagen haciendo que saliera de ese trance, apresurada guardó en un cajón los medicamentos y abrió la puerta, tras ella vio a su viejo amigo, Naruto que con un ademán la saludaba efusivo

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo estás? –Le dijo entrando sin ser invitado, divisó en la mesa un solitario vaso de leche- no me digas que sólo eso desayunas, con razón estás tan escuálida –le dijo ahora abriendo la heladera para explorarla

-Naruto, tú siempre pensando sólo en comida… ¿Cómo que escuálida? –se molestó colocando sus mano en las caderas en señal de enojo-

-No te enojes, Sakura-chan

-…por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues Tsunade oba-chan se preocupó por ti, debías llegar hace hora y media

Es cierto, lo había olvidado, tenía un día de trabajo, miro el reloj, marcaba las 8: 30, con una mano tapó su rostro yendo por una pila de papeles que tenía en un escritorio cercano, le hizo un gesto al rubio que salió tras ella cerrando la puerta…

Mientras tanto en la solitaria casa escondida dormía despreocupado el ojinegro con el torso al descubierto cuando sintió una mano que se posaba en sus grandes pectorales, de inmediato agarró aquel brazo abriendo de a poco los ojos, con la vista nublada a penas pudo distinguir un rostro de mujer

-¿Karin?

-Te estabas tardando, Sasuke pero… veo que no pierdes el tiempo…

Sasuke exasperado bruscamente le quitó el brazo de encima apartándolo y sentándose estando ella a su lado

-Esto marcha bien –dijo sin prestarle atención a su acto de rechazo- con ella pronto te recuperarás y nuestros planes comenzaran a rodar

Le dijo con una sonrisa de malicia, sus ojos brillaban tras las gafas mientras intentaba acariciarle el pelo sin resultado puesto que se puso de pie aunque eso no impidió que lo mirara con su típica sonrisa de enamorada

-Ya vete

-No te preocupes, no me verá

-Les dije que no se acercaran

-Pues fue Tobi quien me envió, ya sabes que donde quieras que estés yo siempre te encontraré… además teníamos que saber cómo iban las cosas, tú siempre tan reservado Sasuke, sabemos perfectamente que esa herida que te hizo el jinchuuriki de las ocho colas no es poca cosa, necesitas un buen tratamiento, yo no tengo el suficiente chakra para dártelo, pero ella si… la puedes engañar fácilmente

-Que idea tan patética… ¿De veras piensas que me acerqué a ella por un propósito tan estúpido?

-Yo sé que tus planes van más allá de eso, ella es tu camino a la destrucción de konoha, pero sólo recuerda no creer tu propia mentira, Sasuke

-Ja, cuando pensé que no podías decir más idioteces…

-Tienes fiebre…

-Ashh, sólo lárgate –siseó molesto por aquella presencia femenina-

La pelirroja, ignorando las palabras del muchacho, sonrió y saltó por la ventana gritando "Estaremos esperando tus órdenes", él volvió a desplomarse en la cama, su respiración era algo agitada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y de pronto las vendas comenzaron a impregnarse en sangre en el momento en que nuevamente se adormecía

Lentamente se acercaba el mediodía, Sakura sentada frente a una mesa redonda rodeada de los médicos y personal del hospital miraba persistentemente el reloj que colgaba de la pared, su lento tic tac la desesperaba, no escuchaba las palabras de quienes le hablaban, sólo pensaba en salir de esa aburrida reunión de rutina para ver al moreno que casi agonizaba con tamaña herida, cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Entonces, Sakura-san ¿podrás tomar el turno del sábado?

-Ah –respondió con una mirada distraída, luego optó por un- ¿perdón?

-Planificábamos la guardia de la semana…. ¿Crees poder asistir al hospital el sábado?

-Ah, si, no hay problema –le dijo siendo un "sí", lo primero y más breve que se le ocurría-

-Creo que todo está en regla, ¿Por qué no damos la reunión por terminada? –dijo la hokage dirigiendo una mirada reprobatoria a su alumna que no comprendió en ese momento, todos se fueron, ella espero hasta el final cuando un "no te vayas" la detuvo

-¿Qué sucede, Tsunade-sama?

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte –le dijo la rubia con una mirada acusadora

-No comprendo –se hizo la desentendida rascando su cabeza-

-Estuviste muy distraída…

-Gomen asai… -llegó a musitar

-¿Hay algo que te moleste? –Susurró con los ojos de miel llenos de preocupación-

-No… de hecho, ah… -sin saber que decir su voz se tensionó- creo que no me siento bien, tal vez vaya a pescar un resfriado -se excusó fingiendo un estornudo, la mujer de edad avanzada la miró con desconfianza pero sin poder descifrar lo que sucedía con ella no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir-

-En ese caso… tomate el resto del día…

-¡Arigato! –agradeció más animada saliendo corriendo del lugar para tomar de su casa un bolso, al ver la salida vigilada desapareció en una nube de humo, mientras a lo lejos un hombre de cabello plateado oculto tras un libro levantó la mirada

-Sakura… ¿Qué te traes ahora? –Dijo en el momento en que se recostaba en un tejado volviendo a su lectura viéndose en la portada del libro color naranja "icha icha paradise"-

Llegó a toda prisa hasta donde reposaba el muchacho de torso desnudo, tocó su frente y le colocó un paño húmedo, luego se dirigió a la herida que sangraba, empezó a quitar el vendaje para dejar al descubierto la lesión, él la sujetó por la muñeca

-Te dije que vendría… -le dijo sonriéndole débilmente, bien sabía que su estado era delicado- Estás ardiendo en fiebre –le masculló

-Eres un mal médico, abandonas mucho tiempo a tus pacientes –le susurró sonando casi como una broma

-Tal vez sea un mal medico, pero también eres un mal paciente –le desinfectó la herida que no dejaba de sangrar, tenía todo su equipo médico regado por el piso, sacó una aguja-Colocaré anestesia local- le explicó- tendré que suturarla –se puso unos guantes y un tapa boca, el no le prestaba atención, concentró su vista en una pared de la cual tendía un retrato de ella, Naruto y Sai, entonces vino a su mente aquella vieja fotografía que resignada una lejana época su recamara decoraba, donde veía a diario el rostro de esos niños, él con su enfado habitual, Naruto con su típica expresión de celos, Kakashi con su sonrisa desprevenida y Sakura, con euforia y sonrojo notorio, ciertamente esos niños habían quedado en el pasado, casi no notó el momento en que Sakura terminaba su trabajo, ahora dándole suaves palmaditas en el estómago lo traía de vuelta a la realidad, él la miro por unos segundos que parecían eternos, pronto se sintió incómoda al sentirse observada de esa manera tan descarada, con sus ojos recorría cada parte de su figura comparándola con la niña de su recuerdo, entonces ella atrajo con nerviosismo hasta él una bandeja con comida

-Debes alimentarte si quieres recuperarte

-¿Tú lo preparaste? –asintió con la cabeza ofreciéndole los palillos, el probó mientras ella esperaba deseosa una respuesta- no está mal… -un "no está mal" proveniente de Sasuke definitivamente era un halago, lo que bastó para que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo

La tarde pasó silenciosa, cada seis horas Sakura le proporcionaba una serie de medicamentos, que iban desde capsulas hasta inyecciones, increíblemente el portador del sharingan no opuso resistencia y siguió obediente las indicaciones de la kunoichi, tal vez la debilidad causada por la pérdida de sangre era tal que no le quedó más que renunciar a sus reclamos tontos pensó ella pero más bien lo que sucedía con él es que se encontraba inmerso en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, abatido, por primera vez confundido, porque algo que se negaba a aceptar comenzaba irreversiblemente a aflorar en él, un sentimiento…

La noche llegó igual a la anterior, aquieta e iluminada por la luna llena, un rocío invisible mojaba sutilmente las hojas de aquel cerezo donde se mantenían ocultos, Sasuke con sus ojos abiertos, en la calma del lugar alumbrado tenuemente observaba dormir en un diván a esa muchachita de figura esbelta, por algún motivo la miraba embelesado casi sin darse cuenta, su piel se veía suave y brillante, sus delicadas curvas le proporcionaban la simetría justa, mientras sus cabellos resbalaban por su rostro rozando sus labios de rojo carmesí

Esa sensación de querer y no querer lo estaba enloqueciendo, sólo el primer encuentro bastó para que ese deseo de hacerla suya apareciera y cada minuto se volvía más incontenible, mas una idea que, él creía, superaba cualquier deseo se mantenía firme, y le prohibía ese anhelo incesante…

-Sólo es un deseo –se dijo a sí mismo, después de todo él era un hombre y estaba claro que ella se había vuelto una mujer-

Su mirada jade despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, miro a su alrededor casi no recordaba lo que hacía allí, de pronto sobresaltada miró bruscamente la cama la cual se encontraba vacía

-Sasuke…

Con cierto enojo salió del lugar, recorrió el bosque, sus pies sentían por debajo el crujir de las ramas, mientras un radiante sol brillaba implacable en el cielo veraniego, pronto llegó hasta un riachuelo, y divisó allí a la persona que buscaba, miro con algo de desconcierto y sintiéndose totalmente estúpida, él se encontraba lavando su rostro con esa tibia agua, intentó marcharse disimuladamente pero una voz masculina la retuvo

-Como ves no me he escapado –le dijo observándola por arriba de los hombros, al tiempo en que unas gotas de agua recorrían su piel tersa y algo pálida, con la cabeza gacha saltó del árbol

-Como sea, no puedes salir así, aún estás muy débil además ya es hora de tu medicina –se excuso ocultando un sonrojo en su mejilla, giro en su eje y se fue de regreso, él la siguió sin decir nada, no entendía porque lo cuidaba de ese modo cuando lo único que recibió de él fue desprecio, no lograba comprender como una persona podía querer a alguien que sólo le causo dolor, en su corazón a pesar de todo había espacio para quererlo y ese pensamiento lo mantenía más callado de lo habitual, de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas que ella no percibía…

Rondaba el mediodía, almorzaron juntos sin cruzar palabra, si bien Sasuke tenía una mejoría aparente ella no estaba segura de su estado, su fortaleza ciertamente la sorprendía pero por alguna razón no podía evitar pensar que sólo era una mera máscara tras la que se ocultaba para no mostrarse vulnerable, aunque sus signos estaban estables y la herida se encontraba cerrada no podía descartar la idea de una posible infección.

Llegó la tarde, ese día no tenía trabajo, mas recordó que debía preparar más medicamentos para el siguiente día, el muchacho reposaba silencioso mientras la kunoichi se marchaba sin darle explicación

-Creo que ya fue suficiente misterio por ayer, no quiero causar más sospechas, es mejor que al menos me haga ver con alguien o se darán cuenta que me ausenté de la villa –habló para sí mientras seguía el camino de regreso a konoha, entró a su casa y se dio un baño de agua fría intentando que se le quitara de la cabeza la imagen sus orbes negras, luego de un rato siguió naufragando en sus pensamientos comiendo una manzana y caminando hasta la oficina de la hokage tras haber encontrado en el piso una nota que le pedía su presencia, al caminar por los pacillos de aquel enorme lugar se encontró con la figura imponente pero a la vez cálida de aquel que había sido su mentor en la niñez, lo saludaba con su típico ademán y sonrisa algo infantil

-¡Hola!

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué hace aquí?

En ese momento shizune abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera responder y allí frente a la mujer de pronunciados senos se encontraban Naruto y Sai que le sonreía fingidamente

-Adelante, Sakura, Kakashi

-Tsunade-sama traía los informes médicos de los últimos pacientes y el cronograma de la semana entrante pero veo que no me llamó para eso…

-¿Qué comes que adivinas Sakura-chan? –Grito entusiasmado su hiperactivo compañero-

-Equipo Kakashi –llamó la mujer-

-¡Hai! –Respondieron a la vez-

-Se les ha asignado una nueva misión

-¡Qué bueno!! Ya estaba cansado de andar por ahí sin hacer nada ¿Qué opina Kakashi-sensei?

-Que no podré leer mi libro

-¡Demo…. Demo!! –el cuerpo de la chica de cabellos rosa temblaba en sólo pensar que tendía que dejar a Sasuke justo cuando su tratamiento comenzaba- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

-Saldrán en la mañana, ¿acaso hay algún problema? Creo que ya estás mejor del resfriado –expresó hablándole con las manos en el mentón mirándola de pies a cabeza

-Ah… bueno… es que yo… -se le acababan las excusas, no sabía qué decir- creo que estará bien –dijo resignada dejando caer sus brazos al costado del cuerpo- ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó entre suspiros

-De… Sasuke–les confesó con tono serio, todos abrieron expectantes los ojos mientras Sakura empalideció al oír aquel nombre

**

* * *

**

**Eso es todo, gracias por leer y espero que se tomen algunos segundos para escribirme, lo que sea es bienvenidos, felicitaciones, criticas, golosinas, un Sasuke… todo en un review, no es difícil, sólo sigan la flecha**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	3. Relato de un pasado cruel

-¿Dare??? ¿Está segura? –interrogó a la mujer acercándosele cada vez más, la vieja sannin no entendía del todo a su alumna

-Si ella está cerca significa que Sasuke también –expresó Naruto con una mezcla de melancolía y entusiasmo

-No tenemos tiempo que perder –agregó el jounnin

Por otro lado al joven de piel pálida no se le ocurría que comentario agregar "¿Qué decían los libros sobre situaciones como esta??"

Sakura entrecerró los ojos intentando imaginar la situación ¿Qué hacía ella rondando esos rumbos? Seguramente se habían visto, si bien no intercambiaron palabras sobre el tema ella suponía que él se encontraba solo en esto, y aquella incertidumbre de sentirse engañada le recorrió nuevamente la piel, ¿Qué pretendía realmente Sasuke Uchiha? Ella misma fue quien calló sus palabras en el momento en que pretendía confesárselo por un irrefutable miedo a lo que fuera a decir, porque simplemente deseaba ignorar sus macabros planes, quería ser ingenua y así poder estar a su lado pero… ¿estaba eso bien? Sin pensarlo le ofreció su ayuda, dejando de lado por completo que él ahora era un criminal de clase S del libro Bingo, era un desertor, un ninja renegado y no le importó… ¿Qué pasaría si descubriesen la verdad?

-¿Por qué tenemos que esperar hasta el amanecer? Deberíamos salir ahora mismo

-Naruto ¡Que impaciente eres!! Casi anochece, es mejor que descansen y se preparen bien por esta noche… estoy segura que no deben estar muy lejos, si Taka fue visto en estos rumbos significa que finalmente el momento se acerca

-Lo sé y por eso…

-No sabemos cuáles son exactamente sus planes, lo único seguro es que piensan atacarnos, por el momento lo único que deben hacer es un trabajo de espionaje, descubran su ubicación

-¿Sólo eso?

-Solo eso –expreso con énfasis- Sasuke es extremadamente peligroso, se acusa de varios cargos, y no estoy segura de cuanta fuerza se necesite para capturarlo

-Tsunade oba chan, no importa lo que pasé… yo tendré la fuerza para traerlo de regreso

-¡Ese ya no es el plan!!!

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es…? –Pregunto Sai-

-El plan es que el venga por su cuenta…. –todos intercambiaron miradas-

-En estos años dar con él fue todo un reto, más aún traerlo de regreso, por ese motivo decidimos que dejaremos que el venga por su lado, nadie lo obligará, el tiene un motivo para regresar y cuando eso pase estaremos listos, su tarea es descubrir su ubicación para así poder estar prevenidos… ¿Entendieron?

-Hai –dijeron ahora con menos ánimos-

-Entonces será hasta el amanecer

Los tres jóvenes caminaron juntos hasta la salida, Sakura totalmente en afonía sin despedirse salió corriendo del lugar dejando desconcertado a los muchachos, pronto el jounnin se posó tras ellos viendo correr a la chica

-Siempre se pone así cuando se trata de Sasuk… ese teme –expreso Naruto con un deje de tristeza – _ahora si te encontraré… _

-_Creo que esta vez es diferente_ –pensó el jounnin- lo mejor será descansar para mañana –agregó dando una palmada en la espalda en ambos muchachos

-Sí, lo mejor es descansar lo más posible –el pelinegro dio media vuelta y se fue, imitándolo el hombre de edad mayor, dejando solo al chico de orbes azules

-Tal vez pase por Ichiraku…

Mientras, una sombra deambulaba sin rumbo en las calles oscuras y vacías de Konoha, su mirada jade se atisbaba cristalina, estaba algo confundida, se abrazaba a sí misma en el momento en que se sentó en el pasto mojado por el rocío, miró hacia el cielo que esa noche se encontraba desierto, no había rastros de luna, estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se puso de pie apretando fuertemente los puños

Por otro lado un solitario ninja comía abrumado en el puesto de ramen, tragando los fideos entre suspiros

-Me pregunto que nos espera en la mañana… -entonces una débil voz de mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos-

-Na…Naruto-Kun

Al darse vuelta se encontró con una niña de ojos plateados, la peli azul lo mirada con sutil sonrojo y jugueteando con sus dedos como solía hacer

-Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy noche

-Acabamos de llegar de una misión Naruto -Kun y yo… yo te vi…ah, bueno… es que… ah, no es nada, olvídalo… creo que me tengo que ir…

Dio una mueca de desconcierto, era habitual en él no entender a aquella chicha que conocía desde la infancia, mas le parecía una desconocida

-Mejor te acompaño a casa

La esbelta muchachita desfalleció al oír esas palabras poniéndose roja por completo, caminó sin decir nada por largo trecho viendo de reojo al rubio que tenía al lado, el mismo hiperactivo y hablador que sin saberlo le robó el corazón… unas palabras querían escapar de sus labios sin poder lograrlo, podía oír su corazón latir con fuerza, sus manos tensas y sus ojos inquietos, todo eso era usual en ella cuando estaba cerca del chico que apenas notaba que ella existía, no podía evitar sentirse torpe ante aquellas emociones…

-Mañana también salgo en misión –le comentó el chico como para romper el silencio incomodo-

-Naruto-Kun… s-suenas preocupado…

-Se trata de Sasuke… -no supo que contestarle en ese momento, sólo espero a que él continuara- Un equipo del escuadrón de AMBU tuvieron un encuentro con Karin, el miembro femenino de Taka, lo que significa que están cerca… por desgracia se escapó muy rápido, demo… su aparición es una pista importante

-Ya veo… pueden estar cerca de Sasuke-Kun… n-no te preocupes Naruto-Kun, yo sé que has mejorado mucho en este tiempo, seguramente esta vez podrás lograrlo

-Si… -emitió una mirada de tristeza, caminó pateando una roca y súbitamente levantó la vista para posarse en la de ella- Hinata… -ella lo miraba con cierto embelesamiento, escucharlo pronunciar su nombre hacía que su pulso se acelere- …. Aquí está tu casa

-Ah… sí… Arigato, Naruto-Kun… y buena suerte… -le dijo corriendo hasta la entrada de la casa, diciendo esto último en un tono más bajo sin llegar a los oídos de Naruto

En la cabaña oculta, donde dormía con respiración agitada el líder de Taka, la pelirosa se encontraba junto a su cama, le acarició el cabello mientras la mano le temblaba, fue cuando el chico abrió sus orbes de a poco y ella volteándose le ocultó el rostro

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-No… no es nada…

Arqueó una ceja sentándose, sujetando la herida

-Habla ya…

-Es que… es que… no entiendo qué estoy haciendo… Sasuke-kun yo… yo no debería ayudarte…

-¿Ya te arrepentiste? Sabes que no te lo exigí

-Sé muy bien eso…-irrumpió súbitamente mirándolo a los ojos-… lo hice… lo hice porque… -no dijo nada pues no tenía un motivo claro que dar- el punto es que… no sé en qué momento puedas traicionarme…

-¿Por qué piensas que lo haré? –Cuestionó notando que era una pregunta estúpida-

-Ella… ella estuvo aquí…

Sasuke frunció el ceño, frustrado se lanzó a la cama, en ese momento sentía ganas de matar a aquella pelirroja de gafas

-Sí estuvo –admitió- sabes que su mejor habilidad es seguirme

-Tú sigues con ellos –afirmó sonando más a una pregunta-

-¿Te importa?

-¿Debería?

Suspiró con una sonrisa volviéndose a sentar bruscamente y atrayéndola por el brazo obligando a que se sentara, sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros y el la presionaba fuertemente para que no escapara de esa posición

-Fue un error… yo no debería… ah…

-Claro que fue un error… y Seguirás cometiendo errores si sigues oyendo a tu corazón… por tu bien deberías alejarte de mi

-No puedo hacerlo –le susurró bajando la mirada mientras unas lagrimas se fugaban de sus ojos verdes- ¡Y eso es lo que me molesta! Me molesta no poder odiarte, Uchiha… -él la soltó ocultando su vista, mas ella no se movió- sé que me vas a mentir, que tal vez lo único que quieres es usarme a tu conveniencia, estoy muy consciente de eso, demo… no tengo las fuerzas para dejarte ir… a pesar de todo… no quiero hacerlo

-No sé porque me dices todo esto –en el fondo de su corazón le dolía oír las palabras de aquella joven, no soportaba sus sollozos, ni menos esa confesión- "_tienes que poder, Sasuke_" se decía intentando no mirar a la muchacha

-Cuéntame cuáles son tus planes, Sasuke –le dijo casi en suplica-

-¿Y para qué quieres saber?

-Prometo no decir nada –volvió a suplicar-

-Si fuiste tú la que dijo que no quería oírlos

-Cambie de idea…

-¿Y qué harás cuando lo sepas?

-Sólo busco entenderte… sólo eso, yo sé que mataste a Itachi –un dejo de tristeza se dibujó en los ojos del muchacho ante aquel nombre- ese era tu objetivo desde aquella lejana noche, ¿Qué buscas ahora que lo cumpliste? ¿Por qué continúas haciendo fechorías cuando ya alcanzaste vengar a tu familia?

-¿Por qué? ¿Realmente quieres saber? –Asintió con la cabeza tragando saliva por temor a lo que podía oír- Es cierto que desde aquella noche mi objetivo era matar a mí hermano para vengar la destrucción de mi clan… él lo masacro sin ningún motivo aparente, destruyó mi vida… me quitó todo lo que tenía… y desde entonces dediqué mi vida a fortalecerme para consolidar esa venganza, lo que nunca supe es que esa venganza y los sucesos de esa noche eran una farsa, una confabulación… por malditos caprichos políticos me convertí en lo que soy… Ja… una mentira… eso basto…

Escuchó atenta cada una de las palabras que revelaba la verdad sobre los Uchiha, el cruel destino que les deparó un grupo de personas del consejo de Konoha, y la difícil decisión tomada por el mayor de los Uchiha considerado un criminal, le era difícil comprender que las cosas hayan sucedido de esa forma, que el destino del único joven al que amó haya sido marcado vilmente por una disputa política… pero no se atrevió a dudar de sus palabras, sabía que no mentía… al terminar no espero respuesta de su parte, ella lo miraba con un poco de compasión y sentía unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo… jamás imaginó lo frágil que podía ser quien pensaba era invencible

-Ahora que lo sabes… puedes entender porqué deseo destruir a Konoha

-Comprendo tu rencor…. Pero… Sasuke-kun ¿Acaso Itachi no murió para defender a Konoha?

-¿Por qué defender ese sitio? Soy distinto a él yo…

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a alumbrar el lugar, sobresaltada se levantó

-¡Ya amaneció!

-¿Y eso qué?

-Sólo no te muevas de aquí, tal vez no venga por unos días, recuerda tomar la medicina, creo que sabes cómo desinfectar a diario la herida…

-Significa que seguirás en tu plan de curarme

-Ya te dije…. Que no puedo alejarme…

-Supongo que salen a buscar a…

-Sí, exactamente… yo no sé qué tipo de trato tienes con ellos pero andan cerca y nuestro misión es encontrarlos

-Ya no están cerca, están en la aldea de la hierba

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-Tal vez porque no me interesa lo que vaya a pasar con esos ineptos, ya no los necesito…

-Podrían delatarte si los atrapamos

-No lo harán

-Eres demasiado confiado

-Tú también…

-…Dejaremos la charla pendiente –le dijo ante aquel contraataque sintiendo que no podría expresar otras palabras-

Salió rápidamente del lugar para luego de un rato llegar al punto de partida donde la esperaban tres figuras masculinas

-Sakura-chan

-Esta vez llegaste más tarde que Kakashi-Sensei

-Gomene…

-¿estás bien?

-Ah, hai

-Ya vámonos

En algún lugar de la aldea de la hierba se refugia en una cabaña el grupo Taka

-Sasuke-kun, te extraño tanto…

-No entiendo por qué demonios tenemos que estar aquí estancados mientras Sasuke-sama se divierte… -era una masa de agua de que apoco se trasformaba en Suigetsu

-Ya sabes que los planes de Sasuke sólo lo conciernen a él, nos prohibió acercarnos a konoha, se supone que él conseguiría la información que necesita por su cuenta –le dijo enfadada la muchacha de gafas- y ya toma tu forma original, te ves asqueroso Suigetsu

-Ja, Ja, como quieras, pero ¿no fuiste tú la que fue a buscarlo y se dejo ver por esos AMBU?

-Ah, fue una orden de Pein…me pidió que me dejara descubrir para atraer al bobo de las nueve colas…

-Pero con eso arruinas los planes de tu "Sasuke-Kun" –interrumpió el joven de cabello naranja

-Pues sí, algo… pero lo importante es mantener engañada a esa pelirosa ridícula, sólo eso… y seguramente Sasuke-kun sabe cómo hacerlo, aunque la sola idea me enferme no hay nada que pueda hacer…

-Es verdad, está usando a esa linda kunoichi –agregó Jûgo- de seguro el trabajo no es nada desagradable –rio malicioso- que envidia me da Sasuke-kun

-Grrrrr… ¡ustedes no saben nada! Par de idiotas, no sé porque tengo que convivir con ustedes –les gritó dando un portazo-

-La hiciste enfadar, Jûgo

-Sí

-Bien hecho…

El equipo Kakashi todavía seguía en el portal de la villa, Sakura con la mirada pérdida y llena de preocupación no prestaba atención a la discusión de sus compañeros recordando las palabras de azabache…

-¡Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué diablos está pasando?! ¡Ya vámonos!!

-¡No seas impaciente! Ya te dije que esperamos a alguien

-¿Y quién es ese alguien? –Cuestionó Sai en el momento en que un joven de cabellos castaños montado en un enorme perro blanco llegaba al lugar-

-¡Kiba-Kun!

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Pues si pretendemos rastrear a Taka debemos usar al mejor equipo de rastreo de konoha ¿No crees?

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? ¿No te agrada mi presencia?

-Con kiba y akamaru pronto podremos hallar su escondite

Sakura miraba sin saber siquiera qué hacer, Sasuke había caminado por esos rumbos los últimos días, ¿podrían encontrar su rastro? La situación empeoraba más y más

-¿Dare??? ¿Está segura? –interrogó a la mujer acercándosele cada vez más, la vieja sannin no entendía del todo a su alumna

-Si ella está cerca significa que Sasuke también –expresó Naruto con una mezcla de melancolía y entusiasmo

-No tenemos tiempo que perder –agregó el jounnin

Por otro lado al joven de piel pálida no se le ocurría que comentario agregar "¿Qué decían los libros sobre situaciones como esta??"

Sakura entrecerró los ojos intentando imaginar la situación ¿Qué hacía ella rondando esos rumbos? Seguramente se habían visto, si bien no intercambiaron palabras sobre el tema ella suponía que él se encontraba solo en esto, y aquella incertidumbre de sentirse engañada le recorrió nuevamente la piel, ¿Qué pretendía realmente Sasuke Uchiha? Ella misma fue quien calló sus palabras en el momento en que pretendía confesárselo por un irrefutable miedo a lo que fuera a decir, porque simplemente deseaba ignorar sus macabros planes, quería ser ingenua y así poder estar a su lado pero… ¿estaba eso bien? Sin pensarlo le ofreció su ayuda, dejando de lado por completo que él ahora era un criminal de clase S del libro Bingo, era un desertor, un ninja renegado y no le importó… ¿Qué pasaría si descubriesen la verdad?

-¿Por qué tenemos que esperar hasta el amanecer? Deberíamos salir ahora mismo

-Naruto ¡Que impaciente eres!! Casi anochece, es mejor que descansen y se preparen bien por esta noche… estoy segura que no deben estar muy lejos, si Taka fue visto en estos rumbos significa que finalmente el momento se acerca

-Lo sé y por eso…

-No sabemos cuáles son exactamente sus planes, lo único seguro es que piensan atacarnos, por el momento lo único que deben hacer es un trabajo de espionaje, descubran su ubicación

-¿Sólo eso?

-Solo eso –expreso con énfasis- Sasuke es extremadamente peligroso, se acusa de varios cargos, y no estoy segura de cuanta fuerza se necesite para capturarlo

-Tsunade oba chan, no importa lo que pasé… yo tendré la fuerza para traerlo de regreso

-¡Ese ya no es el plan!!!

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es…? –Pregunto Sai-

-El plan es que el venga por su cuenta…. –todos intercambiaron miradas-

-En estos años dar con él fue todo un reto, más aún traerlo de regreso, por ese motivo decidimos que dejaremos que el venga por su lado, nadie lo obligará, el tiene un motivo para regresar y cuando eso pase estaremos listos, su tarea es descubrir su ubicación para así poder estar prevenidos… ¿Entendieron?

-Hai –dijeron ahora con menos ánimos-

-Entonces será hasta el amanecer

Los tres jóvenes caminaron juntos hasta la salida, Sakura totalmente en afonía sin despedirse salió corriendo del lugar dejando desconcertado a los muchachos, pronto el jounnin se posó tras ellos viendo correr a la chica

-Siempre se pone así cuando se trata de Sasuk… ese teme –expreso Naruto con un deje de tristeza – ahora si te encontraré… 

-Creo que esta vez es diferente –pensó el jounnin- lo mejor será descansar para mañana –agregó dando una palmada en la espalda en ambos muchachos

-Sí, lo mejor es descansar lo más posible –el pelinegro dio media vuelta y se fue, imitándolo el hombre de edad mayor, dejando solo al chico de orbes azules

-Tal vez pase por Ichiraku…

Mientras, una sombra deambulaba sin rumbo en las calles oscuras y vacías de Konoha, su mirada jade se atisbaba cristalina, estaba algo confundida, se abrazaba a sí misma en el momento en que se sentó en el pasto mojado por el rocío, miró hacia el cielo que esa noche se encontraba desierto, no había rastros de luna, estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se puso de pie apretando fuertemente los puños

Por otro lado un solitario ninja comía abrumado en el puesto de ramen, tragando los fideos entre suspiros

-Me pregunto que nos espera en la mañana… -entonces una débil voz de mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos-

-Na…Naruto-Kun

Al darse vuelta se encontró con una niña de ojos plateados, la peli azul lo mirada con sutil sonrojo y jugueteando con sus dedos como solía hacer

-Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy noche

-Acabamos de llegar de una misión Naruto -Kun y yo… yo te vi…ah, bueno… es que… ah, no es nada, olvídalo… creo que me tengo que ir…

Dio una mueca de desconcierto, era habitual en él no entender a aquella chicha que conocía desde la infancia, mas le parecía una desconocida

-Mejor te acompaño a casa

La esbelta muchachita desfalleció al oír esas palabras poniéndose roja por completo, caminó sin decir nada por largo trecho viendo de reojo al rubio que tenía al lado, el mismo hiperactivo y hablador que sin saberlo le robó el corazón… unas palabras querían escapar de sus labios sin poder lograrlo, podía oír su corazón latir con fuerza, sus manos tensas y sus ojos inquietos, todo eso era usual en ella cuando estaba cerca del chico que apenas notaba que ella existía, no podía evitar sentirse torpe ante aquellas emociones…

-Mañana también salgo en misión –le comentó el chico como para romper el silencio incomodo-

-Naruto-Kun… s-suenas preocupado…

-Se trata de Sasuke… -no supo que contestarle en ese momento, sólo espero a que él continuara- Un equipo del escuadrón de AMBU tuvieron un encuentro con Karin, el miembro femenino de Taka, lo que significa que están cerca… por desgracia se escapó muy rápido, demo… su aparición es una pista importante

-Ya veo… pueden estar cerca de Sasuke-Kun… n-no te preocupes Naruto-Kun, yo sé que has mejorado mucho en este tiempo, seguramente esta vez podrás lograrlo

-Si… -emitió una mirada de tristeza, caminó pateando una roca y súbitamente levantó la vista para posarse en la de ella- Hinata… -ella lo miraba con cierto embelesamiento, escucharlo pronunciar su nombre hacía que su pulso se acelere- …. Aquí está tu casa

-Ah… sí… Arigato, Naruto-Kun… y buena suerte… -le dijo corriendo hasta la entrada de la casa, diciendo esto último en un tono más bajo sin llegar a los oídos de Naruto

En la cabaña oculta, donde dormía con respiración agitada el líder de Taka, la pelirosa se encontraba junto a su cama, le acarició el cabello mientras la mano le temblaba, fue cuando el chico abrió sus orbes de a poco y ella volteándose le ocultó el rostro

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-No… no es nada…

Arqueó una ceja sentándose, sujetando la herida

-Habla ya…

-Es que… es que… no entiendo qué estoy haciendo… Sasuke-kun yo… yo no debería ayudarte…

-¿Ya te arrepentiste? Sabes que no te lo exigí

-Sé muy bien eso…-irrumpió súbitamente mirándolo a los ojos-… lo hice… lo hice porque… -no dijo nada pues no tenía un motivo claro que dar- el punto es que… no sé en qué momento puedas traicionarme…

-¿Por qué piensas que lo haré? –Cuestionó notando que era una pregunta estúpida-

-Ella… ella estuvo aquí…

Sasuke frunció el ceño, frustrado se lanzó a la cama, en ese momento sentía ganas de matar a aquella pelirroja de gafas

-Sí estuvo –admitió- sabes que su mejor habilidad es seguirme

-Tú sigues con ellos –afirmó sonando más a una pregunta-

-¿Te importa?

-¿Debería?

Suspiró con una sonrisa volviéndose a sentar bruscamente y atrayéndola por el brazo obligando a que se sentara, sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros y el la presionaba fuertemente para que no escapara de esa posición

-Fue un error… yo no debería… ah…

-Claro que fue un error… y Seguirás cometiendo errores si sigues oyendo a tu corazón… por tu bien deberías alejarte de mi

-No puedo hacerlo –le susurró bajando la mirada mientras unas lagrimas se fugaban de sus ojos verdes- ¡Y eso es lo que me molesta! Me molesta no poder odiarte, Uchiha… -él la soltó ocultando su vista, mas ella no se movió- sé que me vas a mentir, que tal vez lo único que quieres es usarme a tu conveniencia, estoy muy consciente de eso, demo… no tengo las fuerzas para dejarte ir… a pesar de todo… no quiero hacerlo

-No sé porque me dices todo esto –en el fondo de su corazón le dolía oír las palabras de aquella joven, no soportaba sus sollozos, ni menos esa confesión- "tienes que poder, Sasuke" se decía intentando no mirar a la muchacha

-Cuéntame cuáles son tus planes, Sasuke –le dijo casi en suplica-

-¿Y para qué quieres saber?

-Prometo no decir nada –volvió a suplicar-

-Si fuiste tú la que dijo que no quería oírlos

-Cambie de idea…

-¿Y qué harás cuando lo sepas?

-Sólo busco entenderte… sólo eso, yo sé que mataste a Itachi –un dejo de tristeza se dibujó en los ojos del muchacho ante aquel nombre- ese era tu objetivo desde aquella lejana noche, ¿Qué buscas ahora que lo cumpliste? ¿Por qué continúas haciendo fechorías cuando ya alcanzaste vengar a tu familia?

-¿Por qué? ¿Realmente quieres saber? –Asintió con la cabeza tragando saliva por temor a lo que podía oír- Es cierto que desde aquella noche mi objetivo era matar a mí hermano para vengar la destrucción de mi clan… él lo masacro sin ningún motivo aparente, destruyó mi vida… me quitó todo lo que tenía… y desde entonces dediqué mi vida a fortalecerme para consolidar esa venganza, lo que nunca supe es que esa venganza y los sucesos de esa noche eran una farsa, una confabulación… por malditos caprichos políticos me convertí en lo que soy… Ja… una mentira… eso basto…

Escuchó atenta cada una de las palabras que revelaba la verdad sobre los Uchiha, el cruel destino que les deparó un grupo de personas del consejo de Konoha, y la difícil decisión tomada por el mayor de los Uchiha considerado un criminal, le era difícil comprender que las cosas hayan sucedido de esa forma, que el destino del único joven al que amó haya sido marcado vilmente por una disputa política… pero no se atrevió a dudar de sus palabras, sabía que no mentía… al terminar no espero respuesta de su parte, ella lo miraba con un poco de compasión y sentía unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo… jamás imaginó lo frágil que podía ser quien pensaba era invencible

-Ahora que lo sabes… puedes entender porqué deseo destruir a Konoha

-Comprendo tu rencor…. Pero… Sasuke-kun ¿Acaso Itachi no murió para defender a Konoha?

-¿Por qué defender ese sitio? Soy distinto a él yo…

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a alumbrar el lugar, sobresaltada se levantó

-¡Ya amaneció!

-¿Y eso qué?

-Sólo no te muevas de aquí, tal vez no venga por unos días, recuerda tomar la medicina, creo que sabes cómo desinfectar a diario la herida…

-Significa que seguirás en tu plan de curarme

-Ya te dije…. Que no puedo alejarme…

-Supongo que salen a buscar a…

-Sí, exactamente… yo no sé qué tipo de trato tienes con ellos pero andan cerca y nuestro misión es encontrarlos

-Ya no están cerca, están en la aldea de la hierba

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-Tal vez porque no me interesa lo que vaya a pasar con esos ineptos, ya no los necesito…

-Podrían delatarte si los atrapamos

-No lo harán

-Eres demasiado confiado

-Tú también…

-…Dejaremos la charla pendiente –le dijo ante aquel contraataque sintiendo que no podría expresar otras palabras-

Salió rápidamente del lugar para luego de un rato llegar al punto de partida donde la esperaban tres figuras masculinas

-Sakura-chan

-Esta vez llegaste más tarde que Kakashi-Sensei

-Gomene…

-¿estás bien?

-Ah, hai

-Ya vámonos

En algún lugar de la aldea de la hierba se refugia en una cabaña el grupo Taka

-Sasuke-kun, te extraño tanto…

-No entiendo por qué demonios tenemos que estar aquí estancados mientras Sasuke-sama se divierte… -era una masa de agua de que apoco se trasformaba en Suigetsu

-Ya sabes que los planes de Sasuke sólo lo conciernen a él, nos prohibió acercarnos a konoha, se supone que él conseguiría la información que necesita por su cuenta –le dijo enfadada la muchacha de gafas- y ya toma tu forma original, te ves asqueroso Suigetsu

-Ja, Ja, como quieras, pero ¿no fuiste tú la que fue a buscarlo y se dejo ver por esos AMBU?

-Ah, fue una orden de Pein…me pidió que me dejara descubrir para atraer al bobo de las nueve colas…

-Pero con eso arruinas los planes de tu "Sasuke-Kun" –interrumpió el joven de cabello naranja

-Pues sí, algo… pero lo importante es mantener engañada a esa pelirosa ridícula, sólo eso… y seguramente Sasuke-kun sabe cómo hacerlo, aunque la sola idea me enferme no hay nada que pueda hacer…

-Es verdad, está usando a esa linda kunoichi –agregó Jûgo- de seguro el trabajo no es nada desagradable –rio malicioso- que envidia me da Sasuke-kun

-Grrrrr… ¡ustedes no saben nada! Par de idiotas, no sé porque tengo que convivir con ustedes –les gritó dando un portazo-

-La hiciste enfadar, Jûgo

-Sí

-Bien hecho…

El equipo Kakashi todavía seguía en el portal de la villa, Sakura con la mirada pérdida y llena de preocupación no prestaba atención a la discusión de sus compañeros recordando las palabras de azabache…

-¡Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué diablos está pasando?! ¡Ya vámonos!!

-¡No seas impaciente! Ya te dije que esperamos a alguien

-¿Y quién es ese alguien? –Cuestionó Sai en el momento en que un joven de cabellos castaños montado en un enorme perro blanco llegaba al lugar-

-¡Kiba-Kun!

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Pues si pretendemos rastrear a Taka debemos usar al mejor equipo de rastreo de konoha ¿No crees?

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? ¿No te agrada mi presencia?

-Con kiba y akamaru pronto podremos hallar su escondite

Sakura miraba sin saber siquiera qué hacer, Sasuke había caminado por esos rumbos los últimos días, ¿podrían encontrar su rastro? La situación empeoraba más y más


	4. Rastreo

Caminaban por el bosque, silenciosos siguiendo a akamaru que con arduo trabajo intentaba distinguir un olor de entre todos los que allí había

-Esto seguramente será difícil, su huella pudo haber sido borrada por cualquiera que haya caminado después de ella

-Es cierto, pero Akamaru tiene otra habilidad

-¿De qué se trata kiba-kun?

-Pues aprendió a olfatear el chakra, nos llevará a donde quiera que se encuentre una gran concentración de chakra

-Eso es muy útil

-Así somos nosotros

-¿Con nada se te quita lo engreído, verdad?

-Naruto, no seas agresivo, nos está ayudando a pesar de que acaba de llegar de una misión

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé… _después de todo cualquier ayuda para encontrar a Sasuke es bienvenida pero Kiba suele irritarme desde aquella tarde, realmente no comprendo que fue lo que inició el pleito del otro día… en fin, no es hora de pensar en eso –_pensó recordando un día no muy lejano-

Poco a poco se acercaban al árbol que tan sólo se encontraba a 5 kilómetros de la villa, Sakura sentía su corazón latir, mientras nerviosa intentaba pensar que hacer para desviarlos de ese rumbo _¿Acaban de llegar de una misión?_ Claro, el equipo Kurenai había salido en misión al país del arroz custodiando un importante documento dirigido al Señor feudal liderados por el capitán Yamato, debido a la reciente maternidad de Kurenai-sensei, pero por el aspecto de kiba no habían tenido la menor dificultad, sólo el cansancio del viaje ¿Cómo utilizaría eso para despistarlo? Metió disimuladamente la mano en su porta shuriken y al sentir el roce de un objeto escondido allí se mordió el labio, era su única opción… el sabotaje

-No deberías forzar a Akamaru, kiba –le sugirió- si acaban de llegar de misión seguro está exhausto

-Fue una tontería, hasta unos Gennin podrían haberlo hecho –dijo mirando a Naruto-

-¿Qué me ves?

-Nada…. Es sólo qué… tú todavía eres un Gennin

-Oigan, no creo que sea momento para iniciar una pelea –interrumpió Kakashi sujetando del brazo a Naruto que se dirigía al castaño-

Sakura aprovechó el momento y silenciosamente lanzó algo entre unos arbustos, akamaru en seguida la olfateó y se dirigió a ella

-Akamaru ¿Qué haces? –Al ver que comía algo- no hay tiempo para eso amigo, sigue buscando…

-_Lo único que me quedaba era eso… al menos logre mejorar el sabor lo suficiente para atraer a akamaru… Después de todo no deja de ser un perro _–vio como al avanzar akamaru iba perdiendo fuerzas

-¿Qué sucede contigo? –Se acercó a acariciar al perro que de a poco fue cayendo en el sueño- ¡Akamaru! Pero ¿Qué te pasó?

-Está… dormido

-No puede ser… Despierta, amigo… despierta

-Qué extraño

Luego de unos minutos sin resultados Sakura se sintió aliviada

-Esto es inútil, ese perro no va a despertar

-Les dije que de seguro estaba exhausto

-Esto nunca nos pasó…

-Pues que va, tendremos que seguir sin ustedes

-Kakashi-sensei…

-Ya no te preocupes kiba, lo haremos bien

-Que bien kiba, nos serviste por 10 segundos

-Ya basta Naruto, mejor sigamos el camino, ¿crees poder llevarte a Akamaru tu solo?

-Sí, estaré bien

-Entonces, alcánzanos cuando puedas, seguro no te será difícil, nosotros no podemos perder tiempo

Al menos por un tiempo había logrado evitar lo que le parecía un encuentro inminente, suspiro con alivio siguiendo a sus compañeros sin saber exactamente lo que planeaba el jounnin

-_Sasuke, sólo espero que pongas de tu parte también _

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Según lo que me contaron Karin se dirigía hacia el oeste, es por allí donde queda la aldea de la hierba, y también allí donde se los vio hace un par de meses sin lograr atraparlos ¿verdad?

-Pues si, pero ¿Realmente creen que siguen allí? ¿No sería un escondite demasiado obvio?

-Tal vez sólo lo hacen para despistarnos

-O tal vez eso quieren que pensemos, quizás están exactamente en el mismo lugar confiados a que pensaríamos que no se quedarían allí

-Mmm, intento hallar la lógica de todo esto… ah, sensei… tú y tus ideas

-Si lo piensas no es tan absurdo, un ninja tiene que ver a través de la decepción

-Es probable que sea así, pero me parece un plan bastante arriesgado

-Por lo pronto no nos queda más que especular, así que sigamos hacia el oeste

Entonces le dirigió una mirada a la chica que se mantuvo callada durante todo el trayecto, ella se tornó nerviosa ante esa mirada de desconfianza, pero luego él le sonrió con total naturalidad, bajo la vista sin saber que hacer se recogió su ahora largo cabello disimulando su tensión pues en ese mismo instante cruzaban bajo el árbol en el que se encontraba oculto el último de los Uchiha el cual hacía unos minutos había notado el chakra de su hiperactivo ex compañero quien se encontraba inusualmente callado

-_Sasuke… esta vez te encontraré… -_pensaba el chico de orbes color cielo alzando la vista mientras el viento desprendía los pétalos de cerezo que se regaban airosamente por el suelo

La tarde pasó, la noche aparecía tras el matiz de amarillo y rojo, descansaban sentados en el pasto bebiendo agua

-Será mejor que acampemos aquí…

-Pero, sensei, deberíamos seguir

-Cálmate Naruto, caminamos desde el amanecer, lo mejor será pasar la noche aquí, estamos a tan sólo 20 kilómetros de la aldea de la hierba

-Precisamente por eso, estamos tan cerca que…

-No seas tonto, estamos cansados y la noche no es un buen escenario… además es inútil precipitarse ¿Ya olvidaste el objetivo de la misión?

-Kakashi sensei tiene razón Naruto, mejor descansa y mañana podremos seguir

-Sakura-chan, tú también

-_Me pregunto qué sucederá si llegamos a dar con ellos, de inmediato notarán que Sasuke no está, ¿Qué pensarán entonces? No me es fácil disimular la situación, son tantas preguntas… Sasuke ¿Qué tramas con todo esto? _

Mientras Sasuke se encontraba observando la noche por la ventana, miles de ideas rondaban su cabeza, su herida aun no cicatrizaba y el más mínimo esfuerzo la abriría de nuevo, esta vez decidió ser prudente, tener paciencia no era su mejor cualidad, mas sabía que esperar era lo único que podía hacer

-Estoy seguro que no fue un error, esa idiota lo hizo a propósito ¿Qué pensará Madara? ¿Realmente cree que podrá con Naruto? Se sobreestima…. O tal vez me subestima… sea cual sea el caso me resulta muy molesto

La Haruno se encontraba acostada bajo un manto de estrellas que iluminaban el cielo, estaba al filo de la medianoche sin conseguir el sueño, miro a su alrededor y vio dormir a sus compañeros mas al dirigir la vista a su sensei lo encontró sentado a orillas de la improvisada fogata

-¿A qué se debe tu desvelo? –Preguntó sin quitar la vista de las llamas-

-A ese pelinegro… -le confesó casi sin notar lo que había dicho, de inmediato intentó excusarse- quiero… quiero decir… -tan sumergida en su mente estaba que no notó lo que había pronunciado en voz alta lo que debería haberse quedado en su silencio

-No tienes que explicar… creo que ocupa los pensamientos de todos –le dijo mirando al rubio que en sueños pronunciaba su nombre-

-Sasuke…

-¿No siente temor de lo que vayamos a encontrar?

-Tal vez… pero… sea lo que sea no nos puede detener –en ese momento esbozó una sonrisa-

-¿Qué sucede?

-Kiba se acerca

Lo había olvidado el efecto del sedante sólo duraba 12 horas

-¿No te parece extraño?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de Akamaru…

-Estuvieron en misión y…

-Eso no fue simple cansancio, seguramente eso que se comió tenía algo…

-¿Lo cree?

-Sí, probablemente era una especie de droga, los ninjas médicos lo usan como trampas – esta vez nuevamente mirándola, otra vez se sintió acusada sin embargo intentó esconder esa sensación- supongo que lo sabes, tú sueles preparar ese tipo de trampas…

-Ah, sí... pero…

Fue cuando kiba se apareció, montado en Akamaru y con una risa triunfante rompiendo así la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraba

-Eh, kiba

-¿kiba? –preguntó el rubio frotando sus ojos, mientras el perro blanco lo olfateaba- ¿Cómo llegaste?

-Siguiendo tu apestoso olor…

-No debiste forzarte tanto

-Está bien, no es problema ¿Verdad akamaru? –Obteniendo un ladrido como respuesta-

Amanecía, el sol comenzaba a salir perezosamente entre las nubes, mientras cierta pelirroja recostada bajo un árbol deshojaba flores en su aburrimiento, cada pétalo era arrastrado por la brisa de la mañana

-Me extraña… no me extraña… me extraña… ¡no me extraña! Ashh!!, esto no sirve –arrojándolo sobre su hombro el tallo cayendo este junto a otros 20 o 30- Sasuke-kun… -bostezando se acostó en la hierba respirando el aire fresco, sus gafas emitían cierto brillo al ser iluminadas por el sol- Llegarán en cualquier momento… grupo de fracasados

-Están cerca, no puedo equivocarme…

Todos con una expresión seria corrían por el bosque desierto, la chica con ojos esquivos seguía de cerca a sus compañeros mientras Naruto con desesperación corría hacia lo que él creía un encuentro con su viejo compañero

-Tengan cautela… no pierdan el objetivo además es muy probable que ellos puedan notar nuestra presencia si no somos cuidadosos

-Ya no digas más… sensei

-Naruto-Kun…

-Sasuke, aquí voy…

-Naruto ¡Espera!!

Sin mirar atrás el muchacho se les adelantó dejándolos desconcertados y con acto imprudente marchó hasta el lugar donde lo esperaba Karin


	5. Dudas

Se despertó de un salto y caminó hasta la ventana, varado en aquella soledad se quedó mirando el cielo… demasiado temprano, atisbó todavía la luna brillando y con un suspiro tosco se quedó contemplando el bosque silencioso, en otras ocasiones aquello no le hubiera importado pero esta vez la afonía del sitio lo irritaba

-Doushite mo –dijo en un susurro inaudible intentando borrar los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento- _lo que suceda realmente no me importa_

Nuevamente sólo el silencio atenuado por el eco de su respiración transitoria, se tumbo en el diván sin quitar la vista del cielo, por la ventana se filtraba el halo de luz de luna mientras sus pensamientos naufragaban en algún lugar remoto de su conciencia trayendo el rumor de su voz a esa solitaria madrugada

No había nadie más en aquel rincón oscuro donde se confundían sus hebras negras, el tiempo había corrido deprisa pero no se había llevado esas heridas, esos sentimientos todavía navegaban en su corazón y aunque muchas veces pensó que no existían más esa noche volvía a dudar… la escuchó entonces hablar…. Nada. Sólo el silencio y nadie más….

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había sucedido lo mismo? Año y medio, dos tal vez, esbozo una débil sonrisa mientras entrecerraba los ojos ahora con el cuerpo más relajado

-Kuso… Que idiotez, maldita sea, es una estupidez….

Sintió temblar el labio inferior al momento en que se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de rabia, fastidiado echó un soplido para alejar un mechón que perezoso le caía en el rostro ¿De dónde salía ese molesto sentimiento? Nah… era mejor no prestarle atención, después de todo el era un vengador… sí, eso era él… un vengador, en su corazón no había lugar para sentimientos de amor pues el odio desde aquel entonces se volvió inherente a ese músculo que palpitaba en la parte izquierda de su pecho… y el niño que una vez fue, inocente y feliz murió junto al recuerdo de esos días…

Los primeros rayos de sol lo sorprendieron dormido en la misma posición que hacía horas, con parsimonia se volteó de espaldas intentando conciliar el sueño sin resultado pues la idea que en ese momento estaban encontrados le invadió la mente

Efectivamente así era, Naruto enrabiado presionaba los puños mientras Karin con una sonrisa maliciosa lo observaba sin decir nada

-¿Dónde está? –Le cuestionó con los rasgos del kyuubi marcados en la cara-

-Vaya, pero si es el perdedor de las nueve colas

Le decía en tono de burla cuando por fin los demás llegaron y se posaron tras el chico, al momento en que la pelirroja se colocaba las manos en la cadera a modo de desafío meneando la cabeza y mirando de pies a cabeza a Sakura quien evadió su mirada dirigiéndola a Naruto

-Naruto…

-Creo que todo el equipo de perdedores está aquí… que sorpresa…

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?

-Contesta -lo siguió Sai-

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… lamento decepcionarlos…. Pero no aparecerá –contestó fingiendo una voz dulce- Si quieren saber; están preguntando a la persona equivocada… -bufó echando una risa exasperante-

-_Que quiere decir con eso? –_pensó Kakashi con el ojo sharingan al descubierto intentando analizar la situación más la pelirroja se movía y hablaba de forma burlona como si todo eso fuera sólo un chiste entonces de la nada aparecieron sus compañeros parándose a su lado miraban divertidos la situación

-Karin, que mala eres

-Te guardas la diversión sólo para ti –siguió jûgo-

-Ustedes son los imbéciles por llegar tarde, par inútiles

Naruto casi no podía contener su furia, podía verse el rojizo chakra del zorro cubriendo su cuerpo

-Naruto, contrólate

-_¿Dónde se encontrará Sasuke? _Akamaru, ya sabes qué hacer

-Sai… tú también

-Hai –extendió su papel y comenzó a dibujar un ave en el cual se montó para explorar por el aire-

-Patético intento

-_Se supone que sólo ubicaríamos el lugar donde se encontraban… maldición, si Naruto no fuera tan impulsivo, no pude detenerle… pero ya que… _

Sakura por su lado se encontraba inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, bien sabía que no encontrarían lo que buscaba y un arrebato del rubio los condujo hasta lo que parecía un encuentro esperado por parte de Taka, sus temores comenzaron a aflorar sin poder ser disimulados…

-_Naruto, idiota, no nos veríamos envueltos en esta situación si no fuera porque eres un impulsivo sin remedio… pero ¿Qué nos queda ahora? Ellos saben sobre mí, no tengo la menor duda… ¿Qué se supone que haga? Esto es una trampa y caímos inocentes… _

La escena era un tanto extraña, Kiba y Akamaru olfateaban el lugar, mientras Sai suspendido en el aire exploraba el radio, Kakashi no se movía mientras sus enemigos sonreían y bromeaban entre sí sin el menor intento de agresión

-Esto es insoportable

-Naruto ¡No lo hagas!!!

Muy tarde, el ojiazul se lanzó a ellos sin contener más su furia le dio un golpe a Suigetsu provocando sólo que se convierta en agua mientras juugo de un golpe lo derribo

-Ese fue un movimiento estúpido

-Creo que no hay que dilatar más el asunto

-Estoy de acuerdo, podría convertirse en un verdadero fastidio

-Ya saben qué hacer –juugo ahora tenía la marca de maldición extendiéndose por su cuerpo-

-Ahora si están en problemas

-Kakashi sensei, vámonos ahora mismo de aquí

-No podemos hacerlo

-Pero ¡No entiende…!! Es… es una trampa… Sasuke-kun –pronunció su nombre con un hilo de voz- … _Sasuke no aparecerá…. _

Al mismo tiempo el azabache en su aburrimiento se encontraba acostado mirando el techo con la mente en blanco, casi por inercia llevó la mano hasta un radio posado en el buró, comenzó a mover la perilla en busca de alguna sincronía que ahogara el silencio

_Konna ni omotteiru chikau wa tomattekurenai_

_Karappa no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai_

_Onaji e wo ni doto egaku koto wa dekinai no ni_

_Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari_

_"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mistumeta_

_Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta yo_

La melodía inundó el pequeño aposento mientras inconscientemente repetía la letra

_-He estado pensando en ti, el tiempo no se detiene…Mi corazón vacío está_  
_Aún no puedo encontrar los sentimientos que me lleven a ti… _

Se quedó así atrapando imágenes de sus ojos verdes como el jade e inhalando su fragancia fresca a cerezos

Una batalla se desató entre el equipo Kakashi y Taka, era evidente que Naruto era el objetivo de los aliados de Akatsuki, desde hace tiempo esperaban que fueran tras él pero al plantear la situación le pareció demasiado poco el esfuerzo para capturarlo, se veían demasiados seguros… no había tiempo de pensar en las cosas, era hora de actuar

Karin, acomodándose las gafas tomó como oponente a Sakura quien retrocedió al verla acercarse

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo?

Esbozo una sonrisa forzada y se paró firme frente a ella intentando una voz segura

-No tengo tiempo para ti, Karin

Naruto estaba en problemas, Juugo estaba fuera de si, sediento de sangre mientras Suigentsu le hacía frente a Kakashi

-Después de pasar tanto tiempo con Sasuke, no creas que voy a caer en los trucos del Sharingan

-_Serán menos, pero de alguna forma tienen ventaja_

Naruto peleaba con juugo, pero era inútil, su adversario era demasiado fuerte, su poder era casi incontenible

-No hay rastros de Sasuke, no está con ellos… -Vociferó Kiba dirigiéndose donde Kakashi-

-Lo sospechaba… _esto fue una trampa para que traigamos a Naruto, seguro y los refuerzos no tardan en llegar…. Kuso!!_

-Resengan!!! –Con toda su furia le dirigió el ataque pero no resultó- Este tío…._es muy fuerte, no creo que con mi poder pueda… pero _–la voz del kyubi le pedía salir- _tengo que poder… _

-No dejes que el sello se rompa, Naruto

-Sensei…

Suigetsu con la espada de Zabuza, atacaba a Kakashi quien predecía sus movimientos

-Tal vez conozcas al Sharingan, pero también conozco a esa espada

Sakura dio un golpe logrando rasgar el suelo pero Karin saltó sin cambiar su expresión divertida, la vio respirar agitada y con la mirada esquiva, sin duda estaba nerviosa, eso le causaba cierto placer, desde hace días venía con la idea amarga de saberla cerca de "su Sasuke" se tronó los dedos y caminó segura hasta ella y al estar a su lado le susurró

-¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun? Espero que hagas un buen trabajo con esa herida…

Por su parte Naruto inseguro se disponía a usar su último recurso, era la única técnica que tal vez funcione frente a ese demonio, pero su semblante cambio, Sasuke no estaba cerca ¿Para que seguir? El objetivo se había perdido… sin embargo no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada, mas recordó la voz de Tsunade diciéndole "_No uses esa técnica, ni siquiera como último recurso, recuerda que te causa daño a nivel molecular lo cual o está al nivel de la medicina ninja_" _-¿Qué hare?.... el futon rasen shuriken…_- un hilo de sangre bajó por su frente, casi no tenía chakra, en tan solo unos minutos juugo lo había llevado al límite, el Kage bushin no jutsu no sirvió con tremendo poder, incluso el rasengan era inútil pero arriesgarse a perder su brazo no era opción y menos dejar que el zorro tomara el control, eso era algo que no podía dejar, después de todo se había propuesto no valerse de ese poder que en realidad no era suyo…

-Te ayudaré, Naruto

Sai se posesionó a su lado y dibujando en el papel cientos de ratas atacaron a juugo, pero tan solo segundos después se redujeron a tinta

-Alguien viene, no… son dos…. Y muy fuertes

-Kiba

-Sugiero una retirada, sensei…

-¿Se irán tan pronto? No lo creo… -en un movimiento sorpresivo uso el chidori y corrió hasta Naruto que se veía envuelto en papel ripiadamente su Sensei logro zafarlo y ordeno retirada, sai lo cargó en un pájaro y se lo llevó mientras los demás lo seguían

-Esto no está bien… están huyendo

-Son unos inútiles, se supone que los distraeríamos hasta la llegada de Pain y Konan

-Y tú, ya tranquilízate juugo –dandole un golpe- ¿Qué… los seguimos?

Para entonces konan se encontraba tras el, dio un suspiro dejando caer la espada, ninguno de los tres volteó a verla…

Mientras tanto el equipo de konoha corría con un inconsciente Naruto

Caía la noche en konoha, Sakura se encontraba frente al escritorio de la quinta, Kakashi y los demás se encontraban en el hospital

-Así que eso pasó –miró su brazo, tenía una herida-

-Si…

-¿Y tú que piensas?

-Ah?

-La trampa…. Creo que era demasiado arriesgado, por eso les di órdenes especificas… pero claro, olvide que era a Naruto a quien se lo decía… como sea, al menos lograron huir… vete a casa, Sakura… en la mañana debemos hablar…. –sentencio con un tono de voz severo-

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la casa, entró con la cabeza gacha y cerrando la puerta de espaldas, se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos, no había lagrimas en sus ojos pero sus rasgos reflejaban una inmensa tristeza, se dejo caer despacio en el suelo, su mirada estaba vacía, miró vagamente su brazo el cual llevaba una venda, apretó con fuerza la herida recordando una vez más a Naruto en el hospital, ella era la única culpable de todo aquello, por poco y Akatsuki lograba apoderarse de él…. Qué estupidez haber dejado que la situación llegue hasta ese punto, pero ya nada podía hacer… no servía de nada arrepentirse, había actuado ya, se había convertido en una traidora, hasta eso había hecho por proteger al moreno… ¿Acaso le importaba eso? Ella había arriesgado todo por él sin embargo nuevamente la desconfianza inevitable que le tenía la obligaba a preguntarse si valía la pena, otra vez dudaba…


	6. Sentimientos inevitables

VI: Sentimientos inevitables

El alba la descubrió sentada en el mismo rincón, pasó la noche en vela con cortos minutos en los que el sueño la vencía, cientos de ideas la rondaban, su corazón era presa de la confusión, no quería aceptarlo pero esos sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos ¿Qué era ella en su vida? Seguramente un hueco en su memoria, sólo la niña boba de algún vago recuerdo, ya no lloraba, sus lágrimas se habían hartado de brotar

Se levantó cuando los primeros destellos de sol le quemaron la cabeza que se mantenía oculta en sus piernas, caminó hasta el baño, se desvistió con desgano mirando por unos minutos su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, se vio allí tan pequeña y frágil… sentía lastima de si, luego de unos minutos se situó bajo la regadera; el agua fría resbalaba por su piel de porcelana… cerró los ojos y se mantuvo allí sintiendo el roce frío de las gotas por varios minutos

En el hospital la quinta permanecía junto a la cama del gennin, todavía seguía inconsciente y ella pensando en lo sucedido buscaba una explicación a ese sentimiento que le desbordaba los pensamientos, no halló nada… se acercó al suero que tendía a su lado y regularizó la caída del líquido, luego rozó con sus dedos la cabellera rubia en un acto maternal, sintió entonces el chillido de la puerta al abrirse, no volteó a ver, pronto sintió la presencia muda de alguien que observaba desde atrás

-Di-disculpe Tsunade-sama

-Hinata…

No necesitó girarse para pronunciar aquel nombre, su voz dulce y titubeo habitual le dieron la certeza de quien se trataba

-Adelante….

-Sólo… es que yo… escuché lo de Naruto-kun y quise… yo quise

-Está bien, lo entiendo

-¿Cómo…como está?

-Ya conoces a Naruto… se repondrá –ahora volteándose expresó una sonrisa fingida- pero por ahora es mejor que descase, utilizó mucho chakra…

-Comprendo…. Sé que él es muy fuerte

-Sí, lo es… Vaya ¡Miren la hora!! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina, shizune va a matarme, últimamente tengo mucho trabajo, creo que no podré venir hasta la noche… Hinata, hazme un favor

-Ah… claro….

-Cuida de Naruto

-¿Cuidarlo?

-Sólo vigílalo….en estos días hubo muchas misiones, el hospital está bastante lleno y las enfermeras están muy ocupadas, por eso necesito que alguien esté por un rato con él, sólo por si acaso levanta fiebre o despierta con algún malestar… ¿Estás libre hoy, verdad?

-Sí, con gusto lo haré Tsunade-sama

La mañana continuaba con todo su esplendor, Sasuke inmóvil en la cama permanecía despierto pero no hizo intento alguno de levantarse a pesar de que el reloj marcaba las 10:30, se quedó esperando el retorno de la chica con la que había soñado la noche anterior, inconscientemente deseaba verla cruzar la puerta y oírla decir su nombre con el mismo tono inocente y tímido de años atrás… rato después su deseo se volvió real, la vio abrir la puerta mas sus labios permanecían juntos y su mirada seria, se quedó en la entrada mirándolo sin decir nada, él se sentó acomodando las sabanas, permanecía con el torso desnudo y la venda rodeándolo casi por completo, sus cabellos despeinados lucían particularmente negros mientras los rayos de sol hacían brillar sus reflejos azules, sus ojos usualmente inexpresivos ésta vez mostraban algo de inquietud

-Sasuke-kun –lo llamó con una frialdad que él pudo percibir sin reacción, de repente toda la culpa de lo ocurrido caía sobre él

-Hmp –se quedó mirándola, llevaba puesta una playera sin magas color roja, unos pantalones hasta las rodillas, zapatos casuales y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo que caía sobre su hombro- ¿Cuándo regresaste…? –pregunto intentando sonar desinteresado-

-En la noche…. –permaneció en silencio a pesar de que pudo ver en el rostro del moreno los deseos de saber qué sucedió en la misión- … nos encontramos con ellos…. Como lo suponía… su objetivo era Naruto, esa aparición de Karin no fue un error, fue una trampa

-Lo sé

-Por supuesto que lo sabes, después de todo son tus subordinados –le hablaba con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, mas sus palabras eran firmes- seguramente es parte de tus planes…

-Hmp –otra vez su misma respuesta-

-Ja –dio una carcajada al aire-

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-La forma en la que no necesitas decirme mentiras para engañarme… creo que debes reírte mucho de mí en mi ausencia… y lo entiendo pero es realmente frustrante para mí, me convertí en una verdadera traidora, si ellos supieran…

-No te obligué a nada

-¡Ya deja de echármelo en cara!! Sé muy bien que actué por voluntad propia, sé perfectamente que estás detrás de todo esto junto a akatsuki

-Mis objetivos y los de akatsuki no son los mismos, sólo cooperamos el uno con el otro por pura conveniencia… comprendo la situación en la que te encuentras así que lo mejor será que me marche de este lugar

-Aún no estás recuperado

-¿Recuerdas que soy el enemigo?

-No puedo verte como mi enemigo

-¿Siempre sueles contradecirte, Haruno??

Abrió la boca en un intento de hablar pero luego optó por guardar silencio pues no sabía que decir, ella misma no entendía sus ideas, estaba confundida, debatía si responder a lo que sus deseos le pedían o lo que su mente le gritaba que haga, era inútil, simplemente imposible actuar en contra de él pero también le resultaba imposible ser imparcial, debía elegir una posición definitiva ¿Cómo lo haría?

-Déjame ver la herida –le pidió al cabo de un par de minutos sin hablar-

-Se encuentra bien… no tienes que….

-Muéstramela –ordeno esta vez desatando las vendas sin esperar respuesta-

-Sigues siendo muy molesta

Al fin logro quitarlas por completo y abrió mucho los ojos al encontrarse con lo que vio

-¿A esto le llamas bien?

La herida permanecía cerrada más a su alrededor se visualizaba un tono entre rojizo y purpura en su piel

-Esto es una infección, demonios…

-Curará pronto

-No lo hará, de seguro no tomaste los medicamentos que te indique, podría ser muy peligroso… además…. Tienes unas ojeras terribles, te ves muy pálido

-¿Qué haces?

-Tomaré una muestra de sangre, quiero descartar todas mis dudas… las llevaré al laboratorio en la mañana… -se ruborizó cuando al terminar de sacar la muestra la sujetó por el puño analizando su brazo-

-Te hirieron

-Ya me encargué de eso, realmente no es nada, al menos no comparado con la tuya…

-¿Fue ella?

Prefirió no contestar pero pudo sentir la creciente presión en su muñeca, no logró zafarse de él

-Sasuke-kun

-Yo… no quería que te hagan daño… gomen asai –se lo dijo como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo, las palabras salían tardía y toscamente de sus labios pero eso no disminuyó su sorpresa y a la vez alegría al oírlo decir aquello, desvió la mirada soltándola de a poco sin embargo su mano se deslizó hasta quedar en la de ella, quien no pudo evitar entrelazar sus dedos con los propios

-Teníamos una charla pendiente ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No quiero hablar de eso

-Sasuke-kun, Onegai… _necesito aclarar mis pensamientos para finalmente poder tomar una decisión, no puedo continuar así_

-Yo… no sé que es lo que quieres oír

-Como te lo dije antes, tus planes… -hizo una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, ella espero paciente que emitiera algún sonido pero por interminables minutos guardó silencio-

-Mis planes son demasiado obvios, deberías imaginarlos después de lo que te dije… es la total destrucción de konoha

Sintió una presión en el pecho, como si un kunai la estuviera atravesando en ese momento, su mirada se congelo en el suelo mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas, sus últimas palabras seguían rebotando en un eco perpetuo, cerró los puños llevando en su presión parte de las sabanas de la cama en la que se encontraba sentada

-Supongo que no quería aceptarlo –habló con la voz quebrada mientras él le daba la espalda encontrando libertad en la ventana, prefirió no responder más-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así, Sasuke-kun?

-Cuantas veces me habré preguntado eso –con ironía le respondió de forma transitoria, sus voces retumbaban en las paredes al momento en que el sol de mediodía se filtraba de entre las cortinas-

-Tú eres importante para mucha gente…. Eres parte de los sueños de Naruto, de los míos, incluso de Kakashi-sensei… la vida te golpeó duro pero eso no significa que no vaya a mejorar…

-Mi vida no puede mejorar, esto soy yo… esta es mi realidad…

-Tu hermano murió por el amor a konoha, lo sacrificó todo por ti, incluso en los últimos momentos de su vida hizo un esfuerzo por protegerte a ti y a la villa… dime ¿Qué significado tiene eso para ti? ¿Ninguno? Él te dio su poder ¿Qué harás con eso?

-Sé muy bien cuáles eran sus deseos, pero no trasplanté sus ojos precisamente por eso, porque lo que sus ojos querían ver y los que los míos verán son cosas totalmente diferentes… yo seguiré mi camino, reviviré al clan a mi manera –repitió así las mismas palabras que a Madara una noche bajo el velo de la luna que arrastra los recuerdos de su infancia- …me hicieron mucho daño…

-Lo sé…

-_Para Itachi mi vida era más importante que la aldea…. _

La conversación terminó ahí, no se movieron por largo rato hasta que Sakura decidió revisar una vez más la herida infectada

-Una infección puede ser muy peligrosa, a eso se debe que la fiebre no cese, la está provocando las bacterias o sus toxinas, veo que han desarrollado inmunidad ante los antibióticos que te estuve suministrado… tendré que usar sulfamidas…

Otra vez su trabajo medico pasó silencioso, la tarde llegó y se marchó nuevamente indecisa, no podía descifrar qué era lo que realmente haría, así que por lo pronto resolvió permanecer como hasta el entonces, al menos hasta que la herida de Sasuke sanara por completo…

En el hospital de konoha, el rubio continuaba inconsciente llegada la puesta de sol, mientras la ojiperla permanecía a su lado suspirando su nombre, entonces alguien entró

-Sa-Sakura-san

-Hinata… ¿Cómo está?

-No ha despertado

Dejó unas flores que compró de paso en la florería Yanamaka y colocó su mano sobre su frente

-Al menos no tiene fiebre… déjalo descansar… pronto despertará….

-Hai…

-Y tú también vete a casa, estuviste todo el día aquí

-Pero yo…

-No te preocupes. Me quedaré con él por esta noche

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí…

-De acuerdo…

-Sólo espérame un poco, debo pasar por la habitación de Kakashi y Sai

Levantó de la mesita de noche un par de flores de loto y cruzó la puerta dirigiéndose a la habitación contigua


	7. El corazon actua sin razon

Levantó la cabeza de entre los brazos, estaba sentada en una silla con la mitad del cuerpo en la cama donde dormía su amigo, los pájaros se paseaban por el cielo azul de aquella mañana, friccionó su cuello, una mala noche sin duda, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y entre bostezos decidió ponerse de pie, miró al muchacho que de a poco abría los ojos susurrando un nombre

-Sakura-chan…

-Naruto…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Demonios!!… otra vez no….-se sentó bruscamente en la cama al recordar aquel episodio-

-No te preocupes… todo estará bien

-Ya no me consueles más Sakura chan –bajó su vista, Sakura se acercó y sin saber en qué intento levantó la mano, pero sus dedos quedaron suspendidos en el aire a escasos centímetros de su rostro cuando alguien abrió la puerta-

-Eh… Naruto, despertaste…

-Kakashi-sensei, Sai…

-Acaban de darnos de alta y pensamos en saludarte antes de irnos… -llevaban unas cuantas banditas en la cara, pero su estado en sí era muy bueno-

-¿Cómo estás?

-Ya anímate –su mentor le dio una palmada con la misma sonrisa de siempre-

-Sakura-san ¿Acaso dormiste aquí? ¿Es normal que una chica haga eso? En un libro que leí creo que decía que si una chica actúa de esa forma es porque… -se apresuró a interrumpirlo-

-Ah… es que… Naruto necesitaba atención… y yo… no pienses ideas idiotas!!!!

-Gracias, Sakura-chan –se ruborizó sutilmente y de pronto su mirada se torno más alegre

-Como sea…. Recupérate, tenemos cosas que hacer muy pronto

-Ah, si…

-Sakura… ¿Acaso Tsunade-sama no quería verte en la mañana?

-Eh… lo había olvidado…. Iré enseguida –tenía la irresistible idea de no ir a tal encuentro pero sabía que era inevitable, debía hacerlo ¿Qué demonios quería decirle?-

Caminó con parsimonia por los largos corredores hasta llegar a la oficina, tocó la puerta con desgano hasta oír un "Adelante" giró la perilla para luego asomar su cabeza y así divisar tras la puerta a la hokage que mantenía su mirada fija en unos documentos sobre el escritorio

-Sakura… toma asiento

-Así estoy bien… no se preocupe –por primera vez levantó la vista para admirar el rostro de su alumna-

-Te ves terrible –le dijo volviendo a su trabajo-

-Ah… una mala noche, supongo

-Ya veo…

-Y… ¿De qué quería hablarme? –Baka ¿Por qué preguntas? La pregunta salió de su interior mientras la mujer daba un sorbo a su taza de té-

-Bien… -dio un suspiro y dejando de lado su bebida entrelazó los dedos- Sabes que el momento que estamos atravesando es complicado… Akatsuki recolectó 8 de los 9 biju… lo que ha dejado indefensas a las otras aldeas

-Lo comprendo

-Pero… lo más preocupante es que…esas aldeas le temen a Konoha, pues saben que todavía no han capturado al kyubi lo que les hace suponer que Konoha se encuentra en ventaja –Sakura escuchó sin emitir sonido, mientras su maestra pronunciaba tardíamente las palabras con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación en la mirada- Podrían planear un ataque a la aldea para adelantarse a lo que ellos piensan..

-Demo… eso es…

-Lógico… tal vez… por ahora con la única aldea que contamos realmente el Suna, por lo que necesitamos hacer alianza con las demás y asegurar la paz al menos con los demás países, eso nos quitaría un problema

-Entiendo… pero… yo…

-Eres muy necesaria –una vez más se adelanto a responderle desviando la mirada a la ventana, tras los cristales diviso unos niños jugando en la calle- eh… no me gustaría darte más detalles por ahora… ve y descansa…

-Tsunade-sama…

-Sólo te diré que tendremos visitas en unos días y necesito de tu presencia

-¿De quién se trata?

-De alguien que conociste hace un tiempo

-¿Eh? –se detuvo a pensar, pero no halló respuesta ¿Quién era?-

-Vamos, vete ya… quiero que descanses lo más que puedas

La tarde cayó, no pensó demasiado en el asunto, como todos los días escapó hacia ese refugio secreto, el ambiente estaba mudo… el pelinegro hundido en la cama donde se debatían aquellos pensamientos que lo invadían sin razón, escuchó entonces el crujir de la puerta al abrir y la vio entrar…

-Sakura…

Se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa sincera, le sostuvo la mirada y esta vez fue él quien se sintió intimidado, no se entendía a sí mismo, quería salir de ese lugar, ya no soportaba más ver su mirada clara que le llegaba al alma

-Tengo los resultados –vociferó sacando un sobre ya abierto- es anemia…

-¿Anemia? –Cuestionó incrédulo-

-Pues no me parece extraño… perdiste demasiada sangre, todo por terquedad Uchiha –le habló con la misma frialdad fingida que semanas atrás cuando lo volvió a encontrar-

Echó un bufido y no dijo más mientras ella comenzaba con el rutinario suministro de medicinas

-Tu alimentación también tendrá que cambiar, Sasuke-kun…

-Hmp

-Necesitas alimentos que ayuden a mejorar la anemia…

Se deslizó entonces hasta la pequeña e improvisada cocina que armó en un rincón de la cabaña, Sasuke sin mirarla oía el ruido provocado por la pelirosa que intentaba aparentemente freír algo

Sakura-_Ah… no soy buena en esto de la cocina…_

Luego de unos minutos y haber dejado la cocina como atravesada por un tornado, intentó caminar con una bandeja en manos, pero un paso torpe y el nerviosismo la lanzaron al suelo, con el quiebre de cristales sobre el piso de madera se apresuró a levantar el desastre cuando sus dedos se encontraron con los de Sasuke en el suelo… levantó la vista y al sentir su aliento golpeando en el suyo se levantó súbitamente impactando así sus cabezas

_Inner: Aaaa torpe ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

-Sa…Sasuke-kun… lo siento tanto –todavía sujetando su cabeza se dirigió al chico que retrocediendo friccionaba su frente

-No es nada

-Gomene! Déjame ver

Se acercó nuevamente en un movimiento estúpido resbalando con el resto de comida esparcida en el suelo y cayendo encima de él causando el mismo efecto, estando ahora ambos en el piso, mantenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos, de a poco los fue abriendo para descubrirse en una situación bastante incómoda, se encontraba totalmente encima de Sasuke, con sus piernas entre las de él, se mantenía aferrada a su cuello, en el arrebato de no caer, sus rostros estaban tan cercanos que podían respirar el mismo aire … se ruborizó de inmediato al sentir su mano estrechando su cintura, sus ojos un tanto desconcertados mantenían la misma firmeza de siempre, el tiempo parecía no avanzar y sólo podía oír un fuerte golpe en su pecho, ignorando cualquier cosa ajena a ese instante no pudo evitar buscar sus labios

El moreno tenía la mente en blanco, sólo se centraba en unos labios de cereza que deseaba con desesperación y en cada latir tardío que oía de su corazón los veía avecinarse, suavemente acercó su rostro para acelerar el encuentro, que sin bien no era más que escasos centímetros de distancia en su ansiedad no parecían llegar

Pudo sentir el roce lento y suave de la parte superior de sus dulces labios en los suyos cuando un sórdido ruido rompió el momento

-¡Sakura-chan!!!!!!

Al oír esa voz familiar no pudo evitar una expresión de fastidio "ese dobe" la chica en un segundo se encontraba en pie, el todavía tendido en el suelo, como esperando que el tiempo retroceda segundos antes, la miraba revisar en su bolso para sacar un intercomunicador que transmitía la voz de su compañero

-Naruto… ¿Qué sucede? ¿No deberías estar en el hospital?

-Ah… si, debería

-Ash…Estás grande para seguir con las escapadas, Baka…

-Es demasiado aburrido, además ya me siento mejor, pase por tu casa pero no hay nadie ¿Dónde estás Sakura-chan?

-Ah... yo... pues… -miro a Sasuke quien ya se encontraba en piel escondiendo las manos en el bolsillo, mirándola de soslayo- sólo Salí de compras, espérame, iré en seguida –le cortó sin esperar respuesta, ahora dirigiéndose a Sasuke- Eh, creo…

-Si, vete… -miro el desastre del piso y encogiéndose de hombros se sentó en la cama- me encargaré de eso, no creo que me haga daño… -ella sonrió con ingenuidad y salió del lugar luego de un "Arigato"

Una vez llegando a su casa pudo ver a su amigo apoyado en la pared con una expresión distraída, al verla se incorporó enseñando una sonrisa picara

-Siento haber interrumpido tus compras –le dijo llevándose las manos a la nuca- por cierto ¿Qué compraste? –mirándola curioso le cuestiono entrometidamente-

-Ah… -no tenía nada en sus manos, sólo un bolso que fue lo único que encontró a mano, revisó de inmediato sacando lo primero que encontró, una pequeña bolsa con dangos- Eh.. Dangos… je, je… -cierto, hace unos días había llevado esos dulces con la intención de dárselos a Sasuke, desistiendo luego de la idea recordando que al Uchiha "no le gusta lo dulce"

-Venga… son deliciosos

-No te he invitado

-Pero tampoco dijiste que no lo hacías –llevando uno hasta su boca-

-Ah… Naruto… vamos, vuelve al hospital, todavía estás en observación

-Que ya me encuentro bien, no puedo perder mi tiempo, tengo que entrenar… además es demasiado aburrido estar en el hospital

-Eres un bebé grande

-Como sea, no voy a volver, y si vine hasta aquí fue para algo

-Sé que me arrepentiré luego pero… ¿De que se trata? –preguntó sin entusiasmo-

-Necesito de tu medicina, ya sabes esas cosas que preparas para acelerar la cicatrización y dar energía… esas bolitas que saben a mierda

-Bien, no tienes que ser tan específico, te las daré, sólo ya no molestes –lo miró disimuladamente, sentía unas tremendas ganas de golpearlo, pero en el fondo se sentía muy feliz de verlo tan recuperado-

-Gracias, Sakura-chan… y si Tsunade oba-chan pregunta… no estuve aquí

El crepúsculo llegó seguido de la oscuridad de la noche, rato después marchó hasta la habitación, estaba sola y con tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo ocurrido horas atrás, poco a poco el deseo le iba ganando, se desplomó en la cama abrigándose entre unas sabanas y abrazando un oso de felpa

-Sasuke-kun…

Daba vueltas mientras las imágenes de la tarde pasada desfilaban en secuencias… se llevó la mano hasta su corazón que palpitaba agitado, su mundo se desboronaba entre la pelea de su amor y la razón, dos verdades encerradas en un cuerpo, donde un sentimiento pudo más, donde se aferró a un quizás para poder continuar… ya no había vuelta atrás, no lo podía dejar marchar…


	8. Asuntos importantes

VIII: Asuntos importantes

En la misma habitación continuaban peleando su amor y la razón, su silencio era la soledad que rondaba en la nostalgia, una lágrima de su cara al mar se resbalaba, la alarma de un reloj la despertó, por largo rato no la desactivo, se quedó en esa historia que soñó y terminó con el ruido del reloj, caminó hasta la ventana para correr las cortinas y apreciar con desgano el nuevo día, una brisa le movió el cabello, y como ese viento iban y venían sus pensamientos

Decidió dejarlo así, se baño y luego de desayunar caminó hasta el hospital, al entrar vio la misma agitación de los días anteriores, con los movimientos repentinos de Akatsuki las misiones habían aumentado, al igual que los heridos

-_Bien, a continuar con el trabajo_

Una voz chillona sonó tras ella cuando caminaba hasta la sala de urgencias

-Sakura, frentesota

-Ino cerda –no volteó para pronunciar el insulto-

-Vaya, hasta que se te ve la cara por aquí…

-Estuve con algunas misiones

-Estás demasiado rara últimamente –le dijo en tono acusador mientras la miraba por todos los ángulos- ¿Te traes algo no?

-Ah… claro que no, sólo estuve algo ocupada

-Como sea… imagino que te estás preparando para el fin de semana

-¿Qué hay con el fin de semana?

-¡¿No lo sabes?!!

-¿Saber qué…?

-Ash, Sakura… si que estás en las nubes, incluso Shikamaru está enterado que el próximo fin de semana Konoha estará albergando importantes invitados provenientes de los diferentes países, esto claro, con el fin de lograr alianzas y tratados de paz…

-Ah, con qué era eso… -se lo dijo a si misma recordando las palabras de Tsunade, de todos modos no veía donde encajaba ella en eso-

-Pero… obviamente no todos asistirán… sólo los más importantes

-¿Y tú irás? –le dijo casi con una risa-

-Ha.. Pues claro… ¿Qué más esperabas?

-¿Cuánto te costo?

-Etto… eh… El trabajo de Shizune por un mes –contestó entre dientes- pero lo vale… tú en cambio

-Tsunade-sama me mencionó algo, supongo que tendré que asistir

-¿Qué? Osea…

-Metta nee! tengo trabajo

-Demo… Demo…

Por otro lado, entre los árboles del bosque Kakashi se encontraba recostado sobre el césped con la nuca apoyada en su brazo

-No te esfuerces demasiado

Le decía a su alumno sin quitar la vista del libro que leía, pasó pagina y siguió con la lectura mientras a lo lejos cientos de los bushin de Naruto practicaban

……………

Con un soplido Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y volcó los ojos mientras una voz le hablaba desde un rincón

-Ya es hora Sasuke-kun, estuviste jugando mucho tiempo

-No necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer

-Ja, ja… A veces me recuerdas mucho a Itachi… como sea… sólo pasé para recordarte nuestro objetivo, porque al parecer lo estás olvidando, tienes tres días

-Hpm

Tobi salió por la ventana dejando a un pensativo Sasuke al tiempo en que la pelirosa continuaba con su arduo trabajo en el hospital, se encontraba en el laboratorio revisando algunas anotaciones cuando su maestra llegó

-Tsunade-sama…

-Sakura… -se quedó mirándola por unos segundos hasta que su alumna extrañada desvió la mirada-

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eh… no es nada ¿Cómo has estado?

De repente no importaba con quien hablara, la miraban de forma acusadora y sentía la terrible sensación de estar siendo interrogada o que un mínimo equivoco la delataría… pero… no, seguramente es sólo eso, una estúpida sensación, o su conciencia que esos momentos deseaba acallar pero esta insistía en salir mediante muecas o movimientos delatadores

-¿Lo… lo pregunta por algo en especial?

-¿No puedo interesarme por ti?

-No es eso… pero…

-Celebraremos una reunión en tres días

-Si… algo oí…

-Asistirás, quiero que luzcas hermosa y hables con los invitados

-¿Yo?

-Sí, quiero que me acompañes, tendré invitados importantes y alguien en especial que desea verte

-Si tan sólo me dijera…

-Lo verás el viernes…. Ahora continúa

Ash, maldita manía de dejarla con la intriga ¿Quién era? Cómo si le interesara en esos días Había estado con la mente ocupada en cosas totalmente desvinculadas al trabajo o la aldea, sólo una persona se hacía dueña de ese espacio tan privado que era su mente, sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse su imagen, no podía pensar en él ahora, todavía faltaba un par de horas para las seis de la tarde, su horario de salida… aunque no tenía intenciones de ir donde él, no por el hecho de no desear verle sino simplemente por no saber cómo reaccionar frente a él, sus emociones se sublevaban ante tales pensamientos, se sentía totalmente indefensa, indefensa ante un sentimiento y es que tan sólo eso la hacía cambiar, sus acciones se volvían en contra de sus ideas ¿Qué hacer frente a eso? Porque a pesar de que se repetía que nada bueno se traía el Uchiha ni una silaba había huido de sus labios para delatarlo aunque sabía perfectamente sus planes…

-_Otra vez no…_

Despejo esos pensamientos, pasó su mano sobre su rostro el cual se sintió caliente, se miró en el reflejo que le devolvía un cristal e inconscientemente se llevó una mano hasta los labios, los rozó suavemente para luego de un salto volver a los papeles que tenía en frente, tenía asuntos importantes… demasiados para su gusto

El tiempo corría a paso de enfermo, al cabo de interminables minutos se veía al sol tras el cristal de la ventana perderse en matiz de rojo que pintaba al cielo, señal de que su día acababa

Caminó arrastrando los pies, las calles se comenzaban a llenar, había oído los rumores de una feria ambulante que llamaba la atención de los habitantes, si… Ino se lo había mencionado en una de las tantas platicas que no escuchaba, tan sólo podía recordar la voz lejana de la rubia presumiendo que Sai la había invitado haciendo uso de frases sacadas de algún libro, sonrió imaginando la escena. Cuando pasó por el puesto de ramen pudo reconocer dos figuras sentadas en los banquillos

-Oye viejo, sírveme un plato de Ramen extra grande, Kakashi sensei invita

-Nunca acordamos eso

-No seas tacaño, sensei… he visto cuanto ganas

-Y yo he visto cuanto comes

-Itadakimasu!!!!

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de acercarse pero luego desistió, su cara demacrada y sus ojos opacos no eran de mucha ayuda para pasar el rato con su curioso amigo que de inmediato comenzaría con sus incomodas preguntas como "" ¿Te has alimentado bien? La anorexia es común en estas épocas, pero tienes que sentirte segura, Sakura-chan, déjale eso a Ino""" suspiró resignada y siguió su camino pasando desapercibida

Entró a la casa quitándose los zapatos y sin encender la luz se tumbó en la cama escondiendo el rostro entre las sabanas cuando sintió el tacto con una tela desconocida, estiró la mano hasta una lámpara y se encontró sujetando un hermoso vestido de color rosa con destellos plateados, era largo y de una tela delicada casi transparente, tenía un escote considerable y un tajo que subía por la pierna, lo cual seguramente dejaría mucho a la imaginación, miró a un costado y encontró una caja donde se guardaba unas joyas del mismo tono y unos zapatos de tacón plateados, se quedó fascinada ante la prenda, nunca había tenido una tan fina en manos, sencillamente porque no se imaginaba vistiendo algo tan "¿Revelador?", luego divisó una nota arrugada por su desplome

"Elegí esto para ti, espero que lo uses el viernes… Tsunade"

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la almohada sin dejar el vestido, lo miraba imaginando como le iría sin atreverse a probárselo, después de todo desconocía el motivo por el cual tendría que usarlo

Por otro lado, un solitario Sasuke se encontraba en la penumbra de la habitación vacía, enredado en sus ideas, arrasado por emociones que no imagino tener, que creían yacían olvidadas con el recuerdo de su infancia, la preocupación entumecía sus sentidos, la sensación de malestar no se borraba y sin darse cuenta movía su pie de un lado a otro, jugueteando con los dedos sobre su rostro en señal de nerviosismo, al darse cuenta del acto se detuvo en seco ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Ese nudo en el estomago que le cortaba la respiración, esa inquietud repentina, el desasosiego que le había dejado Madara al salir del escondite que había vuelto suyo en las últimas tres semanas… ¿Sólo eso le bastó? Tres semas… bah, que patético pensar en eso, desde que había abierto los ojos al mundo real se había repetido su razón de vivir, su único propósito en la vida y nada cambiaría eso, al recordarse eso un nombre saltó en eco "Sakura Haruno" le fue imposible evadir el recuerdo de una sonrisa de la tarde anterior, del suave y fugaz roce de sus labios, de su aroma que inundaba la alcoba, de su voz que sonaba armoniosa al llamarlo ¡Diablos!!! No podía estar pasándole eso, era un simple capricho, después de todo uno siempre quiere lo que no puede tener, lo prohibido es lo que siempre se busca de una forma u otra, maldito destino, maldito y tentador destino….

El tiempo se acababa, esa vieja e inmisericorde excusa que le obligaba a decidir, ya no había marcha atrás, el plan debía comenzar a rodar y eso involucraba a la pelirosa que le invadía los pensamientos, ahora le resultaba difícil estar cerca de ella porque sus ideas se confundían, no sabía lo que quería, espetó el mismo e indescifrable monosílabo de siempre "Hmp" para luego llevarse los brazos a la nuca y recostarse sobre la cama, definitivamente debía olvidar eso, tenia asuntos más importantes que tratar… no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al mirar el cielo pudo predecir que eran alrededor de las 22: 30, cerró los ojos en un intento de dormir mientras cierto asunto que cavilaba la cabeza


	9. El chico del invierno pasado

IX: El chico del invierno pasado

Una roja mirada furibunda brillaba en el crepúsculo que indicaba el inicio del día viernes, el Uchiha se encontraba presionando los puños temblorosos mientras se mordía el labio inferior, había despertado en la madrugada tras un sueño con ella, si, la había soñado una vez más… pero este sueño era distinto, en ese sueño no sólo la había visto sino que la había tocado, la había besado, la había hecho suya… maldita sea ¿Desde cuándo tenía ese tipo de sueño? Tras despertarse y sentir las sabanas húmedas se quedo en vela intentando descifrar los estúpidos impulsos que lo dominaban en los últimos días en los que se había mostrado incluso amable con ella, su tiempo se iba como el agua entre las manos y no lograba comprenderse, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ese sentimiento no le agradaba en absoluto, dio un suspiro tosco y se tumbó nuevamente en el diván con una expresión impasible

Por otro lado la pelirosa despertaba estirando sus brazos y dirigiéndose a la ventana para apreciar la mañana, por algún motivo se sentía inusualmente relajada y se duchó pensando en los sucesos que le deparaban el tan mencionado viernes, se colocó su ropa habitual y se encaminó a la torre hokage sin desayunar, pudo ver el movimiento en las calles, las cuales estaban más limpias que de costumbre, todo el mundo limpiaba las aceras y algunos incluso arreglaban la fachada de las casas

-_De veras quieren dar una buena impresión a los visitantes, ni que fuera la gran cosa…_

Al llegar donde su maestra la vio igual de excitada que el resto de las personas con las que se encontró, inhaló aire antes de entrar a su oficina

-Tsunade-sama

-Sakura… ahora estoy muy ocupada, así que olvida los informes médicos

-Ja… ya veo

-Es una noche importante para la aldea de la hoja, quita esa cara de despreocupación

-De acuerdo, pero ¿No cree que…?

-Puedes tomarte el día libre, te necesito relajada y fresca en la noche… yo también necesito estarlo, le dejaré el trabajo a Shizune

-Ah… -pretendía decir algo pero luego prefirió callar ¿Cómo negarse ante esa oferta? Antes de un arrepentimiento por parte de su maestra salió de allí con la excusa de arreglarse las uñas, después de todo lo único que le interesaba a la hokage era que ella estuviera bien para la ocasión, no le dio vueltas al asunto y volvió a su casa con una media sonrisa en el rostro, los últimos días había una mejoría en Sasuke, no sólo física sino que el chico se mostraba más abierto, amable e incluso uno de sus comentarios lo había hecho ¿Reír?... bueno algo así…una ligera curvatura en sus labios… ¿Qué más podía esperar?

………………..

-¿Y… por que el alboroto? –Cuestionó el chico del kyuubi a su sensei mientras caminaban por las calles- Tan sólo son personas las que vendrán…

-La reunión es muy importante para konoha, le permitirá restablecer las relaciones con las demás aldeas y así acordar la paz y la economía de la aldea, todos los invitados son personas de élite y los Kages de todos los países…

-Bah… soy mejor que cualquiera de ellos

-No entiendes nada Naruto, pero tampoco tengo ganas de explicártelo

-Lo que me enfurece es que mientras todo el mundo esté disfrutando en la fiesta yo tendré que estar en la guardia…

-¿Qué esperabas? La seguridad se va a aumentar 10 veces, incluso yo tendré que hacer guardia

Siguieron caminado hasta perderse en una esquina, mientras el desfiladero de gente continuaba

…………..

El ojinegro por su lado se encontraba ahora más calmado pero su tan ansiada tranquilidad se fue al demonio cuando vio entrar a Sakura con su irresistible sonrisa

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun

-Hmp..

-Me dieron el día libre y traje algo para desayunar, creí que sería buena idea…

No le dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a la pequeña mesa mientras ella le servía de comer, y así siguió sin decir nada durante varios minutos, asegurándose sólo de mirar su plato aunque se sentía observado por la chica que tenía al lado quien se sentía tensa ante el silencio sepulcral

-Y… ¿Cómo estás? Luego tendré que revisarte para…

-Ya estoy bien, incluso siento que ya puedo largarme de aquí –le respondió con voz firme e inexpresiva, ella por un momento se quedó con una expresión anonadada pero luego volvió a su sonrisa-

-Bien… si es lo que quieres, no puedo detenerte, sólo déjame asegurarme de que estás bien

Ya no lo soportaba más, tanta amabilidad y atención de su parte, sus ojos tan ingenuos y su sonrisa infantil, no podía… sencillamente no podía…. ¿Cómo dañar algo tan puro? Algo que le transmitía tanta paz… paz… ya casi había olvidado esa palabra… la miró de soslayo mientras comía con una expresión dulce y dejó de un golpe los palillos sobre la mesa para dirigirse a la ventana donde no pudiera ver su rostro, ella suspiró abatida, su intento de un acercamiento había fracasado, llevarle la corriente no funcionaba, mostrarse fría tampoco, sencillamente no entendía al Uchiha

-No te entiendo…

El levantó una ceja sin voltear, se metió la mano a los bolsillos y no movió un musculo hasta que ella nuevamente hablo

-No sé qué hacer, Sasuke-kun…. Tus acciones simplemente me confunden, un día logras abrirte y contarme incluso tu pasado y al otro te vuelves frío e inexpresivo, yo sólo quiero…

-No lo digas, ya sabes que….

-Lo sé… no me has pedido ni obligado a nada, maldita sea… pero… -sus palabras no sonaban a enojo, más bien a dolor, su voz aunque estable escondía las lagrimas que no quería dejar escapar- _soy una idiota…_ demo…. –su voz se congeló en un atisbo de tristeza sin poder conjeturar palabra apretó los dientes al borde del llanto-

-No estoy de humor para tus berrinches… si quieres llorar vete

Le habló con el mismo tono frío de antes y perdió la vista en el horizonte escuchando a sus espaldas ahogarse su llanto, entonces tuvo el pertinaz impulso de abrazarla pero se contuvo por mero orgullo, luego de unos segundos estaba a punto de hablar pero intrínsecamente se detuvo al oír que se ponía en marcha hasta la puerta, trago saliva luchando para no voltear, mientras ella salió furiosa por su acto ufano e irreverente

Se quedó así por varios minutos, sin mirar a ningún punto en particular, con la mirada vacía y el cuerpo inquieto, respirando el aire donde se quemaban los restos de las palabras que se guardó…

Sakura llegó a su casa derrumbándose en la puerta, se sentó en el frío suelo de baldosas colocando su cabeza contra la pared, respiró profundo secando una lágrima, ya no quería llorar más… no más lagrimas, llorar no le resolvía nada, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Cuándo las lágrimas salían sin ser llamadas, cuando su pulso le traicionaba. Los días pasaban y nada lograba, al visitarlo muchas veces distante lo había encontrado, aunque en ocasiones dio su brazo a torcer fue lo que duraba una noche y luego… luego otra vez su mirada gélida, nuevamente lejos, aunque estando cerca, se fue…

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, no pudo distinguir al comienzo, todo era borroso, se frotó los ojos y vio tras la ventana la luz mundana, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Anochecía, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y su mirada cansado, con desgano caminó hasta el baño, la noche sería larga…

Luego de una ligera ducha vistió la ropa que Tsunade le dio, no estaba de animos, pero eso era algo que tenía que hacer, usó un maquillaje sutil y se dejó el cabello suelto, el vestido le iba perfecto, se miró al espejo buscando en su figura lo que quería ser, encontrando sólo lo que nunca había dejado de ser… dio un suspiro de resignación cuando tocaron el timbre…

-¡Sakura-chan!!!!!

-Naruto…

-Wow…. Sa…Sakura-chan –la contempló de pies a cabeza sonrojándose- te ves… te ves…

-Olvídalo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah… pues… seré tu escolta hasta la maldita fiesta

-Ah… eso… bien, estoy lista

Al llegar Naruto se retiró y a lo lejos divisó a Tsunade vistiendo muy elegante, luciendo sus "atributos" se miró a sí misma, su busto se veía pequeño ¿En que estaba pensando? Miró a su alrededor, no reconoció a nadie, sólo caras desconocidas, luego de unos minutos de sentirse algo desorientada y totalmente ajena a esas personas pudo reconocer a alguien… Sabaku no Gaara, claro, era lógico, después de todo era el Kazekage, hablaba con alguien que no conocía, también vio a Temari acompañada por… ¿Shikamaru? Si… no se extraño demasiado, en los últimos meses Shikamaru se había convertido en un ninja importante de konoha, no por habilidades extraordinarias sino por sus ideas extraordinarias, sin duda era el mejor estratega de toda la villa

No conocía a nadie más, su maestra hablaba y reía con las personas mientras ella permanecía en un rincón, para cualquier otra jovencita el estar allí "codeándose", según el léxico de cierta rubia, con las personas de la élite de los países ninja sería una gran oportunidad y algo que no querrían perderse, eso lo comprobaba al mirar su amiga Ino, que a pesar de estar saliendo con Sai, no pudo resistir la idea de conocer a los hombres más importantes, fuertes y por ende guapos (pues ese era su pensamiento) de la reunión, sin embargo para ella era todo un pesar tener que estar allí, sonriendo a quien se acercaba a la mesa de bocadillos junto a la cual se encontraba y fingiendo que todo era perfecto cuando lo único que quería era la soledad de su alcoba

-Sakura, al fin llegas

-Tsunade-sama…

-Te ves hermosa

-Arigato… ¿Se puede saber….?

-Ven, quiero que veas a alguien…

La jaló del brazo sin prestarle atención y la llevó hasta el otro extremo del salón donde pudo ver a un hombre de espaldas

-Hideki-kun… aquí esta ella –sakura miró curiosa al extraño quien se dio vuelta al oír la voz de su maestra, se trataba de un joven de no más de veinte años, su cabello lucía ligeramente despeinado, era de color cobre y sus ojos de miel, su piel blanca y tersa, le sonreía enseñando sus perfectos y blancos dientes, ella se quedó parada al momento en que el tomó su mano para depositarle un beso-

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Sakura-san

Su voz grave se oía masculina, más su tono era amable y alegre, lo observó por unos minutos sin reconocer al susodicho

-No me digas que no lo recuerdas, Sakura… es Hideki-kun

-¿Hideki-kun?... –su expresión cambió por una de sorpresa llevando su mano intuitivamente hasta su boca-

****Flash back****

Era un tarde de invierno, la nieve caía silenciosa sobre el césped marchito del bosque, Sakura caminaba solitaria por el lugar, comenzaba a hacerse tarde y debía encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, estaba lejos de casa, había salido en una misión al país del agua tras ser contratada por la villa de la niebla para dar lecciones a los ninjas médicos de allí, era una nueva forma de alianza entre las aldeas y no podía negarse, espetó un suspiro cansado y continúo su camino, lo que menos deseaba era estar allí cuando la noche cayese…

Durante varios minutos siguió su camino hasta que todo pronto se vio cubierto por el manto blanco de fría nieve, se sentía cansada y agobiada, el sentimiento de vacío nunca parecía irse de su corazón y al estar allí, tan sola no le ayudaba en nada, los recuerdos tristes desfilaban en su memoria una y otra vez, su paso lento y distraído la hizo tropezar… maldiciendo por lo bajo se sentó en la nievo sobando su brazo, entonces vio un rastro de sangre manchar la blancura de los copos de hielo, no podía percibir chakra a su alrededor, alguien estaba en problemas…siguió el rastro por unos metros para luego hallar a alguien tendido en el suelo, se trataba de un muchacho muy joven, se encontraba inconsciente, su cabello era corto y de un cobre intenso, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, su figura esbelta denotaba bíceps de atleta, lo observó por unos minutos sin atreverse a nada, llevaba una banda con el símbolo de la aldea de la neblina, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre parecía entumecido por el clima, miró desorientada sin saber bien que hacer, a lo lejos pudo divisar una cueva, definitivamente algo de suerte

Como pudo arrastro al desconocido hasta la oscura e inhóspita cueva, al llegar lo recostó quitándose su abrigo y colocándoselo, corrió su cabello y le tocó la frente, acto seguido tomó su equipo medico para comenzar su labor pero una mano la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca

-Tranquilo… no te haré daño… -le aseguró pese al terror que esto le causó, el desconocido entreabrió los ojos y luego de unos momentos aflojó su agarre sin decir nada, ella le practicó los primeros auxilios y una vez estables sus signos, al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos se dispuso a encender una fogata con algunos escasos y secos leños que pudo encontrar en la cercanía

-¿Por qué lo haces?

Una vez grave la cuestionó mientras luchaba para encender el fuego, dejó los cerillos de lado y con una sonrisa se acercó al joven para revisarlo

-¿Por qué lo haces? –Repitió con un hilo de voz debido a su debilidad-

- Soy un ninja médico, se supone que salvo vidas –le dijo de lo más tranquila-

-Pero… eres de konoha…

-Si… y si mal no recuerdo no estamos en guerra con la niebla… -le contestó, el muchacho la miró por largo rato mientras ella volvía a su tarea de encender la fogata, para esas horas la noche se hizo presente y Sakura acurrucada cerca de la fogata vio caer la nieve cubriendo todo a su paso, sin dejarle otro remedio a quedarse allí, buscó en su equipaje y preparó unas sopas instantáneas que llevaba, se la ofreció al chico- toma… no es la gran cosa, pero con este frio te caerá muy bien

El sólo asintió y sentándose tomó el tazón para sólo observarlo por varios segundos

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le interrumpió la voz de la chica-

-Hideki… -vaciló un momento para luego hablar- ¿tu?

-Sakura…. Haruno Sakura –le respondió dejando de lado el ramen- veo que eres muy fuerte, las heridas son profundas y estás allí… sentado…

-Ah… hubiera muerto si… si no fuera…

-No es nada…

-Todavía no te agradecía

-Sí, pero a los hombres les cuesta agradecer… más cuando una mujer le salva la vida, así que ahórrate la molestia –le dijo con una sonrisa para seguir comiendo, él la miró con cierto desconcierto, pero luego sonrió, al parecer se había encontrado con un ángel en el camino-

Conversaron largo rato siendo iluminados y cobijados por el fuego, así pasó la noche y para llegado el mediodía Hideki se encontraba mejor, había sido herido tras una misión de nivel S, había oído que los ninjas de esa aldea daban todo en las misiones y ciertamente era así, todo el escuadrón que salió comandado por él había muerto, sólo el sobrevivió, ella quiso acompañarlo de regreso a la aldea, pero él se rehúso asegurando que podía ir sólo, entonces se despidió amablemente y el del mismo modo le agradeció deseándole buen viaje

***Fin del Flash back***

Se quedó frente al muchacho, claro, los recuerdos vinieron pronto a su cabeza… se había quedado en silencio y la escena era un tanto incomoda mientras Tsunade sonreía

-Así que se conocieron el invierno pasado… fue en la ocasión en que te envié al país del agua

-Así es, Sakura-san me salvó la vida, realmente le estoy agradecido

-No es para tanto –contestó sonrojándose sutilmente

-Claro que si, eres un gran ninja medico!!! Que no te de pena, Sakura

¿Desde cuando su maestra se había convertido en Naruto? Una voz entonces llamó a Hideki

-Hideki-Sama… ¿Cómo está?

Un hombre se acercó a saludarlo, Se excusó y respondió al llamado del sujeto dejando a Sakura a solas con su maestra

-No entiendo nada, Tsunade-sama… es un muchacho que conocí por casualidad y que sólo vi en una ocasión ¿Por qué estaba tan emocionada en…?

-Es el Mizukage -le dijo sin oír su pregunta-

-¿El mizukage????!!!!!!

-El joven y apuesto mizukage, así como lo ves…

-Eso si no me lo esperaba

En el resto de la velada Hideki no parecía interesado en otra cosa que hablar con ella, al parecer todo había sido planeado por su maestra, Ino quien se encontraba revoloteando por el lugar no perdía oportunidad para acercarse y le hacía gestos descarados a su amiga, finalmente el chico la llevó hasta un balcón solitario donde se quedó mirando a la luna hasta que se decidió a hablar

-Te ves muy hermosa –exclamó sin mirarla, al principio le sorprendió el comentario y no estaba segura de que responder, sinceramente le incomodaba estar allí

-Arigato… -respondió tardíamente-

-Sakura-san… no quiero dar muchas vueltas al asunto –se volteó hasta ella buscando sus ojos, eso no le gustó en absoluto, algo andaba mal- en todo este tiempo he pensado en ti y en la posibilidad de verte otra vez… y hace unos días cuando recibí la invitación de konoha no pude evitar asociarla contigo, realmente me agradó la idea de verte…

-Ah…. –bajó la vista sin más respuesta que esa monosílaba-

-Me pareces una persona muy especial…. Y realmente no creo que conozca a alguien mejor que tu – tragó saliva y por un largo minuto guardó silencio, ella estaba en la misma situación temiendo a lo que pudiera seguir ¿A dónde diablos quería llegar? Lo miró insegura cuando el decidió continuar- Tú eres… la que elegí… para que sea mi… esposa

¿Esposa? ¿Había oído bien? No, no podía ser cierto, a penas y se conocían, ¿Cómo podía ese chico estarle hablando de matrimonio?

-Yo… No… no entiendo

-Lo que escuchaste… Sakura Haruno… quiero que seas mi esposa…

La catatonia la invadió… Maldición, de pronto sintió un nudo formarse en su estomago, no sabía en qué clase de sueño estaba metida pero no le gustaba nada, el joven frente a ella sacó de su traje una pequeña caja abriéndola ante sus ojos para dejar al descubierto un hermoso anillo de diamantes

-Acepta, por favor…

En ese momento su cuerpo parecía no responderle ¿De veras le estaba pasando eso? Al cabo de unos segundos que le parecieron horas siguió sin articular palabra y lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo del lugar, huyó… sencillamente eso…. Pasó por el salón donde hablaba gente elegante, la elite de todos los países y no le importó parecer una loca frente a ellos, corrió hasta el portal del enorme y lujoso salón empujando a quien se ponía en su camino e ignorando la voz de su maestra, al llegar a la calle corrió con más desesperación, perdió la noción del tiempo, al llegar a una esquina su tacón se quebró dando así un tropezón sin caer… se quitó los zapatos y siguió corriendo hasta que visualizó la puerta de su departamento, entró de forma frenética dando un portazo, al detenerse el cuerpo le temblaba y sentía un molesto dolor en las pantorrillas, decidió caminar ahora taciturnamente hasta su alcoba todavía con el tacón roto en manos, un halo de luz se colaba por la ventana en la habitación a oscuras dio unos pasos repasando lo sucedido cuando notó la figura que al principio no pudo reconocer, sentada en su cama…

-Sa… ¿Sasuke-kun?


	10. Sin pensar

X: Sin pensar

El amanecer estaba próximo, el reloj de pared marcaban las 4:30 a.m. el cielo por la ventana se veía ligeramente rojo así como sus ojos abiertos en la afonía lúgubre de la habitación, no había dormido ni pretendía hacerlo, unas ojeras se hacían visible en su rostro pálido, apretaba los dientes, en su interior su corazón saltaba inusualmente agitado y sus nervios le traicionaba horriblemente, el mover los pies y juguetear con los dedos se había convertido en un claro signo de desesperación y ya no podía lidiar con eso

El silencio había reinado desde la mañana cuando la pelirosa salió entre enfadada y triste del lugar, no entendía como en tan poco tiempo ella había logrado un cambio de esa magnitud en él, hacía mucho que se había olvido de las emociones, de lo que era preocuparse por alguien más… de esos "lazos" que entorpecían su propósito pero ahora lo único que hacía era pensar en ella y la forma en que la heriría al completar su plan…. Ya no lo iba a soportar, debía averiguar hasta donde llegaba ese sentimiento, hasta qué punto ese _deseo_ se convertía en _amor_ ya no iba a pensar… sólo sentir, al menos por esa noche

Salió de su escondite y divisó el portal de konoha más vigilado que lo habitual ¿Qué importaba? No iban a descubrirlo, no ahora… nada podía detenerlo… como una sombra sigilosa e imperceptible pasó, ningún ojo podría verlo… cruzo la villa ahora más despacio. Nada parecía haber cambiado, todo era igual a sus recuerdos, los rostros hokages, ahora con el rostro de una mujer entre ellos, las casas, la torre hokage, la academia ninja, el puesto de ramen… donde vio a su ex compañero y quizás alguna vez amigo hablando con una chica, le tomo poco descubrir que se trataba de Hinata Hyuga

-Naruto-Kun, tienes que volver…. Estás en la guardia principal…

-Si, si… ya estaba de regreso… -decía dando el último sorbo al tazón para luego limpiar su boca usando su brazo sin embargo desvió la vista hasta un oscuro tejado quedándose serio… no había nada-

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó al ver que su expresión cambiaba repentinamente-

-Ah… no es nada… mejor volvamos antes de que Kakashi sensei descubra que me fui

Siguió su camino de forma rápida y sin detenerse mientras el sudor helado recorría su frente, divisó la ventana abierta de la casa que buscaba y sin más reparos entró… al penetrar en la habitación pudo inhalar el mismo aire a cerezos que sólo ella emanaba, miró sobre el buró una foto olvidada, la misma que un día decoraba su recamara, ella no se encontraba allí ¿Dónde habría ido? Se sentó en la cama tendida de forma descuidada, colocando el mentón sobre sus manos… al cabo de unos minutos sintió unos pasos torpes y la puerta cerrase de un golpe… espero a que llegara, le parecieron eternos los segundos que pasaron y el sudor frio continuaba humedeciendo su frente hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió y entró ella emitiendo un mudo sollozo, la observó desde la penumbra hasta que oyó su voz

-Sa… ¿Sasuke-kun?

Naruto continuó su camino junto a Hinata, últimamente la chica pasaba tiempo con él, la había conocido un poco mejor aunque continuaba sin entender ciertas actitudes de su parte, la miró de soslayo y la descubrió también mirándolo, de inmediato desvió la mirada al sentirse observada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente, él sonrió sin saber qué le causaba ese efecto

-¿Qué… que es lo gracioso?

-Ah… es sólo que eres muy tímida Hinata… -ella hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír sin contestar, siguieron un rato por el sendero solitario sentándose en una banca-Bien, este es el punto que nos toca vigilar…

-Hai

-¿No crees que es muy aburrido todo esto?

-Eh… pues… tal vez… pero es una tarea importante, siento mucho que tengas que ser mi compañero, yo suelo ser muy aburrida –el rubio sacudió la cabeza infantilmente-

-No… no es eso, Hinata, no me molesta estar contigo, dattebayo… es más me alegra que en estos últimos tiempos nos hayamos vuelto amigos

-_¿Le… alegra?_

_-_Es muy bueno que sea así, hace tanto que nos conocemos… pero… yo no creo saber mucho de ti

-¿Te interesa saber algo de mi?

-Ja… ¿Por qué no? Bien! Ya que tenemos un buen rato aún ¿Qué tal si charlamos? Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor… Yo pregunto algo y luego tu a mí

-Etto…em… bien… entonces… sólo…. Pregunta

-Ah –se llevó la mano a la barbilla en señal de estar pensando y luego con una mirada picara se volvió a ella- dime ¿Alguna vez has salido con alguien? –su rostro se tornó todavía más rojo y el rubio comprendió que hizo una pregunta muy incomoda-

-Eh… etto… ¿Po… por qué preguntas eso?

-Simple curiosidad –contestó llevándose los brazos tras la cabeza- ¿kiba nunca te ha invitado?

-¡Claro que no! Kiba-kun y yo somos amigos…

-Mmmmm…. Pero… de seguro te gusta alguien ¿verdad? –en ese momento la ojiperla sintió que iba a desfallecer ¿Por qué Naruto le hacía esas preguntas?-

-Pues si, pero… pero…Ya no preguntes esas cosas… Naruto-kun….es difícil… –mantuvo la mirada esquiva y luego sin aviso se animó a preguntar- ¿tú… saliste con… Sakura-san, cierto?

-Ah?.... jeje… no ¿Cómo crees? Ella… ella… -su mirada se volvió opaca- ella todavía ama a Sasuke… y aprendí a vivir con eso –le sonrió ampliamente- el amor es difícil ¿Verdad?

-_Mucho…_

Sakura se sentía confundida no terminaba de comprender lo que le había ocurrido, sin saber en qué momento se encontraba en su puerta, la cual se había convertido en una imagen de alivio pues sabía que tras ella encontraría refugio y soledad para llorar cuanto quisiese, no podía entender el sentimiento que la invadía en ese momento, tenía una mezcla de ira y tristeza, estaba enojada con el mundo, parecía que todos confabulaban para entristecerla, para dañarla, las lagrimas no salían pero su respiración se había vuelto débil, la cabeza le pesaba y sentía su pulso acelerado, caminó hasta su habitación deseando sólo recostarse y olvidar lo que acababa de pasar sin embargo, al entrar pudo percibir a alguien allí, sintió miedo… y una opresión en pecho…. El corazón le dio un vuelco al observar la figura, era familiar, terriblemente familiar

-Sa… ¿Sasuke-kun?

Preguntó con un hilo de voz, él como respuesta se puso de pie observando petrificado a la muchacha iluminada por el halo de luz que se filtraba en la habitación, ella se limito a hacer lo mismo que él, aunque se sentía incomoda, lo miró detenidamente y pudo notar que el puño le temblaba ¿Era eso posible?

Él, por su lado creía estar en un sueño, la miró con embeleso sin creer que esa criatura fuera de este mundo, le parecía irreal, irreal y hermosa… parecía de ensueño, su cabello de rosa inusual caía suelto con delicadas ondulaciones que le llegaban a la cintura, sus ojos de verde jade brillaban mirándolo fijamente, su piel blanca resplandecía con el brillo de la porcelana, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de sutil carmín y mordía su labio inferior el cual se veía y seguramente sabía como la cereza, bajó su mirada hasta su cuerpo, su figura esbelta, su escote dejaba apreciar un busto de agradable tamaño para su gusto, su cintura pequeña y sus caderas angostas, además de unas piernas bien formadas que dejaba al descubierto por el tajo del vestido casi trasparente

Su respiración se volvió jadeante al verla allí, tan quieta y silenciosa, no encontraba palabras para describir lo que veía… si… había una palabra que lograra describir a aquel ángel… ambrosía… ella era eso… ambrosía

-¿Qué haces aquí? –se atrevió a preguntarle

-Te fuiste muy mal esta mañana y yo…y yo… _maldición ¿Qué demonios le digo?_

-Estoy bien… olvídalo

-No finjas que no te importa…

-Ya estoy harta de que todo el mundo me haga daño… -en su voz podía percibirse su enojo, el verlo allí la sorprendió pero a la vez empeoró su estado, ya la había lastimado suficiente por hoy- ¡¿Para qué viniste si no te importo?!!!!!

-¡Maldita sea, ese es el problema!!!! Que si me importas…. –dijo esto en un tono más bajo-

Se acercó a ella quien retrocedió intuitivamente luego de oírlo gritar a pesar de que no sintió miedo, mas bien esto último que escucho la sorprendió, él siguió avanzando hasta ella mientras retrocedía hasta que se sintió el roce helado de la pared en su espalda, ya no podía huir más, él la tenía acorralada, lo único que se oía en ese momento era el agitado latido de sus corazones

Sasuke colocó la mano en la pared asegurándose de que no huyera de su agarre, notó que estaba asustada y él en cierta forma también lo estaba, se acercó tanto que podía respirar su aire y el perfume de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, estaba allí, sin pensar… pero necesitaba saberlo, averiguar los límites de esa sensación que lo consumía por dentro, sintió en un segundo el paso de la vida, el pesar de sus noches de soledad, el morir de los días lejos de allí, la incertidumbre de los últimos años en los que en ocasiones la pensaba y se preguntaba si todavía lo quería… pasaron como flashes cientos de imágenes y un recuerdo en el que nuevamente la había encontrado

Había sido el año anterior en que la vio de lejos pasar, reía mientras hablaba con sus compañeros de equipo, él la observó sin ser visto, el tiempo había pasado y la había cambiado, ya no se veía más como la niña boba de ilusiones de años atrás, la halló lejana a él y se dio cuenta cuánto pesa la vida, cuánto nos cambian los días, cuan distintos habían sido sus caminos

Ella le sostuvo la mirada en un acto de valor en el que a hablar no se atrevió, calló una vez más pues sentía que las palabras sobraban donde sus lagrimas hablaban, que difícil era amar cuando se tiene miedo, cuando piensas que no es correcto

Vaya sentimiento el amor…. Tan sólo cuatro letras, dos sílabas y tanta profundidad guarda, tantas emociones describe, el amor, era sin duda eso lo que lo estaba cambiando, lo que le había despertado esas sensaciones inesperadas, la ofuscación, esa sinceridad arrebatada y ese impulso estúpido que tuvo de ir a buscarla

Sin sentido, sin razón, ni pensamiento, sin saber por qué con su brazo libre la rodeó mientras a la pelirosa se le erizó la piel, su boca se abrió pero no salió palabra

-¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Eso mismo quiero averiguar… porque me estoy volviendo loco… más bien… me estás volviendo loco

Ya no podía contenerse más, acercó sus labios a los suyos y los besó suavemente, ella no terminaba de convencerse y luego de un gemido ahogado intentó librarse pero él la atrajo abruptamente besándola ahora con desesperación, apresó su boca en la suya, ella sintió el roce húmedo de su lengua y sus manos grandes estrechándola fuertemente por la cintura recorriéndola con delicadeza, no pudo evitar corresponderle con la misma intensidad con movimientos inexpertos, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y cerró los ojos rogando que aquello no fuera un sueño

Él no podía pensar en nada más, sus sentidos se quemaban y el calor le subía por el cuerpo, no quería detenerse, la deseaba demasiado y al tenerla allí, entre sus brazos sólo quería sentir su pasión y saborear el rojo de sus labios, disfrutar de la calidez de sus manos haciendo círculos en su nuca, inhalar su aroma y recorrer cada parte de su piel blanca

Se separaron de a poco por la falta de oxigeno, la miró profundo sin soltarla, su mirada seguía siendo ingenua y sus mejillas ahora estaban más rosadas, ese beso había sido mejor que en cualquier sueño, indudablemente estaba loco… pero esa locura tenía nombre y apellido, acababa de confirmarlo, se llamaba Sakura Haruno…

-_Dime que has hecho conmigo mujer… que ya no respiro nada que no sea tu aire, ni pienso en nada que no lleve tu nombre… _

Era ella la causa de su silenciosa asfixia, la que se atrevió a cruzar las barreras que mantenían preso a su corazón, la que siempre lo amó sin condición, la que devolvió el significado a la palabra amor, y de a poco le regresaba lo que hace mucho perdió, nuevamente y sin aviso volvió a besarla mientras la oscuridad se desvanecía en la luz del día, desapareciendo así la noche y muriendo con ella sus temores

-Sasuke-kun –le musitó con la voz de niña que le llenaba los oídos, el llanto la desbordaba, se hundió en su pecho mientras el chico la abrazó con fuerza con su respiración todavía sin control, le apartó el cabello para depositarle un beso en el cuello

-Lo siento… -le dijo mientras ella presionó con fuerza su brazo comprendiendo su disculpa y sin querer apartarse de ese espacio donde podía oír sus latidos golpear en su pecho…. –Tengo que irme…. –habló tras varios minutos de tenerla en sus brazos-

-No te vayas… -pidió con la voz entrecortada- Onegai, Sasuke-kun… quédate conmigo esta noche… te necesito –curvó los labios pensando cómo resistirse a esa invitación cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar en la mesa de noche, ella en lugar de contestar lo desconectó y volvió su mirada hasta él- Gomene… yo no… -entonces sintió sus dedos pasar por su mejillas secando su llanto furtivo

-Vamos… ve a cambiarte –le dijo con un tono inusualmente dulce, asintió y se dirigió al baño para luego salir con el pijama puesto, el cuerpo todavía le temblaba y no le respondía, no podía creerse esa escena, al entrar en la alcoba lo encontró recostado en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados, le pareció demasiado bueno para ser real y se acercó lentamente para acostarse a su lado, si por si acaso era un sueño, no quería despertar, al sentirla él la atrajo tomándola una vez más por su estrecha cintura, fue ella quien en esta ocasión se animó a besarlo para luego acurrucarse en su pecho

-Sasuke-kun –le colocó el dedo en los labios para callarla-

-No digas nada… al menos por ahora, no digas nada –la besó despacio y esta vez sin apuros, sus mente se nublaba en esa circunstancia y lo único que deseaba era no soltar su pequeño cuerpo que aún temblaba en sus brazos, siguieron así entre besos hasta que el sueño la venció, había sido demasiado para un solo día, él continuó acariciando su rostro recorriéndolo con la yema de los dedos preguntándose cómo aquella chica había logrado meterse en cada célula de su cuerpo… todavía dormida lo abrazó fuertemente y una lágrima corrió por su cara

El intenso sol llegaba a su cama atravesando la ventana abierta, abrió los ojos con pereza buscando a alguien a su lado, pero se halló sola y cubierta por un cobertor, las manecillas del reloj anunciaban el mediodía, se frotó los ojos recordando las imágenes de la madrugada pasada… saboreó sus labios sonrojándose, caminó con los pies descalzos para darse un baño, tenía demasiados sentimientos peleando en su pecho, pero no había lugar para pensar, tenía cosas que aclarar….


	11. La propuesta

XI: La propuesta

Naruto dormía plácidamente entre ronquidos sórdidos abrazando un peluche de felpa mientras el timbre sonaba insistentemente hasta que finalmente la puerta fue tumbada de un golpe y alguien comenzó a sacudirlo en la cama

-Maldita sea, Naruto… ¡Despierta!!!!!

-¿Qué demonios pasa? ¡Sai!!!! Apenas es mediodía ¿Ya olvidaste que es sábado?

-Ash… eres imposible…. ¿Qué no te acuerdas? Se supone que luego del almuerzo debemos escoltar a la esposa y la hija del señor feudal del país del té

-Diablos ¿Hasta cuándo van a fastidiarme con eso?

-Sólo vístete y terminemos con esto…

-¿Por qué no las envías en una de tus aves? Sería mucho más fácil –le dijo colocándose los pantalones que halló en el piso, Sai se dejo caer en una silla apoyando el codo en la mesa mientras su compañero se vestía-

-Deberías limpiar de vez en cuando, esto es un basurero

-Si… he pensado en hacerlo –contestó dejando a su lado un frasco de leche que bebía para ir por su equipo ninja, Sai tomo el envase dando un suspiro

-_Esto expiró hace una semana… _será un largo día…

-Ni que lo digas… ¿Sakura-chan nos acompañará?

-No lo creo, después de lo de anoche

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿No lo sabes? –en su cara siempre inexpresiva se atisbó un poco de sorpresa, todo el mundo lo sabía, excepto su distraído amigo, luego de titubear un poco habló- …Ino me comentó que salió de la fiesta antes de que termine, estaba frenética y empujó a varias personas en su camino aunque realmente no sé lo que sucedió, ya sabes cómo es Ino

Naruto levantó una ceja extrañado ¿Qué había pasado con su amiga? Últimamente la había notado demasiado extraña, triste y en ocasiones sus ojos daban la impresión de haber estado llorado, pero aunque intentó obtener respuesta por todos los medios siempre le contestaba lo mismo "No me pasa nada, sólo estoy cansada" no le creía ni media palabra pero se le acababan las ideas… salió sin molestarse en levantar la puerta que permanecía en el suelo, Sai lo observó discretamente con algo de pena en los ojos pues sabía la propuesta que había recibido su compañera, sólo que no se atrevió a decírselo al rubio ya que eso no ayudaría en sus animos… al caminar unas pocas cuadras notó que el estómago del Uzumaki gruñía

-Ah… creo que algo me hizo daño –Sai sólo se cubrió el rostro con una mano y siguió su paso sin prestar atención al malestar del chico

La pelirosa caminaba por otra calle con paso decidido a pesar de que una molestia provocado por los nervios la invadía, tenía una sensación horrible y creía que podría vomitar en cualquier momento, esto empeoró cuando a poca distancia divisó la torre Hokage, penetró en ella ahora más lento levantando con dificultad sus pies hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta donde trabajaba su maestra, entró sin tocar provocando sorpresa en la mujer que luego de una fracción de segundo de mirarla se levantó pronunciando su nombre, ella endureció la mirada avanzando hasta ella

-Sakura…

-No diga nada… la que va a hablar soy yo…

-Sakura, por favor

-¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? Confié en usted y…y… me tendió…¡Una trampa!!

-No fue así

-¿Entonces como fue? Todo el tiempo lo tuvo planeado, no lo puedo creer, me trató como una imbécil… no crea que aceptaré

-No es algo que puedas decidir, es una decisión ya tomada

-¿Perdón? –De repente sentía que definitivamente iba a vomitar- ¿Cómo que…?

-Lo siento, Sakura… pero tendrás que casarte con ese joven…

-Ja… ¿Se escucha al hablar? Es de mi boda de la que estamos hablando ¿Cómo así que no puedo decidir con quién casarme?

-Yo no quería… realmente no quería que fuera así… pero… pero… fueron esos malditos viejos los que dieron su palabra en nombre de konoha… sabes que no todo es aprobado por mi y ellos creyeron que era lo mejor para Konoha…

La chica se tumbó en una silla sujetando su cabeza, estaba encolerizada… así que había sido una pieza sacrificada por konoha en su intento idiota de hacer amistad con todos los países

-Fui canjeada…

-No lo digas de esa forma

-Maldita sea, esto no me está pasando –su maestra se acercó colocándole una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, Sakura lo apartó bruscamente para luego mirarla con desdén

-Lo siento, te juro que no estaba de acuerdo… no lo iba a aceptar… pero luego…luego de conocer a Hideki, Sakura te aseguro que creí que él podría hacerte feliz

-¿Desde cuándo sabe lo que me hará feliz?

-Él es un buen hombre, una gran oportunidad para ti

-¿Para mí o para Konoha?

-Escucha niña… el te ama realmente –la zarandeó mientras le decía esto- Sakura… ha pasado mucho tiempo, no puedes seguir aferrada a la misma ilusión de cuando niña, tienes que seguir con tu vida, tienes que enamorarte y ser feliz como lo mereces

-Nadie le da derecho a lo que hizo, no puede… -su voz se cortó, se aclaro la garganta y luego continuó- no puede obligarme a… olvidarme de él

-¡Sasuke no va a volver!!!! Date cuenta de ello y déjalo atrás, sólo quiero que seas feliz…

-No lo seré con ese desconocido… y en cuanto a Sasuke… él… él…

-Es un desertor, por mucho que intenté las personas del consejo se niegan a considerarlo como un ninja de konoha, para todos él es un traidor que debe ser eliminado, trabaja con akatsuki… por Dios…

Sakura salió corriendo dando un sonoro portazo dejando muy triste a su maestra, quien notó que había hablado de más… la pelirosa se encontraba demasiado herida, se sentía traicionada por una de las personas en las que más confiaba, ella parecía haberse reducido a un simple objeto que puede ser vendido o canjeado, fue tan estúpida, sabía que negarse no era una opción, en una ocasión tuvo la desagradable misión de llevar a la hija de un señor feudal hasta el país de las olas para unirse en matrimonio con un daimio de allí, por supuesto la chica lo hacía en contra de su voluntad, pero resistirse no le sirvió, en ese entonces se sintió tan mal, pero ese sentimiento no se comparaba con el de ahora, corrió sin rumbo hasta que sin darse cuenta se encontraba casi en las afueras de konoha, se sentó en una banca, la misma donde Sasuke la había dejado varios años en el pasado… fue al recordar esto cuando su nombre se vino a su mente y luego las palabras de Tsunade

"…para todos él es un traidor que debe ser eliminado…"

Se sintió tan estúpida, todas esas veces que salieron en su búsqueda no eran más que un engaño, en realidad jamás pretendieron perdonarlo ni mucho menos, lo único que querían era eliminarlo, siguió maldiciendo mientras con sus manos hacía círculos en su cien, la cabeza le punzaba, sentía a la vez una enorme opresión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar a pesar de que tomaba grandes bocados de aire, pensó en el moreno y compendió un poco el odio que sentía pues en ese momento ella también experimentaba ese sentimiento, odiaba con cada una de sus células a esas personas que se atrevían a decidir su vida sin consultar, se puso de pie pero flaqueó por un momento, había sido vilmente traicionada y sólo conocía un lugar donde reconfortarse sin embargo un mareo la obligó a sentarse de nuevo, cerró los ojos fuertemente y unos segundos después escuchó unos pasos acercase, alzó la vista que estaba algo nublada y distinguió un rostro familiar, cabello cobre, ojos miel…

-Maldita sea…

Se puso de pie dispuesta a huir pero el chico la sostuvo del brazo y no logró librarse

-Quiero hablarte

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir

-No me iré de konoha hasta que me aceptes Sakura-san

Apretó fuertemente los puños y se mordió los dientes, su paciencia se agotaba, sabía que con su descomunal fuerza lograría enviarlo lejos y estaba considerarlo hacerlo

-No quiero hacerte daño, Sakura-San… pero… ¿sabes?... ejem… tal vez te parezca una persona egoísta, terriblemente egoísta sin embargo…lo hago… porque… te amo, te amo desde aquel día que te encontré, más bien.. que me encontraste y es algo que no puedo evitar sentir –disminuyó la tensión de su mano abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, cavilaba el asunto y no lograba entender cómo alguien llega a amar a una persona sin conocerla-

-Estás… confundido, no puedes amarme, apenas me conoces…

-Es amor a primera vista, supongo… tampoco lo entiendo, pero créeme… es así, uno no elige a quien querer… te juro que si aceptas te haré muy feliz –se acercó tomando su mano para pasar suavemente una argolla por su dedo, ella al notarlo se apartó rápidamente dándole la espalda

-No lo haré… no puedo hacerlo, todos me han traicionado, me vieron la cara de idiota… ja.. están muy mal, no aceptaré ser vendida de esta forma!!!! –huyo del lugar dejando al chico con el brazo extendido en un intento de detenerla, corrió lo más que le permitieron sus piernas al igual que lo había hecho en la madrugada pasada, sólo que esta vez llevaba otro rumbo

Trepó el árbol entrando al refugio del moreno, este se hallaba recargado en el diván, al verla se puso de pie con intención de alcanzarla, su cara estaba extrañamente sonrojada pero al verla su expresión cambio, sus pupilas de negro profundo adquirieron un brillo apagado bajo la luz estival que cruzaba por la ventana… algo no andaba bien

La chica se veía diminuta, pequeña… frágil. Se abrazaba a sí misma mientras unos mechones rosas le cubrían parte del rostro, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban cubiertos por una capa brillosa de lagrimas y se veían cansados, sentía un abrumador vacío y un dolor, un punzante dolor tan grande que ningún kunai o shuriken podría causarle, sino el dolor que provocan las palabras, el más grande dolor causado por una acción…ahora sabía lo que era eso de "la causa y el efecto" tenía una sensación de vértigo, de pánico, de desconcierto y comenzaba a contagiársela al Uchiha que fue recorrido por cientos de ideas en el minuto que se quedó inmóvil en su puerta, se atrevió a mirarlo para luego correr a buscar refugio en sus brazos, él le correspondió estrechándola con fuerza sin preguntar el motivo que la mortificaba pero una fastidiosa sensación le heló el estomago, ella se aferró a su camisa con la misma desesperación que lo hace un moribundo a la vida, su rostro estaba inmerso en sus pectorales mientras con dificultad respiraba su masculina esencia, la frustración, la rabia y el abatimiento amenazaba con estallar en su interior, él la abrazó con más fuerzas con la esperanza de calmarla y aunque su rostro permanecía hierático su interior se desesperaba al no oírle decir nada, un ligero gemido brotó de sus labios hasta que quedó diluido en el silencio

-Sa..Sakura

La tomó sutilmente del mentón obligándola a erguir la cabeza, mas sus ojos permanecían esquivos

-Mirame… ¿Qué… que ha pasado?

Emitió un intento de sonrisa, con el dedo índice tocaba la argolla en el anular, la siguió empujando hasta que la dejó resbalar para luego rodar por el piso

-No es nada… -le dijo con una voz que no sonaba como la suya- Gomene… -él le acarició el rostro mirándola con desconfianza, de algo estaba seguro, esa chica no sabía cómo mentir, separó los labios para hablar pero ella lo calló con un inesperado beso, para otra vez abrazarlo

-Sasuke-kun… promete que no me harás daño

Su cuerpo se tensionó y sólo se limito a su típica monosílaba, un vacío "hpm" sin hallar otro modo de responderle, buscó sus labios para depositarle un tierno beso sin dejar de rodearla con sus fuertes brazos haciendo círculos en su espalda, la sensación de culpa lo arrasó mas no soportaba oír sollozar a esa inocente criatura, nunca le había agradado ver llorar a una mujer, pero esta mujer en particular potenciaba ese sentimiento, en esos momentos deseaba más que cualquier cosa aliviar su dolor para verla sonreír y lo único que se le ocurría era… mentir

-Lo… prometo…


	12. Decisiones

XII: Decisiones

Una dormida Sakura se encontraba entre las sabanas de la cama del Uchiha, caía la tarde mientras el chico la observaba dormir con respiración agitada, cavilaba el asunto preguntándose cual era el motivo de su angustia ¿Seria él una vez más? Entonces recordó lo que le pidió entre sollozos

"…promete que no me harás daño…"

Se recostó a su lado sintiéndose la peor basura, sabía que era una promesa que no podía cumplir… le pasó una mano por la mejilla, tenía una expresión de malestar y murmuraba algo que no lograba distinguir

-Sakura

La llamo sin estar seguro de deber despertarla, repitió el llamado y ella comenzó a abrir pesadamente los ojos, le sonrió débilmente para rodear su cuello con sus brazos, se mantuvo así, abrazándolo, tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado sentía una gran dicha al poder estar de ese modo con Sasuke, pero por otro deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla, ni siquiera podía pensar en la posibilidad de contraer matrimonio con aquel muchacho, simplemente no entendía cómo había caído en eso. La tristeza le invadió nuevamente al recordar que fue su maestra, la persona que tanto había respetado, admirado y querido quien estuvo de acuerdo en engañarla para casarse con Hideki, no sabía exactamente que hacer, su vida últimamente daba giros extraños y sucesos inesperados ocurrían

-Sasuke-kun…

-Hmp… ¿Qué sucede?

Negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó todavía más en su pecho, había tantas cosas que quería decirle y preguntarle pero simplemente no se atrevía ¿Qué sentía el Uchiha por ella? ¿Acaso la quería? En un momento de arrebato le dijo que le importaba pero eso no equivalía a amarla…

-No es nada… -no quería seguir siendo herida, ya no quería sufrir pero sus problemas parecían nunca desaparecer y la felicidad le parecía sólo una utopía- … ¿me quieres? –le preguntó tímidamente sin soportar la incertidumbre, el silencio se extendió por un perpetuo minuto y su cuerpo se estremecía, su respuesta podía romperle el corazón en mil pedazos o darle un nuevo motivo para sonreír y creer nuevamente en que se puede ser feliz

La tarde agonizaba, el cielo estaba gris y negras nubes comenzaban a oscurecer las calles de konoha, las gotas de lluvia no se hicieron esperar y pronto empezaron a golpear el camino de tierra

-¡Genial!! ¡Lo que nos faltaba!!!! –exclamo el chico de orbes azules llegando a la entrada de la villa seguido de su compañero que como siempre se mantenía impasible- Como si hubiera sido un buen día ahora llueve

-Ni que fuera la gran cosa –le dijo adelantándose y cubriéndose la cabeza, el rubio no se preocupo en hacerlo y sólo dio alcance al pelinegro, el mal humor nada común en él se hacía visible en su rostro

-Ash… fueron días tan aburridos, quiero una misión de verdad y no andar de niñera escoltando mujeres…

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? Últimamente estás de muy mal humor

-Las cosas no pintan bien ¿Es un buen motivo no crees?

-Pues si, la situación es difícil pero ¿no eres tú el que siempre esta dando ánimos y diciendo que puedes con cualquier cosa?

-Me di cuenta de que hay cosas con las que no puedo –Sai lo miró extrañado y antes de que preguntara recibió respuesta- Sakura-chan por ejemplo… -su mención podría estar orientada a muchas direcciones, Sai estaba consciente de los sentimientos no correspondidos que guardaba su amigo, sin embargo también sabía que con el tiempo había logrado sobrellevarlos y encaminarlos en un sentido fraterno, todos habían notado cambios extraños en Sakura pero no le dio demasiada importancia pues la chica solía entristecer con mucha facilidad cuando se tocaba el tabú en que se había convertido el nombre Sasuke Uchiha, decidió hablar sin comprometer sus palabras

-Todo estará bien con Sakura…

-Eso espero –le dijo nada convencido, miró de soslayo al moreno para luego consultar la hora en su reloj- ¿No tenías una cita con Ino hoy?

-Ah… si, en un par de horas –respondió también mirando su reloj y rascando su cabeza-

-Creo que la lluvia arruinara su paseo –rio divertido imaginando la cara de la rubia-

-No, que va… leí que una caminata bajo la lluvia les resulta muy romántico a las mujeres…

Una venita comenzó a palpitar en la frente de Naruto, nada parecía molestarle a su compañero que sonreía con total naturalidad, se cruzó de brazos ahora estando totalmente empapado con los cabellos rubios pegados al cráneo

-Sigues con esa tontería de los libros…

-Al menos me ayudó a conseguir una cita… en cambio tú –su sonrisa no desaparecía-

-¿Yo que?!!!!

-Sólo digo que tal vez deberías salir con alguien… Hinata-San es una buena opción

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué tiene que ver hinata con todo…?

-Mira allá esta la torre Hokage, reportémonos y acabemos con esto… límpiate o llenaras de lodo la oficina…

-Ese es el plan….

……………………………..

-¿Me quieres?

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, le tomó desprevenido y simplemente no sabía qué responder, tal vez porque él mismo no conocía la respuesta ¿La quería? Indudablemente la deseaba, disfrutaba de su compañía aunque le costara admitirlo, le tranquilizaba oír su voz, su cuerpo perfectamente torneado y su suave piel blanca le habían provocado sensaciones que nunca imaginó, tenerla tan cerca le era muy placentero y a la vez muy difícil pues en momentos creía que perdería el control de sus caricias debido a la presión creciente que sentía en su intimidad cada vez que sus pieles se rozaban, le encantaba respirar su perfume y sin duda devorar el azúcar de sus labios pero hasta esos momentos había descripto tales sentimientos como mero deseo ¿podía eso confundirse con cariño? No lo sabía…

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más prisa atenuando el silencio incomodo que se había formado, un relámpago iluminó por un fugaz segundo la habitación en penumbra seguido un sórdido trueno. Un nudo se había formado en el estomago del chico aunque su rostro mostraba la misma frialdad de siempre, tenía un estremecimiento extraño imaginando que se trataba del previo al vomito

No darle una respuesta era peor que darle una negativa, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, su mente se había quedado en blanco, en su interior sonrió pensando lo idiota que era por dejar que una pregunta lo dejase en tal estado. La pequeña mano que lo rodeaba comenzó a temblar y la pelirosa súbitamente se sentó en la cama sin mirarle, la atrajo fuertemente de la muñeca otra vez tumbándola en la cama entre fastidiado y arrepentido

-…Si…

"Si"

Una palabra, dos letras… tan corta era su respuesta y esa simple palabra hacía que su corazón brinque en un regocijo intentando salir por su garganta, lo abrazó lo mas fuerte que su emoción le permitió y escondió el rostro en su cuello, la quería… sí, la quería y ese pensamiento le devolvía lo que le habían robado… su fe

…………. ….

En algún bar de konoha un ninja enmascarado de cabello gris entraba cubriéndose de la lluvia seguido por una mujer, caminaron hasta llegar a una mesa

-Vaya, que lluvia…

-¿Kakashi?

Se volteó siguiendo la vez de la mujer que lo llamaba, se trataba de Kurenai sentada en la solitaria barra bebiendo sake

-Ah, Kurenai ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y donde está el pequeño Asuma? –dijo rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo notorio y tratando de ocultar tras el a su compañera-

-Con la niñera… tenía que salir a relajarme un poco…al igual que tú, por lo que veo –dijo pícaramente mirando ahora la mujer escondida tras las anchas espaldas del Jounin- hola Anko

-Ahh Sólo nos hacemos compañía –dijo agitando las manos efusivamente-

-Si, claro…(¬ ¬) –ambos se sentaron junto a ella ordenando lo mismo que su amiga- es un bar muy alegre… me gusta el ambiente

-Si… aunque no todos se ven muy contentos, miren por allá… -señalo la castaña, a lo lejos vieron a Hideki con expresión de funeral recargado en una de las mesas y sosteniendo con una mano su bebida-

-Pero si es el Mizukage

-No tiene buena pinta…

-Ha de ser por el rechazo de la chica Haruno, menuda escena se montó…

-Pues no puedo culparla… conozco a Sakura y no estuve de acuerdo en lo que hicieron, no creo que acepte asi de fácil…

-Pues tu alumna nos dará problemas, todo konoha y las demás aldeas están al tanto de la propuesta, si ella no acepta será un verdadero desastre…

…………………………

Amanecía, todavía caían ligeras gotas de lluvia empañando el cristal de la ventana, Sakura despertó junto a su amado pelinegro, este dormía tranquilamente con su mano todavía en la cintura de la chica, ella sonrió con ternura al verlo así, tan tranquilo y hasta le parecía indefenso en esos momentos, le retiró la mano con cuidado y se dirigió al lavado para refrescar su rostro, a pesar de que no se sentía con ánimos no podía pretender quedarse allí todo el tiempo, era hora de tomar decisiones… se encaminó a la puerta dejando a Sasuke todavía dormido

Era alrededor de las 8 a.m. caminó y no pudo evitar notar que todas las miradas se dirigían a ella, se sonrojó sutilmente aferrándose al paraguas que llevaba, no entendía por que todos la miraban de esa forma hasta que oyó un murmullo cercano

-¿Esa es la chica de la propuesta?

-Si, oí que rechazó al Mizukage

-Pero que tonta, si está guapísimo!!! Además eso meterá en líos a konoha

Así que era eso, todo el mundo lo sabía… sintió la rabia crecer y casi corrió hasta la torre hokage entrando sin tocar a una oficina donde encontró a su rubia amiga entre cientos de papeles al borde de la histeria

-¡¿Cómo hace esto Shizune todos los días?!!!

-Ino…

-Sakura… Que cara llevas ¿Quién se murió?

-Mi espíritu

-Oh vamos, no exageres Sakura

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-Por favor, hasta los perros ninjas lo saben… sólo que no le veo lo malo…

-¿Tú también?

-Vale… lo siento, es horrible que un hombre guapo, poderoso y rico quiera casarse contigo

-Sólo quédate callada

-Y por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba distraerme en algo… pero no creo que logre hacerlo en el hospital con todos mirándome de ese modo… ¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos trabajos?

-¿Eh? Pues no lo sé…

-Vamos, tu cerebro terminara de fundirse si sigues aquí hasta la tarde

-Oye!!!

-Solo hazlo

-Ok, pero sólo porque no puedo concentrarme en estos papeles luego de la cita de anoche

-Si, si, luego me cuentas –le dijo sin darle importancia-

-Bueno…intercambiaremos a las 6 para que Shizune no note nada, metta ne!!!!

En cuanto la rubia desapareció entre la puerta se dirigió a un archivador, se encontraba en la biblioteca principal de la torre hokage, allí se encontraban archivados los datos más importantes de la aldea, claro que contaba con un sistema de seguridad tanto para entrar como para abrir dichos archiveros, pero ambas claves eran de su conocimiento y no le fue difícil engañar a su amiga, al fin buscando entre los contenidos por la "U" encontró lo que buscaba "Clan Uchiha" ya había decidido de qué lado estaba y era una decisión sin vuelta atrás…


	13. Deseo incontenible

_**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y dejan reviews!! Me pone feliz recibirlos pero no siempre tengo tiempo de responderlos, espero seguir leyendonos!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama.... aun pero cuando sean mios Sasuke-kun estara a mi completa merced  
**_

_**Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene lemon**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

XIII: Deseo incontenible

La noche era cálida, el cielo se encontraba despejado y la luna iluminaba con su brillo tenue la habitación en la que se encontraba, estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas observando un sobre cerrado que tenía en frente, una gota de sudor helado le resbalo por la frente mientras sus ojos se mantenían temblorosos y tragaba saliva

"Clan Uchiha" se leía en el sobre con letras mayúsculas y resaltado en color negro, todo lo que Konoha supiera del clan Uchiha estaba en ese sobre, sumergió su mano en la rosada cabellera sin atreverse a romper el sello que mantenía oculta las hojas del informe robado la tarde pasada, todo había salido según su plan y simplemente no podía creer lo fácil que había resultado…

-Pues claro que fue fácil, soy una de las asistentes personales de la Hokage, tengo acceso a todo tipo de información… esto sin duda se consideraría alta traición

Se hecho de espaldas a la cama revolviendo frenéticamente su cabello

-Maldición, porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil!!!

Se giró para quedar de costado y abrazar fuertemente la almohada, tenía un torbellino de sentimientos dando vueltas en su interior, estaba confundida y el sueño comenzaba a ganarle fue cerrando los ojos de a poco dejando el sobre olvidado para finalmente quedarse dormida

Despertó tras una pesadilla, corrió al espejo y se pellizcó la mejilla, dio un suspiro aliviada y volvió a la cama, todavía no amanecía y unas terribles ojeras azotaban su cara, dio vuelta tras vuelta sin poder dormir hasta que decidió ir, tomo el sobre y marchó hasta donde se encontraba el causante de sus dudas, sorprendentemente lo halló despierto mirando el cielo, vestía un pijama que constaba sólo de un pantalón largo, se sonrojó al ver su cuerpo tonificado pero se abofeteó suavemente a sí misma caminando donde él, lo sorprendió por la espalda dándole un suave toque, él reaccionó como siempre, callado y sin emoción

-Es muy temprano…

-Lo sé… no podía dormir, supongo que no soy la única

-Hmp

-Estuve pensando demasiado

-_Que coincidencia_

Le sonrió esta vez fingidamente extendiendo su mano ofreciéndole el paquete, él lo miró sin tomarlo

-Lo traje para ti

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó a pesar de que estaba escrito con letras perfectamente legibles

-Lo saque de los archiveros ayer, tal vez te sea útil –lo tomó para luego mirarla incrédulo-

-¿Lo robaste?

-… ¿Qué crees?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No preguntes cosas tan obvias… Sasuke-kun yo… yo voy a ayudarte en lo que me pidas

Desvió la mirada disimulando los ojos llenos de sorpresa al oír eso

-¿Estás consciente en que me ayudarás?

-…Si, pero quiero hacerlo, estoy contigo

Dio un paso adelante acercándose hasta él, su mirada era cálida mientras el chico se limitaba a mirar el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo con los brazos cayendo al costado y sosteniendo el todavía cerrado sobre, sintió entonces la suave mano de Sakura posarse en su mejilla obligándolo a sostenerle la mirada, sus ojos increíblemente verdes estaban sollozando silenciosamente otra vez y una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su rostro de porcelana

-Sasuke-kun… yo te quiero… sabes, desde que te fuiste mi vida se volvió triste y monótona, sé que tal vez te parezca estúpido, pero dejé de ser esa niña tonta de años atrás, de pronto ya no sonreía y cada noche me sentaba en aquella banca con una falsa esperanza de que regresaras, es tan extraño porque a pesar de que tú jamás me viste sabía que estabas ahí, para levantarme cuando me caiga, para ayudarme cuando me hieran daño y aunque lo hacías de mala gana sabía que tal vez era muy poco, pero yo te importaba y eso era suficiente motivo para ser feliz… los años pasaron muy lentos y aunque te busqué no te encontré y por fin que te tengo aquí, yo no… no quiero dejarte ir y sé que está mal, que hoy te consideran un criminal pero últimamente no me importa la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, yo sé que lo que se hace por cariño va más allá de cualquier principio… ya no quiero vivir atada a las reglas, hacer siempre lo que me ordenan, prefiero seguir por una vez lo que me dicta la voz de mi corazón que por mucho tiempo se mantuvo callada por miedo a salir lastimada… no digo que ese miedo este ausente o haya disminuido es sólo que otros deseos lo superan…

Colocó ahora la otra mano en el rostro del moreno quien evitaba por todos los medios esa mirada que lo torturaba, ella lo besó en los labios sin soltarlo, se sentía sola y terriblemente agobiada y esos fríos labios parecían ser su único consuelo, él sintió el calor nuevamente recorrer su piel, sus dulces labios eran como un néctar de placer que no quería dejar de beber, poco a poco fue dejando caer el sobre y tomó posesión de su cintura tornando más apasionado y exigente ese beso, ella le correspondió de igual forma, ambos estaban confundidos con tantas ideas dando vueltas en sus cabezas y sentirse el uno al otro era lo que despejaba sus dudas

-_lo amo… sin duda lo amo y no quiero ser de nadie más que de él, sólo de él…_

-_¿Hasta cuándo lo voy a poder soportar? Siento que me puede… y aunque me sienta débil, no me importa sólo quiero que sea mía _

Dejó sus labios bajando por su cuello dejando una huella de húmedos besos, ella lo rodeó con los brazos ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar, sentía como su mano se desplazaba de su cintura a su muslo, la piel se le erizó y se le escapó un gemido que intentó disimular avergonzada

Él la escuchó gemir y no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba embobado con su aroma y la suavidad de su piel, de a poco la mente se le fue nublando, todo a su alrededor parecía desaparecer y sólo existía ella, la deseaba tanto y no podía contenerse más, con movimientos lentos y casi imperceptibles la condujo a la cama donde la recostó como si de una flor se tratara, se colocó sobre ella sin soltar su peso y la siguió besando

Despacio siguió por su boca, despacio acariciaba su pierna, su respiración era acuosa y transitoria, la tenía en su cama sin decir nada, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro ruborizado, continuó por su cuello perfumado donde el botón de su blusa lo detenía

En su vientre una guerra se debatía, el éxtasis del placer la consumía y aunque su mente decía "no", su corazón gritaba "sigue, por favor" él levantó la vista como pidiéndole permiso, ella sonrió con la respiración todavía agitada

-Te quiero…Sasuke-kun

Era su forma de decir si y él lo comprendió, desprendió el primer botón, lentamente siguió el segundo y así hasta que acabó, sabía que seguramente sería su primera vez, estaba seguro de ello porque desde aquel primer beso supo que también era el primero, su reacción lo dijo todo. Una duda lo perturbó, si merecía lo que ella le ofrecía, le había dado su cariño sin medida y ahora le entregaba la pureza de su cuerpo, iba a ser quien la convierta de niña a mujer

Le pasó la mano por la espalda y le quitó el sujetador, ocultar sus senos fue su primera reacción, él tomó sus muñecas y como todo movimiento, despacio las aparto volviendo otra vez a su labor

-Eres hermosa… -le dijo en un susurro con su ronca voz, ella comenzaba a temblar por las sensaciones que el Uchiha le despertaba, lanzó un chillido cuando sintió su boca pasar por su endurecido pezón

Su piel le parecía tan dulce y embriagante, succionaba y daba suaves mordiscos a su seno firmes y redondos pasando suavemente del derecho al izquierdo, su mano viajaba por su cintura llegando al cierre de la falda que usaba, la quitó sin apuros, sentía como los dedos le temblaban al igual que su frágil cuerpo que a él se aferraba, comprendía el miedo que quizás experimentaba, de cierta forma lo compartía

Miró el resplandor de sus ojos bajo la luz del día que iniciaba y sintió un escalofrió en su corazón, muchas veces había tenido sexo, pero sin duda era la primera vez que haría el amor, y lo comprendió, la quería en eso no mentía, y su piel, su embriagante piel se convertiría pronto en una adicción, nunca se cansaría de recorrerla

Sus sentidos estaban turbados, no creía que fuera real, que esas caricias eran de verdad, en todo el tiempo no había dejado de emitir suaves gemidos, lo miró inocentemente siendo sus ojos iluminados por la luz del alba que se colaba, deseaba sentir también su piel, robarle al menos un suspiro de su boca, oírlo pronunciar su nombre, erguió su cabeza y beso su cuello como él lo había hecho, jugó con sus cabellos mientras el termino de quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa, se sintió así en completa desnudez entre las sabanas de la cama, sin saber que hacer con sus manos acarició su espalda rozando suavemente con la yema de los dedos las cicatrices que guardaban el recuerdo de alguna batalla, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresas al sentir llegar su mano hasta su intimidad, introdujo un dedo y beso su boca abierta por los gemidos, siguió con uno mas y ella se curvó suspirando en su cuello, su aliento golpeaba en su piel que de repente se entumecía, se separó para observarla y memorizar cada una de sus curvas, era sencillamente perfecta

Se deshizo de lo que llevaba puesto en un rápido movimiento y otra sonrisa se delineó en su rostro al ver la mezcla de inocencia y temor que reflejaban sus ojos jade

Besó su frente, su mejilla, sus labios, su mentón, ella no hacía más que suspirar al sentir que su boca bajaba peligrosamente por su vientre hasta su zona más sensible, ahogó un gemido de placer al sentir su lengua pasar por ahí, por Kami ¿Cómo hacia eso? ¿Cómo es que lograba arrancarle tanto placer de su ser? Sus manos se enterraron en sus cabellos profundamente negros en un intento de pedir más, quería que continuara, sus gemidos iban en aumento, su temperatura aumentaba y eso se reflejaba en el rojo de su cara

La presión en su entrepierna era cada vez más notoria, se colocó sobre ella quien en un movimiento sorpresivo invirtió los papeles quedando en su lugar, le dio una sonrisa picara y se mordió el labio inferior mientras recorría sus pectorales con sus dedos sin tocarlo, simplemente lo estaba volviendo loco, se acercó hasta su oído lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

-Quiero oírte gemir a ti también

Lo estaba haciendo delirar con aquellas caricias, la volteó nuevamente quedando bajo su poder, miró con embeleso su rostro de ángel y sus cabellos perfectamente despeinados, ya no lo soportaba más, abrió con cuidado sus piernas para en un cuidadoso movimiento entrar en ella, sintió al principio una barrera que le impedía seguir, pero no le fue difícil quebrarla llevándose para siempre a la niña y trayendo a la mujer, una mueca de dolor seguido de un chillido se dibujó en la cara de la pelirosa, la acalló con un beso distrayendo así su momentáneo dolor, luego de unos minutos sintió como su cuerpo se acostumbraba y meneaba las caderas a su ritmo, la embistió con más fuerza lanzando ahora inaudibles gemidos a su compás

Sakura se sentía en el cielo y Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que ese instante valía más que cualquier venganza, ella era suya, completa y absolutamente suya y no quería que fuera de nadie más, tan solo imaginar dejarla lo atormentaba, no quería que acabe, deseaba que ese momento fuera eterno, que el mundo se desvanezca en la niebla y que solo exista ella y ese placer salvaje golpeando en su ser

-Eres mía, Sakura Haruno

-Y tú eres mío, Sasuke Uchiha… -respondió entrecortadamente-

Si, lo comprendió de ese modo, que ya jamás iba a ser de alguien más, nunca nadie podría provocar lo que ese pelinegro, ningún hombre la iba a lograr enamorar… sin duda era sólo suya, desde esa madrugada y para siempre sólo suya

Suya en cuerpo y alma, tenía todo lo que de ella podía pedir y ese sentimiento le llenó su orgullo varonil, "mía" repitió en sus adentros y como tal sabría que ya jamás la podría dejar, no estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer, tampoco deseaba pensar pero de algo estaba seguro, sus planes tomaban otro rumbo

La luna se borraba mientras el sol llegaba siendo los únicos testigos de ese acto de amor en el que sus corazones acelerados latían en sincronía, se dejó caer a su lado atrayéndola entre sus brazos, ambos intentaban calmar su respiración, acarició su rosada cabellera apartando uno que otro mechón que caía por su cara, ella apretó su labio contra el suyo mientras sentía como él los cubría con una sábana blanca, se acomodó en el espacio perfecto que era su pecho

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun… -Le dijo cayendo presa del sueño, a él pronto también Morfeo venció e iluminado por sutiles rayos de sol se durmió mientras en el piso yacía como un vago recuerdo olvidado el sobre que había llevado donde se encerraban los secretos de su pasado y a escasos centímetros un anillo que separaba sus caminos…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_¿Que les parecio?_**

**_Nos leemos pronto  
_**


	14. Desenredando el pasado

_**Hola!!!! Aqui les dejo el capitulo 14, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, lo kiero!!!!  
**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

XIV: Desenredando el pasado

El fuerte sol de mediodía brillaba en el tranquilo bosque donde en un oculto cerezo dormían dos amantes, la ojijade abrió sus orbes con desgano, todavía se encontraba abrazada al azabache, lo contempló dormir por unos segundos para luego sonrojarse furiosamente por los actos de la madrugada y el rubor empeoró al descubrir a ambos todavía desnudos , mas no pudo evitar sonreír tras ese recuerdo, suavemente rozo la mejilla del joven mirándolo con ternura, le dio un cálido beso y se sentó en la cama cubierta por la sabana, pretendía caminar en busca de su ropa pero el brazo de Sasuke la rodeo por la cintura reteniéndola, no había levantado el rostro de la almohada, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, se sorprendió y a la vez tembló ante el tacto con el pelinegro

-No te vayas…

-Sasuke-kun… tengo que ir hasta la torre hokage

-¿No que ya no querías vivir atada a las reglas?

Suspiró ocultando una sonrisa, sólo él podía hacerla sonreír en esos momentos, se libro con delicadeza de su brazo que en primera instancia se rehusaba a hacerlo como un niño que se niega a soltar un dulce

-Todavía tengo cosas que arreglar, volveré en la tarde

Comenzó a vestirse, algo incomoda al sentir la mirada de Sasuke clavada en su cuerpo

-Me incomoda que hagas eso…

-¿Qué?

-Eso… mirarme de esa forma, sin pudor alguno

-Hmp, como si no hubiera visto suficiente ya…

Definitivamente la dejo sin habla luego de ese comentario, tenía razón en lo que decía, sin embargo todavía sentía ese sentimiento de vergüenza al pensar que el la observaba desnuda, bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota

-Ya me voy, adiós… -le dijo dispuesta a salir pero el sujetó de la muñeca impidiendo el paso

-¿No vas a despedirte?

-Dije adiós –respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa tras desaparecer en la puerta, era una venganza pequeña pero satisfactoria-

Caminó hacia la aldea, era pasada la hora del almuerzo y había demasiado movimiento como para escabullirse así como así, tenía que usar un jutsu así que con rápidos sellos manuales desapareció entre el humo reapareciendo en uno de los tejados de las viejas casas de konoha, rió para sí, no podía evitar estar de buen humor después de todo, dio un par de pasos para seguir su camino cuando una voz masculina la detuvo

-Es muy peligroso lo que haces, Sakura…

Giró su cabeza lentamente sobre su hombro y se encontró con su mentor acostado leyendo uno de sus libros como era habitual

-Ka…kasashi-sensei…

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas? –le dijo en tono neutro sin apartar la vista de su lectura-

-Ah… bueno… yo

-Estabas fuera de la aldea, ¿Cierto? Sabes que está prohibido salir sin…

-Lo sé –le interrumpió- pero… pero… necesitaba salir, alejarme de la aldea al menos por unas horas… -dijo rogando que su actual situación con la aldea ayudara a excusarse-

-Estoy enterado de todo, de todos modos no sigas huyendo de esa forma…

-Gomen…

Por primera vez levantó la vista hasta ella reflejando en su único ojo visible una mezcla de tristeza y comprensión

-Creo que ibas a hacer algo…

-Eh, si

-Bien, entonces sigue tu camino

-Arigato, Kakashi-sensei… -saltó del lugar dirigiéndose al lugar que debía-

-Niña ingenua….

Un solitario Sasuke daba vueltas en la cabaña, ciertamente el último acto de la pelirosa lo había fastidiado, se había atrevido a rechazar un beso suyo y eso bastaba para herir al orgullo Uchiha, pero a la vez la había vuelto más deseable, había tenido toda su vida y justo en ese momento se le ocurrió volverse mas "comunicativo" con aquel comentario, sus labios se curvaron recordando la desnudez de su ex-compañera, ahora era sólo suya, tal como la había soñado en incontables noches las cuales permanecía en vela luego de despertar con la respiración agitada y ciertas partes de su cuerpo adoloridas

Sin duda esa mujer le había devuelto muchas cosas a su vida, con ella y sólo con ella podía experimentar la sensación de paz y sosiego, sentimientos que le habían resultado lejanos en los últimos años, sin embargo no podía olvidar el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar, recordó el día en que peleó con el Hachibi enviado por Akatsuki y las consecuencias de esa batalla lo llevaron hasta ella, todo eso parecía lejano y pasando el tiempo junto a ella de a poco esos objetivos iban perdiendo sentido ¿Y si estaba mal lo que hacía? ¿Si su felicidad no estaba en la venganza que buscaba? Felicidad… se repitió esa palabra ¿Era eso lo que buscaba? Jamás se había detenido a preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que esperaba completando su venganza, supuso que no era felicidad, más bien… tranquilidad, suspiró cayendo presa nuevamente de la duda cuando divisó olvidado en el piso el sobre con su apellido escrito "Clan Uchiha" esas dos palabras no le parecieron más que ironía, eso no podía seguir llamándose clan, pues se había reducido a una sola persona, se agachó para tomarlo y encontró así cercano al sobre un anillo

Su brillo llamó su atención, era de diamantes genuinos y su sola apariencia decía lo valioso que seguramente era, debía pertenecer a Sakura, sólo ella había habitado el lugar desde la visita de Madara, miró la diminuta pieza por largo rato para luego dejarla con una expresión de frustración sobre el buró

Despegó el sello torpemente sacando unos papales de dentro, los dejo sobre la mesa y comenzó a revisar uno a uno aquellos datos, los primeros eran muy típicos, la historia el clan en cuestión, la rivalidad con los Senju y toda la historia que ya era de su conocimiento, pasó sin mirar varios papeles hasta que llegó a uno que llamó su atención, databa de 10 años atrás, era uno de los más recientes por supuesto, estaba fechado un mes antes de la masacre y se trataba de una misión asignada a dos jóvenes Uchiha, Itachi y Shisui, miró con nostalgia ambos nombres, no era nada de importancia así que continuó con su búsqueda

Por su parte Sakura se encontraba frente a la hokage nuevamente, con una pose decidida y altanera que reflejaba lo ofendida que se encontraba

-Sakura yo…

-No necesito que diga nada, sólo le informo que tendrá que buscar a alguien más para esa tarea porque yo no pienso hacerlo

-No es una tarea ni mucho menos, él te eligió a ti como su esposa!!

-Pues no me importa, no lo voy a aceptar –hizo énfasis en esto último mirando retadoramente a su maestra quien estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió sin llamar-

-No es importante tu aceptación, es una decisión ya tomada… te casarás con el Mizukage

Se giró para ver a su interlocutor y estaban allí, los dos molestos ancianos del consejo con miradas reprobatorias posadas sobre ella, no dijo nada, se limitó a observarlos porque si permitía que las palabras escaparan de sus labios frases muy irrespetuosas saldrían de ella y todavía le quedaba algo de cordura en su ser

-El trato ya fue hecho, así que no tienes opción

-¿El trato? Oh por kami!!! Se oyen al hablar?? Quien creen que soy?? No voy a permitir que pasen sobre mis derechos

-Cállate niña insolente!!! Eres un ninja al servicio de konoha, se supone que harás cualquier sacrificio por el bien estar de la aldea y su gente, es tu obligación cumplir con esto.. no es algo que puedas decidir

-Por favor tranquilícense –habló la rubia para evitar una reacción nada favorable por parte de su alumna-

-Princesa Tsunade no puede consentirla en esto, ella tiene que hacerlo!!!

-Sakura… retírate, debo hablar con ellos…

-Esto no termina aquí –avisó tras cerrar la puerta de un golpe, esa no era la Sakura Haruno de siempre, la niña respetuosa y obediente, habían logrado despertar sentimientos de odio en ella y la rebeldía era evidente en el brillo que denotaban sus ojos jade en esos momentos, caminó sin rumbo fijo cruzándose al salir a un hombre que en ocasiones habría saludado por cortesía pero que en esta ocasión no le hubiera importado darle un empujón para apartarlo de su camino… se trataba de Danzô

Cerró los ojos con pesadez ahora estando un poco más calmada, pero sinceramente no había una buena razón para estar más calmada, su vida no podría estar más complicada y lo único que le daba algo de consuelo era pensar en Sasuke a pesar de que sabía que sus objetivos también eran dudosos

-Diablos!!! –dio un golpe a un árbol logrando quebrarlo, sonrió de mala gana pensando que no debió haber hecho eso, cuando la voz de su amigo la hizo volver a la realidad-

-Sakura-chan

-Naruto… ¿De donde saliste?

-Te vengo siguiendo desde que saliste de la torre, pero venían tan enfadada que…

-¿Lo sabes?

-Si… -le dijo en tono triste bajando la mirada- em… Ino me dijo en la mañana… te juro que sentí muchos deseos de matar al tal Mizukage

-Naruto, pues me sería muy conveniente, pero no hagas locuras, ya veré la manera de resolverlo, no puedo casarme con él

-Claro que no!!!! Debemos evitarlo a toda costa, yo te ayudaré en lo que me pidas, Sakura-chan…

-Gracias –las lagrimas se asomaron a su pupila y no pudo más que aferrarse al rubio que no hizo más que corresponder a su abrazo aprovechando de inhalar su aroma-

-Sakura-chan.. dime… estuviste con alguien? –le preguntó provocando que la chica abriera los ojos como platos ante la inesperada pregunta-

-¿Pp-por que preguntas?

-Bueno… es que… tu aroma.. huele a un perfume masculino

¿Era eso posible? Sasuke había dejado su aroma impregnado en su cuerpo, se avergonzó de ello, pero a la vez la sensación de placer la recorrió otra vez sintiendo la sangre acumularse en su mejilla

-ah… no, no sé de qué hablas…

-Dime la verdad, si este tipo te puso un dedo encima juro que…

-No es eso, te lo aseguro… oye, tengo hambre… ¿quieres ir a comer ramen?

-Claro que sí!!! Oh… pero hay un problema

-Yo invito ni prometes no comer más de dos platos

-Eres estupenda Sakura-chan

Las horas avanzaban con rapidez, se había pasado toda la tarde entre esos documentos descubriendo que todo lo dicho por Madara era cierto, encontró algunos papeles deshechos y casi ilegibles victimas el fuego que arrasó muchas de las casas del barrio Uchiha, seguramente habían sido tomados de allí por ninjas de konoha luego de la masacre, ciertamente su clan había planeado un golpe de estado y el mas involucrado era aquel hombre que respondía al nombre de Fugaku Uchiha. Intento comprender un poco el pensamiento de su hermano mayor, que prefirió acabar la guerra antes del inicio derramando su propia sangre, optando por el menor numero de muertes, entendió que no había otra salida, solo la muerte se veía al final del camino de aquel dilema y le pareció tan primitivo lo que hacen los hombres por alcanzar el poder pero no se sentía en derecho a juzgar pues el mismo había sucumbido a lo más oscuro y bajo para saborear aquello que llaman superioridad y fuerza

Revisó varias misiones asignadas al equipo bajo el mando de Itachi hasta que llegó a una que despertó su interés, "Exterminio Uchiha" donde en negritas podía leer un nombre **Danzô**

Mientras en las afueras de konoha Sakura caminaba, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja y los pájaros sobrevolaban en el horizonte, sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles, nadie escuchaba lo que decía, algunos la miraban con lastima, entre ellos Naruto que además de ese sentimiento albergaba algo de celos, molestia y comprensión, Ino no la entendía, Rock Lee al saludarla le había dicho que tenía su apoyo moral, Sai le dijo que no entendía porque el Mizukage se había fijado en ella con una de sus típicas sonrisas, eso la había enojado pero también hallaba algo de razón en sus palabras

Siguió su marcha decida a hablar con Sasuke, ambos tenían cosas que aclararse y entre eso estaba el hecho de su ahora ¿compromiso? ¿De que otra forma podía llamarlo? Aunque no estaba seguro de querer contárselo pues no sabía cómo afectaría eso al Uchiha, era impredecible la actitud que adoptaría, no lograba descifrar su actual relación con el morocho y cierta sensación le quito la respiración pero al avanzar una mano le cubrió la boca con fuerza y sus manos fueron inmovilizadas en su espalda, intentó librarse sin embargo era demasiada la presión y sus nervios aumentaron al sentir una voz susurrar en su oído

-No te resistas, o dolerá más de lo que debería….


	15. Un mal presentimiento

_**Hola tomodachis!!!! Otra vez me tienen por aqui actualizando ^-^ espero que les guste este cap **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me pone feliz recibirlos asi que ya saben! no les cuesta nada gastar un minuto en escribirme, no importa sin son criticas, todo me sirve para mejorar  
**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

XV: Un mal presentimiento

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, estaba desorientada y tardó varios segundos en recordar lo que había pasado, un gritó se ahogó en su garganta al encontrarse en la infinita oscuridad de una habitación, sus manos permanecían atadas y su boca amordazada, miró en todas direcciones sin distinguir más que sombras, una lagrima surcó su mejilla en medio de los inútiles intentos de librarse de las cuerdas que la mantenían maniatada pero no logró mas que sentir un fuerte ardor en las muñecas, se rindió y la frustración, el enojo y el miedo comenzaban a aflorar a través de su llanto silencioso ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Qué querían de ella? Y principalmente ¿Quién la había llevado?

Tras varios minutos de intentar zafarse se dejó caer en el frío suelo de tierra ya sin fuerzas, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido a causa del jutsu del que había sido víctima, su corazón golpeaba con desesperación mientras su mente intentaba idear la forma de escapar sin hallar resultados

-_ …. ¿Dónde estoy?... Sasuke-kun _

La luna no apareció esa noche y el cielo sólo era habitado por oscuras nubes dando un aspecto sombrío a aquel bosque, de un golpe lanzó lejos la pequeña mesa frente a la que todavía se encontraba segundos antes leyendo aquellos papeles

-Maldito viejo

Fue lo único que pudo decir asqueado de toda esa historia, miró por la ventana percatándose de que seguramente era muy tarde, mantenía fuertemente apretado los puños conteniendo la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, lo único que podía brindarle un poco de calma en instantes como ese era oír su dulce voz pero pasaron las horas y no llegó, dio vueltas sin conciliar el sueño, recordando lo último dicho por ella antes de partir varias horas atrás "Volveré en la tarde" supuso que se había retrasado con algo o que no quería levantar más sospechas desapareciendo como lo hacía sin embargo un malestar inexplicable no le dejaba dormir, un extraño presentimiento de que algo estaba mal, apagó la lámpara y cerró los ojos sin estar dormido

La noche pasó sin que nadie imaginara el destino de la pelirosa, el sol salió sin traer mucha calidez haciendo alusión a los primeros síntomas del otoño que se avecinaba, nuevamente sus ojos jade se abrieron pesadamente para encontrarse en el mismo sitio ahora iluminado por la luz natural, era una habitación de madera, muy maltratada, el techo de zinc tenía aspecto de cargar con varios años y las telarañas colgaban con privilegio, el suelo de tierra era frío y húmedo, no contaba con mueble alguno, las ventanas estaban clausuradas y sólo entraba luz por pequeñas rendijas entre cada tablón que constituía las paredes, escuchó unos pasos y algunas voces adivinando que se trataba de sus captores fingió seguir dormida cuando el chillido de la puerta abrirse le indicó que tenía compañía

-Todavía está dormida –dijo una voz ronca-

-Pues menos problemas para nosotros… -lo siguió otra voz masculina, ambas irreconocibles para ella-

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos?

-No lo sé, el único encargo que nos dieron fue vigilarla

-Maldita sea odio estar de niñero… aunque tengo que admitir que de niña no tiene nada

Sakura pudo sentir la mirada morbosa de aquel sujeto sobre su cuerpo, sintió miedo pero no podía permitir que aquellos sujetos descubran que se encontraba despierta, intentó no moverse mientras ambos sujetos se echaban en un rincón de la inhóspita habitación

-_Demonios… ¿ahora qué hago? _

La mañana transcurrió normalmente en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, la mayoría de las personas de su entorno se habían acostumbrado a su ausencia en las últimas semanas así que su desaparición pasó inadvertida, sólo una persona cavilaba preguntándose el lugar en qué se encontraba sin imaginar que estaba siendo retenida en contra de su voluntad

-¿Tan rápido se hartó de mi? –hizo una pregunta al aire llegada la tarde sin recibir noticias de la chica que le había confesado su amor el día anterior- Sakura…. Maldita sea ¿Dónde estás?

El hombre se acercó a ella quitándole bruscamente el paño que cubría su boca, varías horas antes habían descubierto que se encontraba despierta y se la pasaron disfrutando su mirada de terror y sus gritos inaudibles, estaba mareada a causa de la falta de alimentos

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de mi? –fue lo primero que pregunto tras ser liberada de ese paño que le había dejado una sensación amarga en su boca áspera- Díganme ¿Quiénes son?!!!!!

-Ah… ¿Sólo eso sabes decir? Mejor no desperdicies el tiempo y come –contestó metiendo una porción de pan en su boca, su primera reacción fue de rechazo pero recordó que debía mantenerse con fuerzas y consciente así que decidió comer

-…Agua… -pidió después de tragar la única porción de pan que le ofrecieron, había llegado la noche y sus esperanzas de escapar se reducían a cero, simplemente no había forma ¿Acaso nadie había notado su desaparición? Era probable que no… el mismo hombre que le dio el pan se acercó poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella llevando un jarro de aluminio con agua, no se preocupaba en cubrir sus rostro a diferencia de su compañero, era alto y fornido, su cabello negro iba sujeto en una coleta, su piel era blanca y sus ojos endemoniados del mismo negro que sus cabellos, llevó el jarro hasta sus labios de la misma forma tosca que lo hizo con el pan, la miró con una sonrisa de superioridad y con su mano libre rozó su muslo seductoramente

-Tal vez una de estas noches nos divirtamos tú y yo

Sin otra acción a su alcance lo único que pudo hacer fue morder con todas sus fuerzas la mano de aquel hombre hasta el punto de hacerla sangrar, era indescriptible la sensación de asco que sentía, pronto sintió el roce del agua en su rostro, apenas había logrado beber unos sorbos y ahora el resto había sido lanzada en su cara

-¡Mujer del demonio!!!! –le gritó para de un golpe lanzarla al suelo

-Ya detente, inútil… recuerda que la quieren viva –intervino el otro sujeto sin voltear a ver la escena, se mantenía ocupado con una baraja de cartas y no parecía importarle demasiado los hechos ajenos a su juego-

-¿No viste lo que me hizo?!!!!

-Te lo merecías… y si quieres "divertirte" al menos espera que yo esté ausente

Nuevamente caminó hasta donde se encontraba su cuerpo, temblando sin poder ni siquiera llorar a causa del miedo que le provocaba la idea de que él abusara de ella, no podía y no quería ser de ese hombre luego de haber sido suya, repetía su nombre intentando llamarlo con el pensamiento, sintió una mano fría sujetando su brazo e intentó liberarse como si el contacto le quemara, otra vez su boca fue presa de aquel agarre que no le permitía hablar, la tomó entre sus brazos tocando con descaro su muslo en el corto viaje que hizo de un extremo de la habitación a otro para dejarla caer sobre una sucia manta tendida en el suelo de mala gana, clavo su mirada en el suelo intentando contener el agua salada que huía de su retina mientras con una mueca de satisfacción el sujeto caminaba donde su compañero para unirse a su juego

Así pasaron tres días en los que comía solo una porción de pan en la mañana y otra en la tarde, bebía muy poco, le daban sólo lo necesario para que no se deshidratara, era obvio que lo hacían por simple diversión, pensar que su dolor los divertía la destruía y acrecentaba el odio que les había desarrollado en ese tiempo, se encontraba sin fuerzas, sus ojos permanecían casi siempre cerrados debido a los mareos constantes, aquel hombre seguía acosándola, rozando sus piernas, sus senos, posándose tras ella al caminar cuando la acompañaba al baño, que consistía en una letrina de metro y medio de ancho, al entrar sus muñecas persistían sujetas y eso le dificultaba mucho las cosas pero daba gracias al cielo que al menos en eso la dejen sola aunque sabía que él se encontraba en la puerta y de vez en cuando sentía su ojo observándola de entre las rendijas

-Necesito asearme –le pidió en suplica, usando los tres minutos que le daban para mascar y tragar su alimento, la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró fuera de la casa hasta un lago a unos cuantos metros de allí, la lanzó sin mas en el agua y la volvió a sacar para llevarla como la había traído, la dejó en el suelo con sus ropas mojadas y el agua resbalando por su rosada cabellera- Malditos –le dijo sin aliento en cuanto le dio la espalda, mas el insulto llegó a los oídos de su captor quien nuevamente giró para darle un golpe, no hubo gemido, lagrima, nada…. Ni un murmullo tras el ruido de su puño impactando en su rostro mojado, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza miró por la puerta todavía abierta como anochecía una vez más, apagándose con el día su ilusión de ser rescatada de esa pesadilla

El pelinegro estaba inquieto caminando de un lado a otro imaginando mil razones por su repentino abandono, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo comenzó a sonar con más prisa convirtiendo la llovizna de la noche en una tormenta, la frustración era incontenible, tomó una capa y salió del lugar caminando hasta konoha, si acaso sus sentimientos habían cambiado quería que se lo diga de frente, la sola idea de que se ocultaba de él lo irritaba de sobremanera ¿Qué había hecho mal? Los celos lo desbordaban pensando en ese anillo que desde el principio supo que era de compromiso, se infiltró en las calles casi desiertas por las que caminaban escasas personas vistiendo igual que él lo que lo ayudaba a pasar desapercibido, localizó la casa y entró como la noche en que saboreó por primera vez sus rosados labios que tanto extrañaba

Tuvo que forzar la ventana aunque no le costó demasiado, entró a su alcoba que permanecía a oscuras, sobre la cama mal hecha habían unas cuantas prendas que seguramente se había quitando antes de salir por última vez de allí, una luz brillando en el contestador automático llamó su atención, presionó un botón y una voz familiar se escuchó

"Hola Sakura-chan!!!!!!! Oye quería devolverte el favor de ayer e invitarte a cenar ¿Qué onda? Te veré en ichiraku a las 7"

Lo exasperó la idea de Sakura saliendo con Naruto, sabía bien de los sentimientos del rubio de cuando niños y al parecer no habían cambiado, escuchó el siguiente mensaje descubriendo que se trataba de la misma persona

"Sakura-chan ¿Dónde estás? Me plantaste anoche, en fin… Pasé por tu casa hace unas horas, necesito hablar contigo, se me ocurrió un buen plan para solucionar tu problema, dattebayo!!!"

-¿Problema? ¿Qué problema?

"De veras me estás preocupando, Sakura-chan ¿Dónde te metiste? No estás en casa ni en ningún rincón de konoha, me asustas, llámame en cuanto oigas esto"

Luego del tercer mensaje todo quedó en silencio, ahora tenía más dudas que antes, pero de algo estaba seguro, tenía que encontrar a Sakura, bajó las escaleras, algunos muebles tenían una fina capa de polvo cubriéndolos lo que le decía que esos días el lugar había estado deshabitado, recorrió la casa sin encontrar nada, salió para circular nuevamente las calles de konoha pasando por los lugares que creía ella solía habitar, llegó hasta la banca donde una vez le dijo gracias, miró el escenario por unos segundos recordando esa noche lejana

-Sakura… -ese mal presentimiento otra vez, volvió hasta su escondite derrumbándose en el diván cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras un gruñido de impotencia retumbaba en la alcoba, la cabeza le punzaba y sentía que podía enloquecer si no sabía algo de ella, se rehusaba a perder una vez más una persona querida, simplemente no concebía la idea de que otra vez le arrebataran lo único valioso que poseía y no sabía dónde se encontraba, si estaba bien o se encontraba lastimada- Kuso… ¿Dónde estás?

Al día siguiente un frenético Naruto se encontraba frente a la quinta maldiciendo mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro estando tras el su compañero con la misma mirada impasible de siempre

-¿Cómo es posible Tsunade oba-chan?!!!

-La hemos buscado por todos lados, Naruto… temo que… que haya hecho una locura, no quiero ni pensarlo….

-Todo esto es su culpa!!!! Nunca debieron comprometerla así, sin más… sin pensar en sus sentimientos…y ahora Sakura-chan…

-Sakura no es ninguna idiota, no cometería la tontería de acabar con su vida –intervino el moreno- Seguramente huyo

-¿Huir?

-Es lo más probable, no quería ese matrimonio, se sentía traicionada y vio una salida escapando de la aldea, o al menos eso paso en muchas novelas que leí -dijo en tono neutro-

-Pues… suena lógico pero… pero… no lo sé

-Sea cual sea el caso hay que buscarla

-Ya mandé a unos AMBUS a registrar su casa, están al mando de Kakashi y Yamato

-Yo también me uniré a la búsqueda

-No me opondré Naruto, hagan lo que sea pero encuéntrenla

Los AMBUS registraban su casa sin hallar pista alguna, Kakashi y Yamato los seguían de cerca frustrados por no obtener nada

-Creo… creo saber de un lugar donde podría estar, sempai

-¿Qué dices?

-Pues… hace un tiempo le construí una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de konoha, es una casa en un gran cerezo ubicado en el centro del bosque, tal vez se encuentre allí

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Prometí no decirle a nadie de su existencia, es su lugar secreto

-Esto es una emergencia, nos tiene a todos muy preocupados ¿Qué esperas? Vamos para allá

-Pero… sólo nosotros dos ¿De acuerdo?

-Ah, está bien… Guíame Yamato, esa niña me va a oír

-Espere Sempai, es por aquí

Mientras, Sasuke se encontraba cara a cara a la persona que menos deseaba ver

-¿Qué haces aquí, Tobi? No tengo tiempo así que largo

-Yo pensé que tenías bastante tiempo estando en este sitio…. Escucha Sasuke-kun pronto necesitare que vayas por el kyuubi, los días de konoha están contados

-Hmp… hasta aquí llegó nuestro trato –respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta, había despertado tras pocas horas de sueño y lo único que quería era salir en busca de Sakura

-¿Qué dijiste, Sasuke-kun?

-¿Acaso estás sordo? Ya no cuentes conmigo

-Ja… creo que no sabes lo que estás diciendo, no puedes abandonar el plan así como así

-Eso no está en discusión, yo hago lo que se me viene en gana

-¿Ah si? ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que reconsideres tus palabras? … ¿Ni siquiera por… tu amada Sakura? –en un veloz movimiento Sasuke tenía acorralado a Tobi contra la pared presionando fuertemente su cuello, su expresión como siempre era serena mas un brillo en sus ojos denotaba su enojo-

-Así que tú la tienes… dime ahora mismo donde está….

-Sasuke… me sorprendes, nunca pensé que una mujer lograra que abandonaras tus objetivos, es una verdadera lastima –a pesar de la máscara Sasuke sabía que sonreía y eso lo enfurecía más logrando ejercer más presión en su cuello- como ves… nadie me abandona, si quieres que ella esté a salvo tendrás que seguir en esto Sasuke-kun –la electricidad del chidori impactó en el cuerpo de Tobi pero este se desvaneció tras el ataque-

-Un Kage bushin… maldición

Saltó del enorme cerezo para desaparecer entre los árboles del bosque, no tenía idea de donde se dirigía pero tenía que encontrarla, ese mal presentimiento persistía en su pecho, sabía que lo necesitaba más que nunca y tenía que salvarla tal como ella lo había hecho con él….

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Gracias:**_

_**Akane Kido**_

_**Setsuna17**_

_**Caamy**_

_**Liz**_

_**Miki**_

_**Karina Natsumi**_

_**Ana Paulina**_

**Se que quieren dejar otro review, animense jeje  
**

l

i

l

v


	16. Todos al rescate

_**Hola amigos!!!! Aqui les dejo el capitulo 16!!! espero que lo disfruten aunque me quedo un poquito corto**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

XVI: Todos al rescate

Tras el cuarto día de su desaparición era buscada incesantemente por muchas personas, Sasuke corría por el bosque con su sharigan activo manteniendo la esperanza de detectar su chakra en la cercanía pero nada ocurría, el mediodía se avecinaba, estaba cansado por la falta de sueño y débil por el escaso alimento ingerido mas sin embargo se rehusaba a detenerse, simplemente sus piernas no obedecían a su cuerpo que exigía descanso

Luego de salir supo que ninjas de konoha, específicamente el ninja que copia llegaba a su cabaña secreta, sabía que podía tener problemas pero pensar que notaron la desaparición de Sakura lo tranquilizaba, era suficiente saber que la buscaban, lo demás no interesaba

Kakashi y Yamato se paseaban por la pequeña cabaña, estaba desordenada y no mostraba rastros de vida

-Tampoco está aquí, Sempai

-Eso parece…

Observó minuciosamente el lugar, obviamente estaba deshabitado pero también era obvio que alguien había estado allí últimamente

-Eh… Yamato ve a avisar a la Hokage que todavía no hay pistas y que recorreré el bosque con la ayuda de Pakkun

-Como diga, Sempai

Su compañero jounin desapareció en una nube de humo mientras él se sentó en la cama tomando unos papeles y leyendo en él sobre lo que traía escrito "Clan Uchiha"

-Demonios, Sakura ¿Qué hiciste?

No muy lejos vio en el suelo una prenda con el símbolo Uchiha impreso, lo observó con una mirada desinteresada y luego la tomó

-Creo que también me quedaré con esto…

Era un día gris, como los que había habido en la última semana, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras que no dejaban salir el sol, Sakura se encontraba en el mismo rincón sobre la manta sucia, el cansancio era notorio en su rostro donde se enmarcaban profundas ojeras, sus labios estaban agrietados y su cabello enmarañado, las muñecas le ardían debido a la presión de las cuerdas, todo estaba en silencio, ambos hombres jugaban con los naipes sin intercambiar demasiadas palabras, eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y todavía no recibía su ración de pan, el estomago le gruñía pidiendo comida y sus labios secos pedían ser hidratados mas sus pedidos eran ignorados por los hombres que mientras jugaban disfrutaban de onijiri y bebían sake, no había forma de escapar, la tenían vigilada las 24 horas del día y comenzaba a desesperarse más y más

El ruido de ambos sujetos al ponerse de pie a la vez la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Señor! –exclamó apresuradamente el de la mascara saliendo de la habitación seguido de su compañero, de inmediato se pegó a la pared intentando distinguir algo a través de las rendijas

-¿Cómo se ha portado? ¿Es una niña buena?

-Pues… nos dio algunos problemas.. pero nada que no podamos solucionar

-Muy bien, todavía la necesito viva así que aliméntenla, es muy probable que tengan compañía así que también refuercen la vigilancia

Pudo ver a través de un pequeño agujero una figura de espaldas, una larga capa negra con… nubes rojas

-_Akatsuki _ -de no ser por que tenia los labios cubiertos por una pañoleta un grito habría escapado de su garganta , no podía oír lo que decían pero ese vestuario podía reconocerlo en cualquier parte

-No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos

-Eso espero… -desapareció en un puff dejando a sus subordinados todavía afuera de la casa

-¿Y ahora que?

-Ya lo oíste, el Uchiha ya sabe por lo tanto tenemos que estar preparados, creo que lo mejor será poner al menos algunas trampas en los al rededores… yo iré tú quédate con la chica

-Será un placer -respondió con un brillo perverso en la mirada

-No te sobrepases –fue la única advertencia que le dejo para desaparecer como lo había hecho su jefe

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

En la torre hokage Tsunade refregaba su sien murmurando incoherencias mientras Shizune intentaba convencerla de beber una taza de té

-Le hará bien, Tsunade-sama

-No quiero té… quiero que encuentren a Sakura

-Están haciendo todo lo posible, varios escuadrones la buscan, contamos con perros ninjas y todo lo que está a nuestro alcance, seguro aparece… hay alguien que la busca como loco

-Sé que Naruto lo hace

-Si… también Naruto, ella es una kunoichi muy fuerte, usted misma la entrenó, estará bien pase lo que pase

Sasuke corría de rama en rama hasta que un ruido lo obligó a detenerse, se posó en una rama que parecía resistente y observó no muy lejos unos ninjas que llevaban perros consigo

-Maldita sea… -pudo distinguir el símbolo en un protector frontal- Son de konoha

La rama comenzó a crujir y se fue cautelosamente, no eran tan buenos para descubrirlo pero de alguna manera eso lo frustraba

_-¿Cómo pretenden encontrar a sakura con esa banda de fracasados?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Unos lentos pasos avanzando seguido del rechinar de la puerta de madera al cerrarse fue lo que escuchó, la debilidad ya era mucha, tenía la vista nublada pero distinguir una figura acercándose a ella ¿solo una?

-_No… por Dios, no _

Su intuición ya le decía lo que venía, era demasiado obvio, el tiempo que pasó rogó no quedar a solas con ese sujeto pero su suplicas últimamente no eran escuchadas por nadie

-Al fin solos

Su voz ronca sonó en su oído haciéndole experimentar una sensación de miedo y asco, retrocedió pero la pared le detuvo, sus ojos temblorosos se posaban el la figura masculina que se aproximaba peligrosamente a ella con una sonrisa sádica curvando sus labios

Intentaba gritar, decirle que se alejara pero el paño apresaba sus gritos de terror y las cuerdas no permitían que de un golpe lo alejara

-no te pongas difícil o no seré compasivo como lo planeaba

La arrinconó en la pared pasando sus labios por su cuello, cerro fuertemente los ojos deseando despertar si es que se trataba de una pesadilla

Un chillido seguido de las lagrimas, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil

-¡Te dije que no te pongas difícil!!!! Mejor disfrútalo –le dijo de forma burlona tras tomar el control que por segundos perdió, los escasos golpes que podía dar se diluían en su debilidad, no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse-

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Un kunai atravesó el bosque dejando una figura en el suelo

En otro punto kakashi seguía sus perros con sus pensamientos inmersos en otra parte, una gota de lluvia cayendo en su cabeza lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, miró hacia el cielo y otra gota golpeó en su frente, rápidamente fueron cayendo a mayor ritmo empapándolo

-Esto no ayuda

-Se perderá cualquier rastro…

-Ya veo… pero ¿Encontraste el que te dije, verdad? -preguntó en tono bajo al pequeño perro-

-Si, está por todo el bosque

-Volvamos a la aldea –sentenció dejando desconcertado a los ninjas que lo seguían-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Las lagrimas salían como cascadas mientras sentía como el cierre de su falda bajaba, seguía susurrándole cosas al oído y besando su cuello, todavía estaba amordazada, no pensaba liberarla por la peligrosidad que eso representaba

Sintió deslizarse la tela por sus piernas y cerro los ojos deseando que un rayo se estrellara en su cuerpo en ese momento, ya no chilló sólo espero….

Silencio y quietud

No se oía nada… en su fuero interno creía haber muerto, seguramente ya no tenía vida, quizás su corazón no lo había soportado y se detuvo incapaz de seguir latiendo con ese sentimiento de odio presionándolo

-Sakura…

Esa voz… la conocía, sí, pero ¿A quien pertenecía? Abrió sus ojos y difusamente vio a alguien familiar, a su lado yacía su agresor con la mirada sin brillo y la boca semi-abierta, estaba desconcertada las imágenes pasaban muy rápido, se acercó a ella y quitándose la capa que llevaba la cobijó

-Sakura-san ¿Estás bien??

-Hi…Hideki-kun???

-Gracias al cielo llegué a tiempo…

-Arigato –le dijo con un último aliento para cerrar nuevamente los ojos ahora consciente de que el peligro había pasado, pudo percibir como la cargó en su espalda y salió del lugar caminando por el bosque

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien

Luego de dos horas de caminata alguien se paró frente a ellos obstruyendo su paso, un orgulloso Uchiha lo miraba con desden con los brazos cruzados y pose amenazadora

-Sea quien seas, la sueltas

La pelirosa sonrió sin abrir los ojos y como pudo se bajo de la espalda de su salvador, Sasuke en seguida le dio alcance, se desplomó en sus brazos y él la abrazó fuertemente, todavía llovia pero lo único mojado era su rostro debido a lo que vestía

-Sasuke-kun

-Tranquila…

-Sakura-san

El pelinegro separó los labios para hablar pero la voz de sakura no se lo permitió

-Él me salvo… Hideki-kun, me rescató

Frunció el seño al oír la forma en que lo llamaba y la calidez con que él la observaba

-Tú debes ser Sasuke Uchiha

-Así es. Ella viene conmigo –habló todavía con exasperación notoria, hideki no pudo mas que sonreír ante eso, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntar su nombre y ya pretendía marcharse con sakura en brazos-

-Eh… pues, Sakura-san ¿Tú que opinas?

-Iré con él

-Entonces vamos

-Espera… -dirigió la mirada a Hideki, quien metió las manos en el bolillo mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo, mantenía la vista en el suelo con una débil sonrisa que escondía tristeza- Hideki-kun, por favor no vayas a…

-No diré nada… pero todos están preocupados en konoha, ve cuanto antes…

-Lo haré y… gracias otra vez

Sasuke no le dio tiempo a responder, comenzó a correr y en poco tiempo estuvieron en la cabaña, la depositó con cuidado en la cama, ella le regaló una sonrisa cuando le extendió alimento

-Tienes que reponerte… ¿Te hicieron daño? –pregunto fingiendo desinterés, estaba molesto y no sabía la razón, ella negó con la cabeza mascando, tragó rápido y nuevamente rió

-Estoy bien, Hideki-kun llegó a tiempo

Otra vez arrugó su nariz trayendo ahora un botiquín simplemente por escapar de sus ojos, no quería que lo viera así, se acercó pasando un paño por su cara, comenzó de a poco a curar algunas heridas leves que tenía, ella se sentía mejor, pero no soportaba el silencio en que estaba el moreno absortó en su tarea

-No tengo demasiadas heridas, sólo estoy muy cansada, estaré bien en la mañana –no respondió-Sasuke-kun…

-¿Qué… que fue lo que paso? Cuéntame

-Venía camino aquí cuando me interceptaron, unos tipos me secuestraron, no sé el motivo, recibí algunos malos tratos pero….

-Voy a matarlos

-Hideki-kun ya se encargó

-¿Se puede saber quien diablos es ese? ¿por qué tanta confianza con el?

Arrojó el paño al suelo y ella lo miró desconcertada ¿Sasuke Uchiha celoso?? Parecía de broma que eso suceda, pero era eso lo que gritaban sus ojos, ni siquiera el hecho de encontrarla y tenerla ahora junto a él pudo nublar aquel colérico sentimiento

-Es el… Mizu kage

-No pregunté eso… sino ¿Quién es para ti?

Ella sonrió, lo que lo enfadó todavía más

-Sasuke-kun, ven aquí… vamos, ven –la miró con desconfianza pero al fin se acercó hasta la cama para sentarse a su lado, en sus ojos sólo vio dulzura y eso basto para que el enfado se pasara, se aproximó hasta él para besarlo apasionadamente- Te amo. Te amo a ti, y sólo a ti -finalmente lo abrazo y el no pudo evitar una media sonrisa de satisfacción al oír sus palabras

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Gracias:**_

_**Kyo Nakamura**_

_**Karina Natsumi**_

_**Ana Paulina**_

_**Setsuna17**_

_**Liz**_

_**Cammy**_

Clic here

l

l

l

l

v


	17. ¿Sueño o pesadilla?

_**Hola Tomodachis!!!! Aquii les traigo conti, espero que les guste... muchas gracias por sus reviews sigan dejandolos XD **_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

XVII: ¿Sueño o pesadilla??

Habían pasado ya tres días, luego de pasar la noche con Sasuke la llevó hasta la torre hokage en contra de su voluntad por supuesto, ya que ninguna de sus acotaciones sirvieron para dejarla marchar sola por el bosque, de hecho creía que debía andar acompañada en todo momento, todo eso le parecía exagerado pero sabía que su rubio amigo tendría el mismo pensamiento y seguramente no se alejaría de ella lo que resultó muy certero

La dejó justo en la entrada, siendo cauteloso para que nadie notara su presencia, era muy bueno y tenía que admitirlo, entró donde su maestra todavía algo demacrada y en esos días seguramente habría perdido unos tres kilos, necesitaba asearse pero sabía que era importante reportarse cuanto antes y detener la ahora inútil búsqueda

La rubia se abalanzo sobre ella con lagrimas en los ojos en cuanto la vio cruzar sin ganas la habitación, las preguntas comenzaron de inmediato, su voz se mezclaba con la de shizune confundiéndola, como pudo respondió que estaba bien

-Hideki- kun me salvó -llegó a decir

-Lo sabía, él salió decidido a encontrarte, es un gran hombre –irrumpió shizune dando brinquitos de felicidad, el cuestionario siguió y se limitó a decir que fue secuestrada sin embargo que no sabía los motivos y que no conocía a los captores, alegó estar demasiado cansada y que deseaba irse a descansar

La internaron en el hospital para mantenerla en observación y proporcionarle una recuperación eficaz, tenía algunos moretones que delataban el trato que había recibido pero nada grave, la carente alimentación fue lo más resaltante además de la falta de descanso

Al hablar con el mizukage pudieron localizar el lugar donde la mantuvieron cautiva sin encontrar demasiadas pistas, los cuerpos de sus captores fueron llevados a la morgue de konoha para ser analizados mas sakura sabía que no encontrarían demasiado

Luego del tercer día estaba desesperada por salir de la habitación que la apresaba, caía la tarde, Naruto y Sai habían pasado el día con ella llevándole algo de Ramen ya que la comida del hospital no era muy buena, también había recibido la visita de Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji quien se presento con una gran canasta de fruta ya que según su opinión Sakura necesitaba alimentarse mejor, incluso el equipo Gai había ido a visitarla pero lo único que deseaba era salir y correr al encuentro con cierto pelinegro que esperaba igual de impaciente que ella

La noche llegó y por más que lo deseaba, sus parpados no se unían para conciliar el sueño, ya todo estaba en penumbra y el silencio se extendía por todo el hospital escuchándose solamente de vez en cuando los pasos de las enfermeras haciendo vigía en los pasillos

La brisa meció las cortinas de la ventana abierta lo que hizo que se acurrucara entre las calidas mantas poniéndose en posición fetal cerrando por primera vez sus orbes verdes hasta que sintió la respiración de alguien golpeando en su rostro, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con un par de ojos de profundo negro

-¡Sasuke-kun!! -Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras la felicidad la desbordaba –

-¿Me extrañaste? –le cuestionó arrogante zafándose de su abrazo para mirarla a la cara-

-Muchísimo… pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso que te descubran

-Eso no pasara –respondió de forma desinteresada volviendo a su expresión fría, ella no cabía en su dicha, el hecho de que se encontrara allí frente a ella sin importarle nada más le decía mucho, principalmente le indicaba que la importaba y tal vez la extrañaba como ella lo había hecho con él, sin duda era su mejor sueño el que se volvía realidad-

-Gracias por venir

-Ya te ves mejor…

-Si, lo estoy

La felicidad brillaba en sus ojos y en su sonrisa y eso hacía que inconscientemente el sonriera de medio lado, acarició su mejilla para comprobar si ella era real, para asegurarse de tenerla junto a él y de que se encontraba a salvo, los días sin verla habían sido largos y no resistía más así que en un acto de impaciencia se infiltró una vez más por las calles de konoha sin ningún pretexto en mente, sólo con la idea de verla

Exigió sus labios a lo que ella correspondió gustosa, "te amo" le dijo una vez más entre beso y beso pero lo que hizo que su corazón se paralizara fue oírlo decir "yo también" sintió que el tiempo se detenía y lo miró a los ojos sin encontrar culpa por lo que había dicho, estaba atónita y sus labios se curvaban hasta más no poder, hubiera pedido que lo repitiera pero sabía que eso probablemente no pasaría así que se conformó con esa única vez que guardaría para siempre en su memoria

No, no sentía culpa si bien tampoco había planeado decir aquello, de hecho se sentía bien, nuevo y renovado, si, ese sentimiento era nuevo y muy agradable y todo gracias a ella

-¿Te quedas esta noche conmigo?

-Lo iba a hacer sin que me lo pidieras

-Necesito que me cuentes algo… los papeles que lleve… ¿Descubriste algo?

Otra vez serio, ahora no era el momento para decirle que aquellos papeles habían desaparecido por un estúpido descuido, y mucho menos decirle que había sido Kakashi el que los tenía, haciéndose el desentendido tomó un rosado mechón, el tacto era tan suave como la seda y emanaba un dulce aroma a cerezos, ella lo miró suplicante

-Dime…

-Descubrí algunas cosas

-¿Qué cosas?

-No sé si es el momento

-Claro que si, onegai Sasuke-kun

-Descubrí que… que Danzö era quien estuvo detrás de la matanza de mi clan

-¿Danzö?? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hallé papeles, algunos registros de misiones, incluso algunas cartas del tercer Hokage, todo indica que el plan fue de Danzö, al parecer era cierto lo de los planes de los Uchihas del golpe de estado. Los consideraban como una amenaza constante tanto para la aldea como para el país del fuego de modo que la mejor solución era extinguirlos. Todavía no termino de atar cabos pero también tuvo que tener algo para usar en contra de Itachi y así convencerlo de trabajar para él –sakura lo acarició en señal de apoyo, el dolor y la impotencia salía por sus poros, sentía la tensión de sus manos al sujetar la de ella, la inconfundible mirada de odio, todo eso la asustaba, no quería que ese Sasuke regresara

-Todo saldrá bien

-Acabaré con él –le aclaró, pero antes de que pudiera protestar siguió hablando- Pero antes tengo que saber algunas otras cosas

-¿Qué harás con Akatsuki? ¿Seguirás con ellos?

-No creo que sean lazos fáciles de romper

-No le hagas daño a la gente de konoha… ni a Naruto

Realmente deseaba decirle que no lo haría pero no estaba seguro de poder cumplir con eso, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, ella se había convertido de una carta a su favor a su peor debilidad, ahora que Tobi la tenía en la mira no podía permitirse ponerla en riesgo una vez más

-_En mis planes nunca estuvo enamorarme de ti Sakura ¿Ahora que haré?_

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo a que? Ya no dejaré que te hagan daño, lo prometo

-Miedo a despertar… a que esto sea un sueño, a que realmente no me estés diciendo esto

-Que molesta –le dijo arropándose con ella en la cama- duerme…

Lo abrazo fuertemente y se dejo vencer por el sueño no sin antes robarle un beso de buenas noches, durmió en paz y con una imborrable sonrisa hasta que el nuevo día llegó

-Sakura… despierta

Abrió pesadamente los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de su sensei, dio un salto mirando a todas las direcciones, pero claro, estaba sola

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-si

-Vístete, Tsunade dice que puedes irte a casa – le dijo secamente a lo que sólo pudo asistir ya que el hombre se marchaba- ah… otra cosa, descansa por hoy pero mañana preséntate en la oficina de la quinta

-¿Una misión tan pronto?

-No es eso, debemos hablar –el tono de su voz la ponía nerviosa, la puerta se cerró de golpe y sin comprender del todo a su mentor comenzó a vestirse con muchas ganas de volver a casa luego de tantos días

No llegó a completar ni un par de cuadras cuando su amigo le dio alcance, igual de hiperactivo que siempre, la diferencia era que ahora venía en compañía de alguien

-Hola Naruto… ¿Hinata?

-Hola… Sakura-san –contesto tímidamente

-Comíamos ramen y te vimos pasar… ¿No pensarás andar sola por ahí luego de lo que te pasó o si?

-No soy una niña Naruto, no me pasará nada, ya no lo hará

-De todos modos prefiero asegurarme

-Pero no quiero interrumpir… su "cita"

-No, no, no. No es una cita –se apresuró a aclarar mientras Hinata se ruborizaba hasta que sus mejillas ardían, sonrió por lo bajo sabiendo que ellos comenzaban a entenderse lo que la alegraba realmente, conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de la chica, de hecho Naruto era el único que parecía ignorar eso, permitió que los acompañaran hasta la puerta de su casa y se despidió amablemente con un abrazo a Naruto y un beso en la mejilla a Hinata

Abrió la puerta lentamente y exploró la sala buscando algún cambio, pero todo estaba exactamente igual es más, todo estaba muy limpio, seguramente Tsunade había mandado a limpiar todo, se sentó en el lugar sonriendo alegremente

-Sasuke-kun

Todo mejoraba en su vida, tenía lo que siempre había soñado, el amor de Sasuke Uchiha, el sentimiento de tranquilidad y dicha golpeaba en su pecho y escapaba al exterior a través de sus sonrisas

No pensó demasiado, se dio un baño usando todos los productos de cerezo que tenía a su disposición, jamás se lo había dicho pero sabía que ese aroma lo volvía loco, eligió lo que consideraba las prendas más sexys que tenía en su closet y salió vistiendo un top rosa y una falda blanca con un cinturón a la cadera también rosa, sus típicas botas pero en blanco y para rematar una boina en el mismo tono, admiró su figura en el espejo, no se veía nada mal con algo de maquillaje resaltando sus facciones. Contenta con lo que veía salió con cautela para que nadie pudiera verla

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Llegada el alba se había marchado sin despertarla, el simple hecho de dormir con ella a su lado ya le parecía glorioso, el camino de regreso fue fácil, no había nadie en las calles y era hora del cambio de guardia, lo que le daba un par de minutos para salir libremente, tomó un desayuno ligero y entre pensamientos se quedó dormido

El sórdido ruido de cristales deshaciéndose en el suelo lo despertó bruscamente poniéndose de inmediato en guardia

-Tobi es un chico bueno

Le dijo el akatsuki parado de forma petulante frente a él, enfureció poniéndose de pie con el sharingan reflejando su enojo

-Sabía que vendrías maldito

-Tranquilízate, Sasuke-kun, no vine a pelear ¿No podemos simplemente hablar? –le dijo hablando de forma inocente como si de un niño suplicante se tratara

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo… te lo dije claramente la última vez ¡No cuentas conmigo!

-Y yo te dije que no era así de simple… ¿Quieres mantener a salvo a tu flor de cerezo, no? Sería una lástima que algo le pasara, con lo débil y llorona que es

-Déjala en paz

-El plan era usarla para sacar información y luego descartarla no enamorarse de ella!

-Me vale tu plan

-Piénsalo, yo seguiré contigo o sin ti… sería más conveniente contigo dentro, para Sakura claro ya que esa es su única forma de sobrevivir, si tú me ayudas… ella vive, si no… -otro plato se impactó en el suelo, la mirada de Sasuke se fijaba en Tobi, era fría pero la duda podía verse claramente-

-Vete

-¿No ves que al estar con ella sólo arruinas su vida? Tu destino está marcado y al tenerla solo la arrastras a ese cruel camino sin paz, sin la familia que tanto sueña ¿Tú puedes ofrecerle lo que ella merece? Además te odiaría si se entera cual fue tu plan original, piensa que es mejor para ella… piensa qué es más importante para ti, ¿La vida de Sakura o konoha?

No dijo nada, solamente vio como se desvanecía dejando la última pregunta resonando en eco en su mente

-Sasuke-kun –irrumpió su voz entrando donde el mirando los cristales regados por el piso de madera- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Un pequeño accidente –dijo frustrado sentándose en la cama-

-No te preocupes… ¿quieres que prepare el almuerzo?

-No… mejor ven aquí –no se encontraba en su mejor momento pero tampoco podía dejar de lado lo bella que se veía, deseaba saborear su piel, la besó con una pasión y desesperación que ella no entendió – Estás muy bella

-Sasuke-kun… hazme tuya otra vez -le susurró al oído haciendo que una electricidad recorriera su columna vertebral

No necesitó que se lo repita, sonrió y de apoco fue quitando las prendas lenta y dulcemente deleitándose con el aroma de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus labios, con el contacto con su piel y disfrutando de los casi inaudibles gemidos que emitía entre los cuales oía su nombre, atrapo con un beso el lóbulo de la oreja, bajó por el cuello dejando un húmedo sendero de besos, luego fue por sus senos tan firmes y deseables, siguió por su vientre acrecentando los gemidos

Como la primera vez intentó ser suave, sentía su cuerpo caliente bajo el suyo respirando agitadamente pidiéndole más, le dio lo que deseaba, comenzó a embestirla primero lento y luego con mayor ritmo, llegaron al clímax juntos y se echó a un lado abrazándola y besando su frente

La contempló durante largo rato, su expresión era inocente a pensar de lo que acababa de hacer, nuevamente se le había entregado, era suya otra vez y la sensación inexplicable que le producía solamente sentirla a su lado le decía que era amor. Amaba a Sakura Haruno y quería verla feliz, sólo eso era importante, que su sonrisa jamás se borre, pero… ¿Él podía hacer eso? ¿Le podía dar lo que merecía? ¿Podría cumplir todos sus sueños o sólo volverlos una pesadilla?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hasta la proxima!!!!!**

l

l

l

v


	18. Celos

XVIII: Celos

-Creo que tengo que ir al mercado

Avisó mientras servía el almuerzo recién preparado, la mesa estaba encantadoramente servida para dos, él la seguía en cada movimiento, sus ojos no perdían de vista cada agraciado paso que hacía, la elegancia parecía ser algo innato en ella, movía las piernas con sensualidad y lo miraba con una ingenuidad terriblemente seductora, el mundo parecía desaparecer y sólo existía ella, era increíble el efecto que podía causar en él. No encontraba limites al deseo de verla sonreír, a sus ganas de besarla, sabía que podría hacer eso durante toda su vida y moriría deseando más pero claro, el orgullo Uchiha jamás permitiría que suelte en palabras lo que su mente gritaba, su armoniosa voz llegó hasta sus oídos sacándolo del embeleso notorio con el que la miraba

-¿Qué te sucede??

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Estás extraño –le dijo colocando la mano en su frente para asegurarse de que no tenga temperatura

-A veces eres toda una molestia… sólo te miraba ¿Es un crimen?

Le dijo secamente comenzando a comer. Lo observó con enfado fingido y se sentó frente a él tomando los utensilios para comer también, al parecer decirle las cosas con delicadeza no era su fuerte, comieron en silencio por varios minutos, él al notar que no pensaba a dar su brazo a torcer totalmente ensimismada en la afonía sintió algo de culpa y decidió hablar rompiendo la competencia estúpida que habían empezado

-¿Cómo están las cosas en la aldea?

-..Bien…

-¿Sólo eso dirás?

Rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro para continuar ya que prefería no empezar una discusión cuando lo que deseaba era un almuerzo ameno. Luego de haber dejado la cama deshecha de pasión logró salir de entre sus brazos para cocinarle el almuerzo que merecía aunque eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, la idea de pasar cada día con él y formar la familia que siempre había soñado lleno su corazón de ilusiones y no quería empezar ese sueño con el pie izquierdo aunque su vanidad femenina no podía permitirle darse por vencida tan pronto

-Tsunade-sama quiere hablar conmigo mañana, seguramente querrá interrogarme pero no diré nada… -todavía sonaba molesta, no lo miraba al hablar y pensar lo difícil que se ponía en ocasiones le provocaba una mezcla de fastidio y gracia pues sabía que eso no duraría demasiado, sonrió por lo bajo lo que no pasó desapercibido por ella, Sasuke Uchiha podía ponerla a temblar como una hoja al viento y robarle un suspiro con sólo mirarla, era imposible para ella enojarse con él y eso le molestaba, lo que no sabía era que inocentemente podía hacerlo bramar de ira con sólo una palabra-

-Hmp –fue su respuesta mientras tragaba el arroz-

-También necesito hablar con Hideki-kun, tengo que agradecerle y pedirle que…

-Ni hablar –sentenció cortantemente dejando los palillos a un costado del plato-

-¿Disculpa?

-No hablaras con ese tipo, te lo prohíbo

¿Desde cuándo alguien le prohibía algo? Ni siquiera sus padres habían tenido la autoridad suficiente para hacerlo, lo imitó y dejo de comer para verlo directo a los ojos todavía sin creer lo que oía, le debía mucho a Hideki, la había salvado de su peor pesadilla y por si fuera poco no mencionó el nombre de Sasuke cuando lo acribillaron de preguntas sobre el rescate, simplemente dijo que la había encontrado y que fue él quien la llevó hasta la torre hokage y todo eso por su propia cuenta, había sido demasiado discreto y caballeroso, no podía, simplemente no podía pasar por alto todo aquello, tenía que hablar con él y Sasuke no iba a prohibírselo

-¿Qué te pasa? Él me ayudó y pretendes que no le hable –expresó buscando lógica en el asunto-

-No te hagas la desentendida ¿Acaso no viste como te miraba? No quiero que te le acerques

¿Uchiha celoso? La pregunta se formuló en cuestión de segundos y para su sorpresa todo indicaba un gran sí, sonrió con satisfacción recogiendo su cabello. El ego muchas veces puede resultar inmanejable, al igual que la necesidad de sentirse querida, al igual que la curiosidad de saber cuánto le importas a alguien. Los sentimientos que despierta el amor son impredecibles y muchas veces te ponen en riesgo haciéndote actuar estúpidamente o en contra de tus propias palabras, el amor es así no lo puedes controlar, obstruye los sentidos y nubla la razón. Ellos no eran la excepción a esas leyes.

-¿Celoso? –Preguntó separando en silabas la palabra-

-Bff –bufó como si lo que acabara de preguntar fuera lo más idiota del mundo- Claro que no… sólo que no me parece de fiar

-No es así, no lo conoces

-Supongo que tu lo conoces demasiado bien ¿No?

-¿Qué insinúas?

-No soy idiota, es obvio que le gustas, de otra forma no se tomaría tantas molestias contigo

-Entonces si son celos

-No te le acercas y punto

Indignada cruzó los brazos en señal de enfado y lo miró desafiante mas no se atrevió a contradecir nada de lo que dijo, él continúo con el almuerzo hasta acabar con su ración y luego se encargó de recoger todo incluyendo su plato casi intacto luego de la negativa al preguntar si comería

Increíblemente lavaba la vajilla mientras ella se decidió por hacer la cama reemplazando las sábanas por unas limpias, empacaba la ropa sucia que llevaba para lavar en casa y acomodaba las que había llevado consigo esa mañana en el buró que el chico había vuelto suyo cuando divisó el brillo de los diamantes de un anillo, su corazón se detuvo por algunos segundos al verlo allí, recordó haber dejado que rodara por el suelo sin nunca volver por el, seguramente fue Sasuke quien lo colocó ahí, lo guardó asegurándose de no ser vista y rogando que no haya notado que se trataba de un anillo de compromiso

Luego de un buen rato sin hablar sintió sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura y sus labios besando su cuello, entrecerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella caricia pero luego optó por librarse sutilmente, él pudo deducir que seguía enfadada pero muy lejos de eso, ella estaba nerviosa, sabía que sus celos no eran infundados pero también sabía que al único hombre que amaría durante toda su vida y luego de la muerte si eso era posible era él. Sin embargo no estaba segura de cómo iría a reaccionar si mencionaba que no sólo le gustaba a Hideki sino que también tenían un "compromiso"

Atardecía, después de su pequeño rechazo Sasuke decidió salir a refrescarse no muy lejos de allí, pasaron dos horas desde entonces, no necesitaba ser un genio para notar que se encontraba molesto, no le dio importancia y prefirió regresar a casa

El sol se perdía en el horizonte dispuesto a dejar su puesto en el cielo para la luna, el otoño comenzaba a anunciarse en las frías brisas que soplaban alborotando las hojas del bosque de las afueras de konoha. En su fuero interno no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y algo asustada al caminar a esas horas de desolación sola en aquel sitio, tenía que admitir que el secuestro y los posteriores sucesos le dejaron secuelas que como kunoichi tenía la obligación de borrar, no podía permitir que eso la traumatice, pero antes de kunoichi era mujer y el miedo a sentirse usada, humillada y denigrada era más grande que los conceptos y reglas ninjas

Todo empeoró cuando sintió unos pasos muy cerca y un evidente chakra igual de cerca, metió sigilosamente la mano en el porta shuriken hasta sentir el tacto con el filo de un kunai, acumuló coraje tragando saliva y se giró bruscamente lista para atacar

-Tranquila, Sakura-san

El destino puede ser muy cruel, disfruta muchas veces de reírse en nuestras caras importunando nuestros encuentros, colocando trabas en el camino. Es despiadado y vilmente mal intencionado, lo tenía allí en frente sujetándola por la muñeca, justo al hombre que horas atrás se le había prohibido hablar

-Hideki-kun… -dijo con un dejo de sorpresa en la voz-

-¿Qué haces sola a estas horas? ¿No sabes que es peligroso?

-Bueno, es que yo…

Debía mentir y hacerlo rápido, pero no muchas cosas podían excusar que caminara sola por el bosque, vistiendo lo que vestía y sin armas ninjas además de un kunai guardado en un porta shuriken que había olvidado en la cabaña y por precaución decidió portar, además del hecho de que llevaba un bolso repleto de ropa masculina para lavar

-Te acompañaré hasta la aldea

-No, no es necesario

-Claro que lo es, no te dejaré sola ni en un millón de años

-Hideki-kun… gracias

-No es nada realmente, yo también iba para allí de hecho

-No por esto, sino por todo, fuiste muy bueno conmigo, me rescataste y no sólo eso… además tú… tú no mencionaste a Sasuke-kun

-No tengo porque meterme en esos asuntos –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- … sólo dime una cosa ¿Lo amas??

-…Demasiado… y es por eso que no puedo aceptar casarme contigo, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos, créeme que no funcionaria

-Sakura, tal vez si me dieras tiempo te haría muy feliz

-El tiempo no hace al amor así como tampoco lo borra si es verdadero, lo siento Hideki-kun, sé que estoy yendo contra todos en konoha pero sería mas horrible ir en contra de mi misma –buscó el anilló y se lo extendió, tardo unos segundos pero finalmente lo tomó con una sonrisa triste-

-Tienes mucho valor. Te admiro mucho, Sakura-san

-No lo hagas, he sido una cobarde para muchas cosas

-Pero para las más importantes fuiste muy valiente –la atrajo suavemente hacia él y la abrazo fuertemente, al principio no sabía qué hacer pero finalmente correspondió con menos intensidad, no quería herirlo, no después de lo que pasó, no era lastima, tampoco agradecimiento sin embargo a veces simplemente no se tiene las fuerzas de lastimar a alguien que te ama, y era muy claro que el la amaba

De repente un helado escalofrió cruzo por su espalda al ver a Sasuke observándola hastiado, se apartó con los brazos temblorosos y con un hilo de voz lo llamo, sus ojos estaban teñidos de carmesí, lo cerró con fuerza para que al abrirlos vuelvan a adoptar su negro natural pero casi no podía controlarse

-Sasuke-kun…

¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo? Descaradamente se acercaba a él con los ojos llorosos y falso arrepentimiento, no lo soportaba, había sido muy claro con ella y a las tres horas estaba desobedeciendo lo que le había ordenado. Al llegar a casa la preocupación lo invadió y salió tras ella con la clara intención de disculparse si es que acaso era necesario pero encontrarla en esa situación hacía que su parecer cambie súbitamente, ahora era ella quien le debía una explicación… no ¿Para qué una explicación cuando una imagen valía mucho más que cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle?

-No te acerques

-Por favor, escúchame…

-Al parecer no entendiste lo que te dije

-Tú no entiendes!! –le dijo avanzando unos pasos y con las lagrimas comenzando a brotar

-No te acerques, maldita sea

Hideki la sujetó por el brazo evitando que siga avanzando, miraba a Sasuke con desdén sin comprender por qué sakura le profesaba un amor tan grande a alguien tan arrogante, obtuso e in merecedor de cualquier tipo de afecto como le parecía el Uchiha

-Suéltame, Hideki-kun!

-No permitiré que te humilles por este sujeto, no vale la pena… Sakura. Te llevaré a la aldea

-¿Y tú quién demonios eres para decidir eso? -cuestionó comenzando a desenvainar su katana-

-Su prometido –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sus manos se paralizaron, le sostuvo la mirada, luego pasó sus ojos a sakura buscando la verdad en ella, desafortunadamente la encontró

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, Sakura y yo estamos comprometidos

Profundo silencio….

Ni un murmullo se oyó tras esas palabras, ella se desbordaba en llanto sabiendo que luego de eso las explicaciones no servían, de repente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus sueños caían y yacían muertos e inertes en el suelo y sólo podía llorar, sin esperanzas…sin consuelo

Esas palabras lo hirieron más que cualquier ataque que pudiera haber hecho, le había mentido y dolía, dolía mucho sentirse engañado una vez más, pensar que la única persona que amaba y por la cual era capaz de tirar todo por la borda era una mentirosa más.

El anillo, ese interés misterioso hacía ella, todo encajaba. No iba a soportar esa decepción otra vez, no quería sentir el mismo dolor de la traición

Lo observó sujetándola por el brazo, ella lloraba desesperadamente. Lagrimas falsas, seguramente, era otra mujer traicionera, la despreciaba incluso más que a Karin pero a la vez la amaba como estaba seguro no lo haría con nadie más

Verlo con otro era algo que ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginar, ella era suya, solamente suya, se lo había jurado y ahora incumplía aquella promesa, los celos eran demasiado, sentía que podía matar a ese tipo en ese mismo instante para luego seguir con ella, sin embargo sabía que si le hacía daño la culpa sería tal que acabaría muriendo junto a ella y esa idea hacía que se deteste a sí mismo por no lograr odiarla

-Deja de llorar, tu teatro me enferma

-Yo…

-Eres despreciable

No podía creerlo, no confiaba en ella, se había dejado cegar por una imagen y se negaba incluso a oírla ¿Por qué? ¿No había sido suficiente todas las veces que le demostró con hechos que lo amaba? Eso significaba sólo una cosa: No la amaba como ella a él

Miró a ambos hombres y se echó a correr en dirección a la aldea, ambos siguieron asesinándose con la mirada sin moverse

-Mejor ve tras ella… es tu prometida ¿No?

-Sí, lo es… el problema es que te ama a ti, quien no merece ni un ápice de su cariño –lo miró sin comprender del todo a su interlocutor, eligió callar para que siguiera- Sakura te ama demasiado Uchiha, eso me lo dejo en claro y por eso no va a aceptar casarse conmigo, sólo espero que no le hagas daño o yo mismo me encargaré de acabarte –amenazó para salir corriendo tras la chica-

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Corrió sin el interés real de llegar, lo único que quería era huir, huir de su mirada y del mundo, pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que unos cuatrocientos metros adelante nuevamente fue presa de su agarre y por más que gritaba que la libere no lo hacía

-Cancelaré el compromiso –le dijo para tranquilizarla y lo consiguió en el acto, se detuvo en seco para girar a mirarlo- Lo cancelaré, sé que lo amas y no puedo obligarte a cambiar eso así que a partir de ahora eres libre

-¿De…verdad?

-Si. Pero necesito que me prometas algo… -asintió levemente con la cabeza- Si alguna vez te lastima, búscame y yo mismo le romperé la cara

Una débil sonrisa se enmarcó en su rostro, por más que eso se solucionara Sasuke era un hueso duro de roer, no podría convencerlo fácilmente y ella misma estaba ofendida por su actitud y sus palabras

-Siento mucho haber causado esto

-Tenía que enterarse de todas formas, que reaccione de ese modo quiere decir que no me ama, no confía en mi

-O que está terriblemente celoso. Tengo que admitir que no me agrada, pero pude notar que te quiere, quería comprobar eso, no puedo dejarte en manos de cualquiera. Él te ama y las cosas se arreglaran cuando esté más calmado

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

La última frase había sembrado la duda, le dijo que lo amaba a él, que no había aceptado el compromiso, ella incontables veces le había declarado su amor, se había expuesto de formas inimaginables por él, sus ojos se veían sinceros y sus palabras siempre le llegaban al alma ¿Había sido un error? "Idiota" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirse a sí mismo. Pero los celos son un monstruo terrible, uno más de los sentimientos que atrae el amor, pero ese en particular comprendía que no era producto del amor, más bien de la inseguridad y no tenía derecho a sentirse así con ella, se desplomó en la cama sintiéndose la peor de las basuras sin decidir que hacer

Mientras ella continuaba con su llanto en la soledad de su habitación, el amor puede ser muy dulce y muy amargo a la vez ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué las personas se dejan llevar por impulsos idiotas sin ver lo realmente genuino? Se entregó en cuerpo y alma, le dio todo ¿Qué recibió a cambio? Desprecio y desconfianza

No era justo, para nada justo y le desgarraba el alma esa sensación ¿Con que derecho se atrevía a juzgarla cuando todo lo que hizo fue darle amor?

Sus ojos pronto enrojecieron y se hincharon, víctimas de las lagrimas, habían pasado varias horas y no venía por ella como le hubiera gustado, de a poco el sueño fue venciendo y se durmió sollozando

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hasta la proxima, gracias a todos los que me dejan review**_

_**Los kiero a todos!!!!  
**_


	19. Song fic

_**Hola mis amigos!!!!! Jejeje estoy de vuelta con la conti, pues bueno vale aclarar algo en este capi que NO es un capitulo jiji es un SongFic que hice con la cancion del mismo titulo de la historia, es hermosa y decidi meterla obviamente siguiendo el trama de la historia, espero que les guste y como esta cortito habra conti el miercoles**_

_**Gracias por los reviews**_

_**Besos a todos y hasta la proxima  
**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ME DEDIQUE A PERDERTE:

_**Song fic**_

Estaba… como decirlo? Arrepentido, si esa era la palabra

El silencio sonaba en sus oídos, otra vez en vela, la luna no era buena compañera en la madrugada que se avecinaba, su garganta estaba áspera, la cabeza le punzaba, daba vueltas en la cama sin conciliar el sueño… ¿La razón? Simple, se sentía culpable y tenía motivos para hacerlo. La había despreciado, humillado, maltratado, no supo confiar en ella, la hirió cuando prometió que no lo haría

Y ¿Eso por que? Era una pregunta difícil, pensar que son cosas del amor era una buena excusa pero sabía que no era la verdad, eran los celos. Como costaba aceptarlo, maldita sea, pero era eso

Los celos son un monstruo grande y difícil de domar, cuando la inseguridad aparece y los celos te ciegan es fácil dejar que las emociones se subleven, que cualquier imagen engañe a tus ojos, que cualquier palabra confunda a los oídos, que el más minúsculo gesto afecte a la razón, entonces se desata una batalla en la que la furia, el egoísmo y el deseo posesivo ganan haciéndote perder estúpidamente lo que amas y sólo te queda el vacío que deja el error

Se equivocó… qué más da, después de todo es humano errar, pero una equivocación a veces cuesta más de lo que puedes pagar

.

.

.

.

.

_Porque no te bese en el alma cuando aún podía  
Porque no te abracé la vida cuando la tenía  
Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía  
Y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacía.  
._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Era extraña la sensación que hacía que el pecho se sintiera pesado, quedamente suspiraba acostumbrándose a la respiración lenta, no se movía, no emitía ningún sonido. El sabor de la decepción era horriblemente amargo, estaba decepcionado, no de ella, sino de él mismo

Sabía que no le había dado lo que merecía, que solamente habían interesado sus problemas, que ella le había entregado todo sin recibir nada a cambio. Sakura había hecho mucho por él, lo que nadie nunca se había atrevido a hacer, creer ciegamente dándole la oportunidad de rectificar sus errores ajena a sus verdaderas intenciones… y no le importó

Su fe se fue perdiendo, muchas veces había visto sus ojos opacos y una sonrisa fingida, pero nunca se había detenido a pesar que era él el que causaba ese mal. La felicidad es algo difícil de encontrar y al marcharse había hecho que la deje de buscar a pesar de que siempre decía que no cuesta soñar, pero ahora ya no seguía igual, se quebraba con facilidad presa del temor de su traición

.

.

.

.

.

_Cómo es que nunca me fijé que ya no sonreías  
Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías  
Que aquel amor se te escapó, que había llegado el día  
Que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te dolía._

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

En su mente permanecía latente el recuerdo de esa lejana despedida, aquel gracias que le había musitado sin entender del todo la razón para agradecerle, ahora al fin lo comprendía, le había agradecido que lo amara, que le brindara cariño, que esté dispuesta a darlo todo sin medir las consecuencias, simplemente le agradecía que existiera para que él lo siga haciendo también

Como flashes siguieron pasando las imágenes, los días de niña en los que bastaba una palabra de su parte para que sus ojos brillaran ilusionados, pero esos tiempos ya eran pasado. Tenía que admitir que había cambiado, ya no sonreía como lo hacía antes pues aunque las heridas cierren las cicatrices se quedan y ahora asumía que él era el único culpable de que sus sueños murieran

Sólo se había dedicado a perderla, nunca confesó su dependencia, jamás le dijo que la quería, sus caricias desesperadas eran para calmar la propia sed de amor. Siempre había sido sólo él porque se fue y no interesó su corazón, se marchó robándole días que no volverán, con su dureza marchitó su corazón, deshizo su ilusión y aunque prometió no hacerlo más nuevamente la hacía llorar

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Me dediqué a perderte  
Y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre  
Me dediqué a no verte  
Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme  
Y me alejé mil veces  
Y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre  
Y quise detenerte y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente  
Me dediqué a perderte  
Me dediqué a perderte_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Su última mirada lo había dicho todo, sentía dolor y ese mismo dolor la obligó a correr y él cobardemente la dejo alejarse, permitió que sea otro el que la consolase, se escudó otra vez en su frialdad, la había perdido por quererla sólo para él y por orgullo no se atrevía a buscarla, esperaba que como siempre sea ella la que regresara aunque probablemente eso no pasara, no en esta ocasión

El tiempo se escurría como agua entre los dedos y era tanto lo que no le había dicho, quizás ahora ya era tarde, tal vez no habría otra oportunidad, había tardado demasiado en comprender que el amor vale más que el ego, que si vale la pena vivir por los sueños

Con la culpa a flor de piel y el pesar del arrepentimiento sus ojos permanecían abiertos rehusándose a dejarse vencer por Morfeo, por momentos se teñían de carmesí dejando escapar los sentimientos indescifrables que lo atormentaban

Y las manecillas del reloj seguían girando, los segundos avanzando sin mirar atrás volviéndose minutos y los minutos horas, cruelmente la noche avanzaba y aunque lo deseaba no hacía nada

.

.

.

.

.

_Porque no te llené de mi cuando aún había tiempo  
Porque no pudé comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo  
Que fuiste todo para mi y que yo estaba ciego  
Te dejé para luego este maldito ego._

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era mucho el desasosiego que le causaba su ausencia, le dolía imaginarla en su cuarto llorando ¿Entonces por qué no podía ir y pedir perdón? La respuesta era obvia, es fácil imaginar cómo podrías hacer las cosas pero muy difícil llevarlas a la realidad

No quería perderla, era lo único que tenía y allí otra vez estaba su egoísmo, pero se había vuelto dependiente de ella, si sonreía él lo hacía, si ella era feliz tenía la esperanza de serlo también. Si… era egoísta porque en esos momentos no pensaba si le podía ofrecer verdadera felicidad, solo quería abrazarla y poderla besar para calmar sus demonios internos que lo habían vuelto un ciego incapaz de reconocer al amor sincero

.

.

.

.

.

_Me dediqué a perderte  
Y me ausenté en momentos que se han ido para siempre  
Me dediqué a no verte  
Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme  
Y me alejé mil veces  
Y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre  
Y quise detenerte y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente  
Me dediqué a perderte  
Me dediqué a perderte_

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué pasaría si la perdiera? ¿Qué tal si no volvía a verla? Era justo pedir perdón pero no recibirlo, mas su vida se iba si no lo hacía, estaba seguro que moriría sin necesidad de dejar de respirar si es que acaso no lo lograba perdonar aunque a la vez le parecía una condena justa morir por hacerla sufrir

No la quería perder, deseaba sentir su cuerpo rozando el de él, saborear sus dulces labios y embriagarse con el aroma de su piel, perderse en el sonido de su voz, naufragar en el mar de sus ojos jade, que sea sólo de él y olvidarse del mundo entero, ese era su sueño más placentero y secreto, cada fibra de su cuerpo se lo pedía, pedía amarla y que lo amara

El pasado ya no volverá pero si se puede aferrar al presente y al futuro que vendrá, los errores no se pueden borrar pero si rectificar, las palabras que prefirió callar ahora las puede gritar, aunque el tiempo pase siempre habrá otra oportunidad para volver a intentar, todo vale la pena si se lo hace por ella

Se dedicó a perderla, ya no iba a pasar porque había descubierto por qué es importante amar

Y al final el corazón terminó ganando a la razón, se levantó y atisbó al sol haciendo su aparición, no le importó e hizo lo que desde un principio tenía que hacer, correr, correr y pedir perdón, correr para llenarse el corazón con su amor


	20. Nubes rojas parte uno

_**Hola amigos!!!! Como prometi les traigo conti, espero que disfruten de este cap, nos leemos mas abajo**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

XIX: Nubes rojas (parte uno)

Los primeros rayos de sol del día lunes comenzaron a salir alumbrando sutilmente la mañana, ella dormía con una expresión de angustia y con el rostro todavía húmedo por las lágrimas que destiló durante la noche que se pasó en vela. Se aproximó a su cama con la culpa todavía martillándole, caminó sin hacer ruido y espero ansioso que despertara por su cuenta, aprovechando el tiempo para perderse en su aroma. Sutilmente recorrió con su dedo su rostro bajando por el cuello y finalmente por el resto del cuerpo hasta llegar a sus muslos descubriendo en el camino exquisitas curvas, por momentos ella se movió incomoda por el cosquilleo del tacto. Codiciaba deleitarse con su despertar y a los cinco minutos exactamente sus facciones comenzaron a contraerse y sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron para encontrarse con los azabaches de él

No dijo nada, simplemente porque le pareció seguir dormida. Guardó silencio y se tomó unos efímeros segundos para contemplar al Adonis que tenía enfrente, su cabello ámbar se tornaba más brillante bajo la luz matinal resaltando su tinte azulado, su piel nívea y suave parecía resplandecer, sus ojos negros y de mirada profunda la observaban esperando una reacción mientras sus labios semi-abiertos daban la impresión de querer hablar sin saber que palabras emplear

-Sakura… -comenzó finalmente, su voz ronca y a la vez aterciopelada le llegó a los oídos haciéndole caer en la cuenta de que no estaba dormida, se incorporó un poco para mirarlo de frente, ladeó la cabeza incitándolo a continuar mas su expresión siguió entre seria y sorprendida- ….lo siento

_Lo siento_

¿Eso era todo? Todo el llanto que creía tener había quedado en su almohada, había sentido pena, dolor, humillación, miedo y luego de todos esos sentimientos provocados por su desprecio llegaba y sólo decía "lo siento"

No respondió, ahora los papeles se invertían y era ella la ofendida, se miraron por interminables segundos donde él esperaba expectante una respuesta que nunca llegó así que no tuvo más que retomar la palabra otra vez… aquello sería difícil ¿Cuánto más tendría que pisotear el orgullo Uchiha? Cómo si le importara en ese momento, lo único que quería era oírla decir o hacer algo, cualquier cosa, un insulto, un golpe, lo que fuera pero no soportaría que el silencio se siguiera extendiendo

-De verdad lo siento… fui… fui un idiota

-Un verdadero idiota… -le dijo incorporándose para quedar de frente a él-

-Un verdadero idiota –confirmó algo más aliviado al comprobar que al menos le seguía dirigiendo la palabra, secó una última lágrima y se dispuso a besarla pero ella corrió la cara provocando que el tacto sea a penas con sus mejillas – Sakura.. –gruñó frustrado por su fracaso, sin duda era una mujer terca y era curioso cómo podía amar y odiar eso de ella-

-Todavía no he dicho que te perdonara ni tampoco lo has pedido

-¿Me perdonas? –preguntó resignado y esperando que esto bastara para obtener una respuesta positiva, ella parecía meditar su respuesta y a la vez disfrutar de cada segundo que tardaba torturándolo cruelmente con la espera

-No... No pienses que siempre obtendrás lo que deseas Uchiha, me lastimas y no quiero seguir llorando por ti y tu inseguridad

Lo había llamado Uchiha… definitivamente estaba enojada, no pudo evitar molestarse también al oír la palabra "No" e "inseguridad" en la frase pero sabía que tenía razón y no estaba en posición de enojarse, se supone que había ido por ella en busca de una reconciliación y no por otro disgusto, carraspeó un poco para aclarar su garganta y pensar con qué continuar pero sencillamente las palabras no llegaban a su mente

_Otra vez silencio_

_-_No quiero sufrir más, Sasuke –le dijo con la voz quebrada y al borde del llanto, lo cierto era que no quería perdonarlo pero querer y poder no son sinónimos- y tú durante mucho tiempo fuiste el causante de todo mi sufrimiento, el motivo de mis lagrimas, de mis noches sin dormir, de mis desánimos… me hiciste mucho mal

-Lo sé… pues entonces si lo mejor para ti es que yo me aleje…

-No me entiendes Sasuke, a quién engaño, ni siquiera yo lo hago porque si bien muchas veces quise tenerte lejos no puedo controlar mis impulsos masoquistas y las ganas de tenerte cerca y de nunca dejarte ir

-Me confundes, Sakura

-El caso es que no quiero que te vayas pero tengo miedo

_Miedo _

La realidad lo abofeteó y el golpe fue muy fuerte, ella sentía _miedo_ y era de comprender que ese sentimiento la invadiera después de todo el dolor acobarda a las personas, es imposible no volverse vulnerable ante el sufrimiento y recurrir a cualquier método para no experimentarlo, pero ¿Qué hacer en esos casos donde la cura para el mal es la misma enfermedad? Después de todo ninguno se sentía completo sin el otro

_Hay quienes viven para amar y quienes aman para vivir_

Ella había vivido toda su vida para amarlo, había caído, había llorado, pero lo había esperado, en todos esos años el tiempo no mató su determinación, su amor había sido más fuerte que cualquier adversidad ¿Podría ser también más fuerte que el miedo?

Él se había aferrado a su amor para vivir, sació su sed de cariño con ella, había sido su abrigo cuando sintió frío, su apoyo cuando hubo caído, sus labios eran lo más exquisito que había probado, con ellos había comenzado a disfrutar de lo dulce porque en su suavidad se anida el placer de las noches de verano, el sabor de las más fresas frescas, y los momentos de sus más gloriosos sueños

Pero el miedo… el miedo es todavía más grande y más difícil de vencer que los celos ¿Cómo borrar el daño que arrastra cuatro años? A veces se nos plantean situaciones que la razón no logra comprender y no queda más que escuchar a la voz con la que nos habla el corazón, hay que dejarse llevar y permitir que las palabras fluyan y cuando las palabras no alcancen para hablar dar paso a los impulsos que explican mejor los asuntos del amor

-Tssk… Sakura yo… sé que prometí esto antes pero, no dejaré que nada malo de pase, te protegeré de todo porque, porque…maldita sea qué difícil es decirlo…

-Sasuke…

-Te amo ¿De acuerdo? –le dijo en tono brusco tomándola del brazo y acercándose peligrosamente a ella- no sé cómo ni cuándo pero es así y si actué como un verdadero idiota es porque no quería perderte, porque no soporté ni siquiera la idea de ese tipo rozándote un cabello, porque… -no pudo continuar debido a que sus labios fueron atrapados por los de ella

-Sasuke-kun…

-¿Eso que significa?

-Que tal vez tengas una oportunidad… esto no es justo –le dijo cambiando súbitamente de expresión-

-¿Qué?

-Esto! Que tú siempre me deslumbres de este modo y logres convencerme

-¿Te deslumbro?

-¿No es obvio?

Sonrió pero antes de que pudiera decir algo nuevamente frunció el ceño debido al timbre que sonaba insistentemente ¿Quién podría ser? Apenas daban las 7 a.m. no eran horas de visitas tan "inoportunas"

Al abrir la puerta luego del respingo de Sasuke se encontró con un par de AMBU que al saludarla le entregaron una nota de la Gondaime, como vinieron se fueron dejándole con las palabras en la boca, suspiró con cansancio y leyó el escrito

"Repórtate, necesitamos hablar AHORA"

Su maestra incluso por escrito sonaba bastante intimidante, puso los ojos en blanco por el énfasis que hacía en la palaba ahora y volvió a la habitación

-Tengo que irme, Tsunade-sama me necesita

Leyó el papel y notó especialmente la frase "necesitamos hablar" además recordó que la hokage ya había solicitado hablar con ella enviado el recado con… Kakashi

-No vayas –le pidió atropelladamente arrugando el papel, sabía de que querría hablar la rubia y eso no era bueno, diablos había olvidado ese problema ¿Cómo era posible? Definitivamente Sakura hacía estragos en su mente para hacerlo olvidar algo como eso

-Tengo que ir, Tsunade-sama se enfadará y te aseguro que no es nada agradable verla enfadada

-No tiene consideración contigo, es demasiado temprano

-Oh vamos, como ninja de konoha mi deber es estar disponible las 24 hs, muchas veces vinieron a la mitad de la noche…

-Pero es que…-ocultarlo ya no serviría de nada, al parecer lo mejor sería contarle lo sucedido y de una buena vez consultar con ella las cosas- no sé como decírtelo, Sakura ¿Recuerdas la información que me conseguiste?

-¿Descubriste algo más?

-No, de hecho… es que yo….

-Sasuke, sólo dilo

-Los perdí

-¿Los…? ¿Los perdiste? Pero…

-Cuando esos malditos te raptaron todos comenzaron a buscarte y Kakashi registró la casa, creo que él los tiene

Se cubrió el rostro con la mano suspirando casinamente, eso no era bueno, para nada bueno, estaba metida en un gran lío, era frustrante como los buenos momentos duran tan poco, respiró profundamente y se puso de pie

-Tengo que ir

-¿Qué piensas hacer? No dejaré que te arriesgues –ella lo calló con el dedo índice y tomó la palabra con una pose altanera-

-Sé que piensas que soy débil y siempre necesito protección pero resulta que en esta ocasión manejaré las cosas a mi modo

-Sakura, no hagas locuras

-Tsunade es mi maestra, por más molesta que esté no me hará daño, iré… pero necesito que me digas una última cosa ¿Qué es lo que te falta para saber toda la verdad?

-No seguirás en esto

-Sólo logras hacer las cosas más difíciles, dijiste que Danzo estaba metido en lo que sucedió con tu clan, Sasuke ¿Acaso no lo ves? Tsunade-sama nos ayudará cuando hable con ella, le explicaré todo, le diré que eres bueno, que no tienes malas intenciones con Konoha y cuando obtengamos pruebas Danzo terminará en la cárcel por el resto de su vida, vengarás así a tu familia y luego… luego podrás restaurar a tu clan –le dijo en voz más baja algo ruborizada por la propuesta pero con el mismo ánimo que antes- Todo saldrá bien

-No es tan sencillo

-Eres un terco, Uchiha. Confía en mí! Confía en la gente de esta aldea

-No puedo confiar en gente de esta aldea, porque fue gente de ésta aldea que asesinaron a mi familia

-No todos son como ellos ¿Qué hay de Naruto, de Kakashi, de Tsunade? ¿Qué hay de mi?

-No me mires con esos ojos… no lo lograrás

-Por favor –le susurró acercándose para abrazarlo, él parecía no corresponder pero finalmente cedió

-Parece que no soy el único que deslumbra… te diré lo que necesito, pero… ten cuidado -asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que continuara- en los papeles habían algunas anotaciones del tercer hokage pero muchas estaban inconclusas o con fechas muy distantes lo que me hace pensar que la clave está en esos documentos faltantes

-Entiendo. Según sé hay algunas pertenencias del tercero en la caja fuerte, tal vez allí encuentre algo. Todo estará bien, no te preocupes –le dijo antes de desaparecer en la puerta-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Gondaime ¿Está segura de lo que hará?

-No lo sé, Kakashi. Yo simplemente no puedo creer esto

-Tampoco yo pero ¿Será todo confidencial, cierto?

-Por supuesto

Si bien había salido de su casa decidida a medida que fue avanzando el valor se fue perdiendo de a poco y comenzó a dudar de sus propias palabras, después de todo lo que había hecho estaba mal y no sabía si iba a ser merecedora del perdón, quizás iban a verla como una traidora, tal vez la exiliaran, no, Tsunade no haría eso ¿O si? El escaso valor que le quedaba se esfumó cuando escuchó tras la puerta una fracción de la conversación que mantenía su mentora con su viejo sensei, vaciló por unos segundos pero finalmente tocó la puerta, luego de obtener el permiso de entrar giró suavemente el picaporte y entró asomando la cabeza con una sonrisa fingida la cual desapareció por completo al ver la seriedad con la que la miraban los mayores de la sala

-Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei ¿Querían hablar conmigo? –no había motivos para ponerse nerviosa, después de todo nada le aseguraba que ya habían sido descubiertos-

-Si, queríamos hablar contigo veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor y este es un asunto que no puede esperar, como comprenderás

-¿Qué asunto es ese?

-El asunto Uchiha –le dijo sacando los papeles y una prenda de Sasuke - ¿Qué hacías con esto?

-Yo… bueno… los, los encontré

Seguir con la mentira no estaba en sus planes pero la mirada de la hokage y la pose en que la observaba Kakashi sin espetar sonido hacía que sus labios se movieran sin controlar lo que hablaba soltando lo primero que se formulaba en su boca

-Los encontraste ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

-Iba a hacerlo pero…

-Sakura, no mientas más. Pakkun revisó el lugar, encontró el olor de Sasuke y el tuyo por toda esa… esa cabaña en la que te ocultas

Genial, lo sabían y el hecho de mentir de esa forma no decía nada bueno de ella, enredó sus manos en señal de evidente nerviosismo y se quedó en completo silencio sin saber que decir para su defensa

-Estuviste ayudando al Uchiha pero ¿Desde cuando? –no dijo nada, sólo desvió la mirada- ¿Desde cuando? –insistió con clara exasperación

-Tres meses –soltó liberándose del peso de la mentira mas no de la culpa

-¡¿Tres meses?!! Sakura ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Mantuviste oculto a un ninja renegado y no sólo eso, además le proporcionaste información altamente confidencial ¿Sabes que eso se podría considerar traición?

-Lo sé y acepto todas las consecuencias

-Podría encarcelarte ahora mismo –otra vez afonía, prefirió aparentar firmeza, si algo había aprendido de Naruto era a no retroceder a su palabra aunque su corazón latía con fuerza y el miedo comenzó a invadirla –pero no lo haré –sus músculos se relajaban, la tensión disminuía pero la misma mirada inquisidora hacía que pronto todo vuelva

-Tsunade-sama, si me dejara explicarle

-¿Explicaras como robaste unos documentos guardados en un lugar cuya contraseña se te fue confiada ciegamente?

-No me haga sentir peor, lo hice por una buena causa

-Sasuke no es una buena causa, trabaja con Akatsuki

-Ya no más, él es bueno

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sencillamente lo sé

-Eso no es una respuesta, Sakura entiendo que lo ames pero no puedo permitir que te dañes a ti misma con algo que no vale la pena. Sasuke te ha lastimado mucho ¿Eso no te dice nada? ¿Vale todo lo que hiciste por él?

_Hay amores que valen la pena y otros que sólo son penas_

¿Sasuke la valía? Claro que la valía, su corazón no podía equivocarse de ese modo porque el miedo que sentía se extinguió cuando le oyó decir que la amaba, porque solamente eso necesitaba para tener la certeza que cualquier cosa que hiciera no sería en vano si lo hacía por defender ese sentimiento

-Ya no sucederá. Él me lo prometió… no hará daño a nadie, estuvimos revisando esa información. Danzo estuvo detrás de la masacre Uchiha

-Lo sé, también estuve revisando estos papeles, es increíble que hayan estado archivados durante una década sin que nadie los tomara alguna vez

-Se supone que los datos que se guardan allí son simplemente informes redactados por los hokages con el fin de dar una descripción superficial de cada clan de la aldea, nunca nadie imaginó la cantidad de información que el tercero dejo, quizás a propósito, al alcance de todos allí

-Si, en cuanto tengamos más pruebas Danzo tendrá su merecido

-Sé donde podremos obtener más pruebas, onegai Tsunade-sama, se lo suplico, tengo que tener acceso a la caja fuerte

-Sakura ¿En qué punto desviamos esta charla?

-¿Va a echarme de la aldea o algo?

-No lo haré, pero no sé si confiar en el Uchiha

-Jamás fue declarado un ninja renegado oficialmente, eso es sólo algo que inventaron esos ancianos del consejo porque lo creen una amenaza pero no es asi, si usted le concede el permiso podría regresar

-¿Tú crees que siente deseos de regresar?

-Si

Su maestra sonrió de medio lado dejándola confundida, vio como todo rastro de amenaza desaparecía de a poco

-No entiendo porque no puedo enfadarme contigo, debería estar furiosa, pero Hideki, Kakashi, luego tú, estoy perdiendo mi toque y dejándome influenciar

-¿Hideki?

-Nos habló algo de un encuentro con Sasuke, tenía que dar una explicación por el repentino cambio de opinión con el asunto del compromiso, a esas alturas ya estábamos al tanto de tu pequeño secreto y no tuvo más que hablar, pero no fue lo que esperaba, nos dijo que…

-Que Sasuke te quiere –irrumpió Kakashi dejando sorprendida a sakura- y que deberíamos confiar en él

-Tres días –habló nuevamente la mujer de más edad-

-¿Eh?

-Tendrás acceso a la caja fuerte y tres días para encontrar algo de utilidad para encerrar a Danzo, luego tú y el Uchiha tendrán una conversación conmigo, no será fácil que regrese y mucho menos que vuelva a ser aceptado por los demás, en primer lugar debe jurar lealtad, estará vigilado por un tiempo, luego veremos que sucede

-GraciasGraciasGraciasGracias –repitió sin separar las palabras y abalanzándose sobre ella

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero sal de aquí antes de que me arrepienta por ahora todo será un secreto de los tres, ve a buscar lo que necesitas. Kakashi acompáñala

Ambos salieron momentos después, la hokage no planeaba todo aquello pero sinceramente habían logrado ablandar su corazón, Hideki asegurándole que Sakura solo sería feliz al lado del único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, Kakashi diciéndole que lo mejor iba a ser darles una oportunidad, después de todo había pruebas en contra de la autoridad máxima de la división Ne de AMBU y finalmente su alumna con ese brillo de esperanza en los ojos. Lo único que quedaba era confiar

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? –se animó a preguntar Sakura a su mentor

-Lo sospechaba desde hace mucho pero no lo confirmé sino hasta que Yamato me habló de tu cabaña en el bosque

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei

-Yo sólo hago lo que creo correcto, ya sabes que romper las reglas de vez en cuando no está tan mal, pero si quería ayudarte tenía que decírselo a la hokage

Al cabo de dos horas había obtenido lo que buscaba, las cosas no podían salir mejor, ahora que contaban con el apoyo de la misma hokage no tenían obstáculos en el camino, si Sasuke lograba aceptar un poco de ayuda dejando su maldito orgullo de lado por un tiempo veía muy cerca la posibilidad de ser feliz junto a él y ambos formar una familia, restaurando su clan y cumpliendo el sueño de su vida. Las cosas mejoraban, quizás no lograría cambiar del todo su fría actitud y sus celos descontrolados pero se había enamorado de él tal como era ¿Qué más podría pedir además de oírlo decir te amo?

Pronto llegó hasta la cabaña oculta donde seguramente lo esperaba ansioso y molesto por su tardanza y la preocupación que le causaba la misma, la pelea del día anterior parecía lejana, era increíble como simples palabras pueden curar las heridas así como también pueden lastimar demasiado

Trepó por las ramas pero se detuvo en seco al oír voces… Sasuke estaba acompañado. Era imposible, Tsunade le aseguró que sería un secreto, que todo seguiría igual por lo pronto, que no iba a hacer nada en contra de él. Optó por calmarse y concentrarse en la conversación

-Muy bien, Sasuke-kun, tomaste la decisión correcta. Es triste que la chica sufra de ese modo, pero es lo mejor para todos, los sacrificios son necesarios. En este caso Sakura es una pieza desechable…

Asomó la cabeza sin ser vista mientras otra vez las lagrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos ¿Acaso no las había derramado todas ya? Miró… Sasuke estaba de espaldas y frente a él un hombre alto con una máscara naranja, vistiendo una capa negra con… nubes rojas

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**jejeje Drama, Drama, Drama.... ya lo se, asi soy yo, me gusta ponere las cosas dificiles XD pero las cosas mejoraran, es una promesa**_

_**Bueno, voy a responder reviews**_

**Joselyn**: Wow asi que eres nueva en el mundo de los fictions, pues bienvenida, me pone feliz que mi fic sea uno de los primeros que lees y todavia mas que te guste tanto, ya veras que encontraras cientos que son realmente buenos, bueno, lo que me queda por decirte es muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero seguir leyendote, Bye

**Karina Natsumi**: Gracias por siempre comentar, sera hasta la proxima. Besos

**Kyo Nakamura**: Si ^^ al fin de dio cuenta, va por ella para recuperarla pero los problemas nunca acaban XD al menos no por ahora

**Nini Cullen Uchiha**: Oh yo tambien amo esa cancion y me parecio que iba con la historia asi que me propuse a hacer este pequeño songfic que en realidad lo escribi el dia 23 de julio, compleaños de mi amado sasuke XD pues ahora ya tienes conti, espero leerte

**Caamy**: Jejeje ya, tu deseo se cumplio, aqui tienes conti, espero que te guste, y nos estamos leyendo. Que andes de lo mejor

**Setsuna17**: Es estupendo que te guste, siempre puedo contar con tu review, me hace feliz leerte, ojala que este cap tambien te guste. Besos!!!

Bueno queridos lectores, ahora me despido hasta el dia Lunes

Bye!!! XOXOXOXO


	21. Nubes rojas parte dos

_**Hola amigs gomen por la tardanza u.u me creerian si les digo que se me olvido poner la conti???? es que tengo examenes, se me complicaron las cosas en la universidad y congele la mayoria de mis fics, incluso este que ya lo tenia listo, bueno no los aburro con mis problmeas**_

**_Les agradezco los reviews y pues lo siento pero no podre responder los que me dejaron la ultima vez T.T pero sigan dejandolos son muuuy importantes para mi_**

**_Sera hasta la proxima, el siguiente tb lo tengo listo asi que apenas me haga un tiempo lo pondre_**

**_Adios!! Los kiero querids lectores!!  
_**

* * *

XX: Nubes rojas (parte 2)

Estaba preocupado y en un momento sintió la necesidad de correr en dirección a la torre Hokage, es que al estar allí sin hacer nada se sentía tan cobarde, la impaciencia lo desbordaba mientras rechinaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos en clara señal de intranquilidad ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? No confiaba en que las cosas vayan a salir a pedir de boca. Estaba decidido iría por ella

-Tobi quiere jugar, juega con Tobi

Maldijo para sus adentros al oír esa fastidiosa voz en la ventana, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear y habló con exasperación

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Es que todavía no he sido suficientemente claro?

-Sasuke-kun he estado pensando últimamente… y creo que el hecho de que te salgas no es un buen plan

El tono despreocupado e infantil del que hacía uso sólo lograba que la rabia contenida en el menor de los Uchiha creciera amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento, se giró y lo miró sin usar el sharingan pero con una mirada que serviría para intimidar a cualquiera mas el Akatsuki no se inmutó

-Un mes! –le dijo efusivamente levantando el dedo índice, Sasuke sólo arqueó una ceja y se cruzo de brazos- Ese es el tiempo que tenemos así que hay que apretar el paso, Sasuke-kun

-No me gusta tener que repetir las cosas, Akatsuki ya no me sirve por lo tanto no tengo el menor interés en ayudarte

-Escucha, Sasuke-kun en exactamente un mes será el solsticio de invierno –explicó ignorando las palabras del moreno- es cuando el día se vuelve más corto y la noche más larga, es el día en que konoha dejará de existir y tomaremos el poder del Kyuubi, pero antes necesito que hagas algo

Sasuke fue acumulando chakra en su mano y formando de a poco el chidori acercándose a Tobi con pose amenazadora harto de oírlo

-Tú no me das órdenes

-Claramente te dije que no podrías dejarlo, Sasuke-kun se un chico bueno y no te resistas

-¿Qué hay si no quiero ser un chico bueno?

-Entonces… tu noviecita pagaría las consecuencias. Es una lástima, con lo linda y llena de vida que está

-No te atrevas a tocarla, desgraciado

-Te lo dejé bien planteado la última vez, elige lo que es más importante para ti… la vida de la chica o konohagakure. Es tu decisión… -pudo ver claramente la duda brillar en las pupilas azabache mientras desistía del ataque- La mas ¿Cierto? Es increíble las vueltas que da la vida, saliste diciendo que la usarías, que era el eslabón débil que nos ayudaría a romper la cadena… cuan equivocado estabas, Sasuke-kun

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que le molestaba? ¿Furia? ¿Rencor? Si, además de dolor y unas inmensas ganas de matar al sujeto que tenía enfrente, lo hubiera intentando a no ser que sabía perfectamente que se desvanecería al instante en que la corriente lo tocase, estaba encolerizado pero más que nada estaba aterrado… si

Sasuke Uchiha aterrado, asustado por la idea de perder lo único importante que tenía, se rehusaba, simplemente se negaba a perder otra vez a alguien importante en su vida. Ella le había dado tanto, su sonrisa había sido su único consuelo y lo más importante… le había salvado de la soledad, con ella incluso se atrevió a decir lo que pensó que nunca diría a nadie y pensar que su vida podría correr algún peligro provocaba que su piel se estremezca y ya no dudaba, sabía perfectamente que era más importante

_La sangre es más espesa que el agua… tu familia es más importante _

Ella era su familia, la única que le hizo fantasear con la idea de volver a empezar, sólo ella le infundo ese deseo de amar y dejarse amar, era Sakura quién hacía que su sangre siga corriendo y su corazón latiendo, era Sakura con quien quería cumplir ese sueño de revivir la sangre que en el pasado quisieron extinguir. Estaba consciente de que lo de Tobi no eran sólo amenazas y lo peor de todo era saber que tenía los recursos para cumplir con lo que decía, era su vida o la villa.

-Piensa, Sasuke-kun… ella incluso comenzaba a superar tu partida cuando decidiste regresar y revolucionaste todo otra vez, se arriesgó mucho por ti. Un verdadero desperdicio porque la usaste a tu conveniencia y la pobre ahora paga las consecuencias de tus errores

Le había prometido protegerla maldita sea, le juro que la cuidaría, que la mantendría a salvo, que haría todo lo posible para que estuviera bien, para que sea feliz y un Uchiha jamás rompe una promesa aunque en esta ocasión tenía que protegerla de él mismo… ¿Qué futuro le esperaba junto a él? Un traidor, un ninja renegado, asesino, sádico. Seguramente al volver sólo sería juzgado, el perdón no es algo que se obtiene fácilmente, mucho menos la aceptación ¿Qué tenía para ofrecerle? No, no estaba en sus manos la felicidad que merecía

-_Sakura, quiero que seas muy feliz… y que sonrías por mí como lo haces siempre_

-En estos momentos tengo a muchos hombres trabajando a los al rededores, incluso algunos infiltrados entre los AMBU, no puedes cuidarla todo el tiempo

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó divertido-

-Te ayudaré si la dejas fuera de esto, yo me encargaré de que esté fuera de konoha y olvídate de ella

-Eso suena bien

-Pero si le pones un dedo encima… te juro que te seguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno para hacerte pagar

-No te preocupes, mantendré mi promesa. Los sacrificios son necesarios, ella sufrirá un poco pero finalmente sobrevivirá 

-Hmp –fue su respuesta totalmente derrotado-

-Muy bien, Sasuke-kun, tomaste la decisión correcta. Es triste que la chica sufra de ese modo, pero es lo mejor para todos, los sacrificios son necesarios. En este caso Sakura es una pieza desechable…

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

La Hokage trabajaba arduamente en su oficina asignando y clasificando misiones sin sacarse de la cabeza a su alumna y las consecuencias que traería la decisión que tomó con la situación en la que estaba metida, si bien todavía consideraba a Sasuke un ninja de konoha no estaba segura de confiar en él, algo no andaba bien, eso lo podía oler en el aire

Al escribir la punta del lápiz se quebró, fastidiada lo lanzó lejos y tomó la taza con el té ahora algo frío por los minutos que tenía de estar preparado, miró el líquido en el que flotaba una hoja, tenía un mal presentimiento, se respiraba demasiada tranquilidad, todo parecía ser la calma antes de la tormenta

-¿Sucede algo, Tsunade-sama?

Cuestionó shizune algo preocupada por la cara de espanto que tenía la mujer, estaba tiesa sumergida en sus pensamientos

-¿Algo anda mal? –Volvió a preguntar acercándose hasta su mesa-

-Tráeme el periódico -le pidió para hojearlo un poco- tal como pensé… gané la lotería

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Se cubrió la boca para evitar hacer ruido mientras las lágrimas salían como cascada ¿Había oído bien? No, Sasuke no le haría eso, le había dicho que la amaba, que la protegería, pero entonces…

-¿Por qué?

No iba a quedarse allí más tiempo, tenía la necesidad de enfrentarlo de mirarlo a los ojos y descubrir si todo había sido tan sólo una farsa, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras una parte deseaba salir corriendo y ocultarse. Dos impulsos diferentes pero comprensibles. Iba a ser muy doloroso ver sus ilusiones derrumbarse ante sus ojos, descubrir que no la quería y asimilar que fue usada, que en realidad no la amaba pero si es que acaso era así era mejor terminar de una vez con ese maldito juego

Tomó impulso para dar el último salto y llegar a la cima pero alguien la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia abajo provocando su caída, como buen ninja logró caer de pie y al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada de Karin, ahora también estaba en el suelo con las manos en la cadera y mirándola amenazante

-Tú…

-No molestes a Sasuke, está ocupado ¿No lo notaste?

Silencio, sólo silencio, estaba demasiado consternada como para tener la fuerza mental de soportar los insultos de la peliroja, la miró con la vista ausente y simplemente calló

-¿Qué paso? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? Ah ya sé, seguramente oíste que Sasuke no te quiere, pobre… estás muy pálida, la realidad es muy dura a veces, pero hay que superarla, o mejor no la superes y muérete

-Apártate –le ordenó apretando los puños-

-No –le respondió firme-

-Tengo que hablar con él, maldita sea, ¡Apártate!

Ambas mujeres pretendían comenzar a hacer uso de sus habilidades cuando la ronca voz de Sasuke interrumpió

-Karin… no la toques

-Sasuke

-Largo, ustedes también –dijo mirando de soslayo hacia atrás donde se ocultaban tras un árbol juugo y suigetsu

-Sasuke-kun, alcánzanos pronto –dijo Tobi antes de desaparecer con el trío-

-Sakura…

La pelirosa retrocedió unos pasos atemorizadas por esa mirada ¿Qué veía? ¿Lastima? ¿Pena? Eso era mucho peor que cualquier desprecio, podía ver perfectamente en sus ojos negros que no le daría la explicación que esperaba

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me haces esto, Sasuke?!

-No entenderías

-¿Te irás con ellos?

-Si…

_Si_

_Si_

_Si_

Se dejo caer de a poco hasta estar de rodillas en el suelo, las lágrimas eran cada vez más y recorrían veloces por sus mejillas mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima preguntándose si acaso era otra pesadilla más o esta vez se trataba de una espeluznante verdad

-¿Qué… que fui yo para ti, Sasuke? ¿Sólo una pieza desechable? ¿Solamente un objeto que usaste a tu conveniencia? ¿Solo eso?... ¡Contéstame, maldición!!!

Arañó la tierra por la impotencia y el dolor que le provocaba su silencio, sin contenerse más sollozó fuertemente mientras el Uchiha se mantenía impasible observando la escena, se maldijo a sí misma en voz alta dándose cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba, se puso de pie lentamente y limpió las lagrimas de su rostro para mirarlo con altivez, buscó entre sus bolsos y le arrojó al suelo unos pergaminos perfectamente enrollados

-¿eso era lo que querías no? Pues ahí lo tienes, regocíjate Uchiha, siempre obtienes lo que quieres…

-Sakura…

-¿Cómo pudiste, Sasuke? Confié en ti

-Siempre supiste que yo no te convenía… es mejor así, vete y busca a alguien que te haga feliz

-¿Qué hay de lo que me dijiste hace unas horas? ¿Sólo era una sarta de mentiras?

Otra vez el silencio abrumador, no se atrevía a aceptar eso, a decirle que no la quería pero tampoco iba decir la verdad, simplemente porque hacía lo que tenía que hacer, esa era su forma de protegerla, de proteger su cuerpo, su vida, aunque su corazón se llene de heridas porque el tiempo pasa de prisa y las heridas cicatrizan, la muerte no tiene retorno a diferencia de un corazón roto

-Sólo…. Fueron mentiras –dijo finalmente pronunciando lentamente cada silaba- yo te mentí, Sakura todo el tiempo te usé

Era mejor que sienta odio y desprecio, eso son sentimientos más fáciles de sobrellevar que el dolor que causa un amor que no puede ser, quizás de esa forma lograría comenzar de nuevo y desprenderse de esas ilusiones que había tenido de una vida juntos, porque eso era sólo una utopía, porque su destino estaba cruelmente marcado por esa sangre derramada, porque desde el primero momento que decidió ser sólo un vengador había perdido el derecho a ser feliz y lo último que deseaba era arrastrarla a su mundo de tinieblas

La vio retroceder y luego perderse entre los matorrales, descargó su frustración golpeando un árbol provocando su caída mientras sus pasos se alejaban, de él y de su vida

Y se quedó así sintiéndose culpable, completamente miserable por romper lo único que le hacía bien pues a cambio de amor le dio traición, destruyó su corazón y cobardemente otra vez le mintió

Escoria

Patán…

¿Cómo mas podía sentirse? Dejó que se marchara, permitió que su flor se marchitara ahogada en esa pena solitaria, abrumada por falsas palabras, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ese rompimiento al menos le daba la oportunidad de amarla a la distancia, le brindaba la esperanza de verla sonreír y ser feliz aunque sea con otro

Dolía

Dolía demasiado pensar que seguramente ahora lo odiaba, dolía cada fibra de su ser tener la certeza de que lloraba, dolía la dura verdad, dolía tomar la decisión correcta pero al menos le quedaba la ilusión de que ella iba a vivir para ser feliz con otro amor, eso debía reconfortarlo ¿No? Entonces… ¿Por qué también dolía?

Tomó los pergaminos y sin molestarse en abrirlos los dejó sobre la mesa de la cabaña, su venganza ya no importaba porque después de eso estaba seguro que hiciera lo que hiciera nada tendría sentido. Su espada era lo único que le importaba y lo único que se llevo antes de mirar con nostalgia el lugar donde había estado los últimos meses y donde pudo saborear lo que era la felicidad

Al bajar pudo ver a lo lejos una figura masculina recargada en un árbol, era el mismo Mizukage que lo miraba desafiante, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y un equipaje a la orilla del camino

-Me volvía a mi país pero parece que todavía tengo cosas que arreglar aquí

Sólo le dirigió una mirada gélida y siguió su camino sin prestarle atención

-Le prometí que la protegería…

-_Ya somos dos_

-Le dije que no permitiría que le hagas daño

-Demasiado tarde

-Uchiha, eres un cobarde

En otras ocasiones esas palabras hubieran bastado para hacer uso del sharingan y callarlo pero en esta ocasión optó por seguir caminando con parsimonia haciendo oído sordos a su palabra

-¿La amas? –le preguntó luego de un rato estando algunos metros más adelante-

-Si

-Entonces… haz que me olvide y que sea feliz

Fue lo último que se escuchó pues desapareció en una ventisca dejando solo al otro hombre


	22. Dura realidad

_**Hola amigas!!!! al fin les pongo la conti XD esta un poco corto el capitulo, pero espero que les guste.... nos leemos mas abajo **_

* * *

XXI: Dura realidad

-Sakura-chan!!! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor!!!

Su rubio amigo golpeaba la puerta sin cesar pero los gritos aunque llegaban a sus oídos no eran escuchados, las lágrimas caían sin descanso, sus ojos estaban dilatados y exageradamente rojos, se abrazaba las rodillas recargada en la puerta ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? Quizás minutos, tal vez horas o meses ¿Qué importaba? Ya nada tenía sentido ¿Para qué preocuparse por el correr del tiempo? ¿Para qué preocuparse por vivir?

_…yo te mentí, Sakura todo el tiempo te usé _

Duras palabras que habían atravesado su corazón sin piedad, respiraba con dificultad y el llanto de a poco se perdía convirtiéndose en suspiros agobiantes, nada de lo que vayan a decirle para consolarla serviría, se sentía usada… traicionada

-Te lo ruego Sakura-chan, habla conmigo

El labio le temblaba mientras su mirada permanecía ausente, de pronto los besos y la noche de pasión se anidaban en un recuerdo causando un sentimiento muy conocido para ella, dolor. Del dolor pronto pasó al resentimiento y del resentimiento a la tristeza, una tristeza vieja, la misma que años atrás la obligó a cambiar y hoy otra vez se tomaba la libertad de sublevar su interior con emociones confusas y contradictorias llevándose para siempre lo poco de la fe que había recuperando, matando cruelmente la esperanza que comenzaba a florecer, enterrando en la oscuridad nuevamente a la Sakura llena de ilusiones que una vez fue

-Sakura…

-Déjala, Naruto… necesita estar sola

-Kakashi-sensei…

-No sé lo que pasó pero debió afectarle mucho

-No me iré de aquí hasta que salga

Ambos hombres estaban en la puerta de su casa tras haberla visto correr por la aldea sin detenerse a su llamado, la siguieron y pronto descubrieron que lloraba, se había encerrado y no respondió a ninguna de las continuas suplicas de Naruto

-Sakura ¿Esto tiene que ver son Sasuke?

-¿Qué hay con Sasuke? –Preguntó confundido el ojiazul-

-Me engañó, me usó –oyeron tras la puerta pero no parecía estar respondiendo, más bien se lo estaba diciendo a si misma

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí, Kakashi??

El hombre de edad mayor continúo ignorando a su ex alumno para intentar recopilar algo más de información, sabía que la mejor forma no era forzar a la chica pero necesitaba averiguar qué había pasado ¿Qué había hecho Sasuke?

-Disculpen

-Mizukage-sama, creí que volvía a su país

-Si, lo hacía… ¿Se encuentra Sakura-san?

-Bueno, verá ella, ella está algo… indispuesta

-Ya veo, no es para menos

-¿Usted sabe algo?

-Sí, se trata del Uchiha

-Lo suponía… creo que lo mejor será hablar con la hokage ¿Podría acompañarme? Necesitaremos la información que tiene

-Kakashi ¿Qué sucede?!!!

-Quédate aquí y asegúrate de que Sakura no haga ninguna tontería, luego te explicaré todo

El chico solo asintió todavía confundido pero confiando en su ex-sensei, luego de ver como Kakashi y Hideki se perdían entre las personas que circulaban a esas horas en la calles de konoha se recargó en la puerta, espalda a espalda con sakura separados por la pieza de madera

-Estaré aquí para cuando estés lista para hablar…

-Gracias, Naruto –dijo en un tono inaudible todavía incapaz de salir

Al mismo tiempo el moreno que ocupaba sus pensamientos se mantenía callado caminando junto a su equipo, la chica de gafas revoloteaba a su alrededor con una sonrisa eufórica

-Me alegra tanto que estés nuevamente aquí, Sasuke, por un momento pensé que te habíamos perdido!

No respondió nada, dirigió la mirada al cielo donde vio la imagen de la muchachita que sin condición le entregó su corazón y abandonó, una extraña sensación le quemaba la piel, podía en su cabeza todavía escuchar su voz, en su nariz se había quedado su olor, el perfume de su voz, en sus manos la suavidad de su piel, y en sus ojos su mirada ingenua, ¿Por qué le costaba decirle adiós? Que él se alejara era lo mejor, la dura realidad es que él no entraba en el concepto de felicidad

-Sasuke ¿podría decirnos a donde vamos? –preguntó Suigetsu arrastrando su espada-

No le contestó al peliazul que lo miraba curioso, al chico de cabello naranja se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca y lo siguió sin esbozar palabra, mientras el último de los Uchiha caminaba mirando el infinito camino de delante

-_La primera orden de Tobi fue capturar a Killer Bee _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Así que eso paso, no debimos confiar en él –sentenció la mujer de orbes color miel, Kakashi y Hideki estaban frente a ella y el último había comentado todo lo que llegó a ver y oír- ¿Estás seguro que eran de Akatsuki?

-Uno de ellos vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas, se esfumaron a la vez y antes dijeron al Uchiha que los alcanzara pronto, luego él habló un momento con Sakura y se marchó

-Ella debe estar muy triste

-Naruto se encargará, por ahora hay que alcanzar a Sasuke, tiene mucha información de la aldea

-Tienes razón, Kakashi tú estarás al mando de la misión, encárgate de formar un buen escuadrón

-Si, Tsunade-sama

-Pero… sean discretos, no queremos alarmar a nadie –el ninja del sharingan desapareció dejando solos a los dos kages-

-Akatsuki comienza a moverse otra vez, deberías volver a tu país. No sabemos cuál es su próximo blanco

-Lo sé, mi gente me necesita, no puedo continuar en konoha

-Gracias por todo Hideki-kun

-Si sucede algo no duden en pedir ayuda

La mujer le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, una vez que el chico se marchó escondió la cabeza entre las manos pensando en el futuro de la aldea y en el corazón roto de su alumna, no podía culparla, ella amaba a Sasuke y él supo ganarse su confianza con sus mentiras pero no era el momento de buscar culpables o razones. Había que actuar y detener los planes de Tobi

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

La tarde caía, el cielo se teñía de un matiz de amarillo y rojo mientras Naruto continuaba en el mismo lugar, sakura no había hablado ni mostrado indicios de moverse, podía sentir su chakra débil en el mismo lugar, de Kakashi no había tenido noticias pero había visto pasar a lo lejos a Neji y Tenten quienes le dijeron que el ninja había solicitado su presencia para una misión, no entendía nada pero definitivamente no iba a dejar a Sakura

La noche llegó y su estomago pedía entre gruñidos alimento

-_Maldita sea, como quisiera tener algo de ramen _

Perdido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse y cayó de espaldas, vio como la figura de sakura pasaba sobre él y se encaminaba a la calle

-¡Sakura-chan! Espérame –pidió corriendo tras ella, pero en lugar de atender a su pedido la chica apretó el paso, vio que llevaba un bolso en manos y también su equipo ninja- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó una vez que llegaron a la salida de konoha, extrañamente nadie la vigilaba-

-Me voy, Naruto

-¿Qué???? ¿De que estás hablando? Sea lo que sea que haya pasado tiene solución, no puedes marcharte

-¿No lo entiendes? Soy una traidora, traicioné a konoha, no puedo quedarme aquí

-No sabes lo que dices

-Claro que lo sé, ¿No notaste nada extraño en estos últimos meses? –ante el silencio del rubio decidió continuar- Estuve ayudando a Sasuke, lo encontré hace un tiempo, me encargué de curar una herida que tenía y luego…. Luego…

-¿estuviste con Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto sin entender del todo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-El asunto se me salió de las manos… yo… yo no quería, pero maldición! Nunca dejé de amarlo y fui una idiota, le creí todo lo que me dijo… me entregué a él Naruto y a cambio me traicionó –el chico la abrazo fuertemente- me engañó, sólo me usó para obtener información para akatsuki y ahora se ha ido –le contó entre lagrimas aprendo sus ropas-

-Tranquila

-¡No!! Yo, yo le di mucha información, ahora la aldea está en peligro por mi culpa

-¿Y solucionarás algo yéndote?

-Lo menos que puedo hacer es encontrar a Tobi y detener esto

-No seas tonta, sakura, es demasiado fuerte, no podrás con él

-Tsunade me ha estado enseñando muchas técnicas nuevas, no necesito vencerlo, sólo aplicarle un sello y…

-No te dejaré, no puedes ir… al menos no sola, iremos juntos en todo caso

-No… tengo que ir sola, me iré y Sasuke pagará lo que me hizo

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? Estás haciendo lo mismo que él, me estás haciendo lo que él te hizo hace años, deja que vaya contigo

-Perdóname Naruto, pero esta es mi pelea. Estaré bien y si no… protege a konoha

-Sakura no digas… -la chica besó tiernamente su mejilla acariciando la otra con su mano que emanaba chakra, pronto el chico cayó inconsciente, lo miró por última vez. Era cierto, se parecía mucho a esa ocasión pero había algo diferente, ella no se iba por venganza, se iba por justicia

Atravesó el portal y se perdió en las sombras del bosque

* * *

_**Drama, drama. drama ya lo se XD pero sin drama no hay emocion no??? seria muy aburrido que las cosas se solucionen asi de repente, prefiero que vaya asi.... **_

_**Queria contarles que ya voy en el capitulo XXIV y que solo seran XXVI asi que.... estamos cerca del final**_

_**Reviews**_

**Joselyn_Uchija: **jejeje pues gracias a Nini Cullen Uchiha por recomendarte mi historia y muchas gracias a ti por leerla!! Es genial que te guste y si puede que haga sufrir un poco a los personajes pero no soy partidaria de los finales tristes (al menos no en las historias largas xq si escribi one-shots tristes) asi que todo valdra la pena, vendran tiempos mejores es una promesa jejeje. Hasta la proxima, besos

**Kyo Nakamura: **Si, pobre saku u.u le toco la peor parte jejeje pero tobi al final tendra su merecido... igual que danzo.... o no??? mmm espero que si y no hablo solo de mi historia sino del manga que me pone cada vez mas nerviosa XDDD gracias por tus comentarios!! Un abrazo

**Camy:** a mi tambien me costo escribirlo jejeje pero bueno, asi se dan las cosas. Arigatou por todos tus reviews, nos leemos en la conti xoxoxo

**Karina Natsumi: **^-^ gracias por comentar, siempre te veo por mis historias, que kawaii me hace muy feliz. que estes de lo mejor, bye

**Nini Cullen Uchiha: **jejeje no queria que llores, mucho menos que mueras!!! vendran mejores epocas... eso te reconforta??? =D sasuke es tan tan taaaan kawaii que no podria hacerle nada mal jiji espero que no hayas sufrido el colapso nervioso y leerte en la conti, la proxima la pondre el sabado ya que tengo varios capitulos listos ^^ Besos!!!!

**Setsuna17:** Holaaaa que genial leerte, es super que te guste... desde ahora actualizare mas seguido a ver que te parece lo que sigue, gracias por los animos, que estes super genial

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, el sabado pondre la conti, nos estamos leyendo!!!!**

**Besos y abrazos virtuales para todos  
**


	23. La busqueda

**Hola!!! lo siento mucho, dije que subiria el sabado pero durante el dia estuve ocupada aunque tecnicamente todavia es sabado por unos minutos mas XDD**

**En este capitulo meti un poema que escribi hace tiempo, les advierto es muy melos jiji  
**

* * *

XXII: La búsqueda

Sus lagrimas mojaban un papel que sin darse cuenta arrugaba, marcó un beso en la hoja donde escribió aquel verso y lo dejo abandonado en el suelo

_"Que me abraces en esta fría soledad, que puedas escuchar a mi corazón palpitar, que me digas que me quieres, que no me puedes olvidar, que me hables al oído mientras en ráfagas viaje mi voz, que nos moje la lluvia y permanecer abrigada en tu calor, que me mires a los ojos y a tu sentimiento dormido lo despierte mi amor" _

Caminó atajando su llanto por el oscuro bosque, su mirada triste se mantenía cautiva en un recuerdo, una a una las letras de su nombre iban escapando, la noche pasó y junto al amanecer llegó hasta una aldea, ya habían pasado tres días…. decidió permanecer allí, se había alejado bastante de konoha y quedarse allí tal vez le serviría para despistarlos pues sabía que la buscaban, se quedó en un cuarto de alquiler, se quitó su ropa habitual y vistió una falda de jeans con una blusa casual dejando su cabello semi-recogido. Con su vasta soledad caminó sin rumbo, pronto las calles se llenaron con desconocidos, llegó hasta un puerto y se paró frente al reflejo que le devolvía el mar

-_Este amor sólo fue dolor, la gente es lo que no se ve, los días una promesa incierta, el cariño un asesino sin camino, el dolor siempre mi destino… ¿Por qué siempre vuelvo a caer? Me pierdo en sus ojos, el horizonte donde muere mi razón, en su recuerdo por el que cada noche me desvelo… en esos orbes negros, el abismo del que no puedo huir _

Se sentó en el muelle, la brisa salina jugaba con su cabello en el momento en que un escalofrío le arrasaba la piel, se abrazó a si misma sin quitar la vista del vaivén del mar, a lo lejos veía una pareja pasear de la mano, oía el murmullo mundano y el sol de mediodía brillaba quemando su mirada, casi por inercia siguió caminando dejando detrás sus huellas en la arena de la playa repitiendo todavía aquella poesía

-_Las palabras se las lleva el viento, las promesas se olvidan, la ilusión se pierde, y así como el día que se vuelve noche, el verano que se hace otoño así tus sentimientos pasaron dejándome olvidada una vez más… nada es para siempre…ayer amor compartimos la misma luna y hoy… hoy estás con otro corazón ¿Por qué no me resigno a decirte adiós? _

Las olas del mar de a una borraban las huellas que detrás dejaba, con la brisa gotas de lluvia caían, pronto se convirtieron en un aguacero, empapada se sentó a la orilla del mar, el agua resbalaba por su cara recorriendo su piel blanca confundiéndose con una lagrima que huía de su pupila

- _Como el sol sin la luna, como el día sin la noche, como la luz sin la oscuridad, como el mar sin la sal, así… nada me siento ya, no existo si no estás… como el otoño a las hojas el viento te vino a robar, te fuiste y no volverás y me quedé aquí atrapada en la nada… me engañaste, me robaste y simplemente te marchaste ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte? _

Las lagrimas salían sin ser llamadas y sin esfuerzo, en sus oídos retumbaba el eco del silencio, estaba totalmente sola en esa playa bajo la lluvia que pegaba en las olas, repitiendo en su cabeza aquellas palabras y descubriendo cada vez más egoísta a aquel hombre, se odió a sí misma por haber dejado que esas viejas heridas se abran nuevamente, por seguir siendo la chiquilla enamorada que besaba el piso por el que él caminaba, por ser la vieja Sakura que se exponía a sufrir apostando todo por "Sasuke-kun"

-_Te necesito más que al aire que me oxigena, que a la sangre que recorre mis venas, más que al sol que ilumina los días… maldita, maldita obsesión… maldito deseo de tenerte… _

Esa dependencia y ese amor desesperado que le tenía le quebraba el alma en pedazos, se repitió entonces esa frase nuevamente intentando convencerse, _maldita obsesión _¿Era eso? ¿Una obsesión? Suspiro con la idea en la cabeza sin notar que alguien a su lado se posaba

-Pescaras un resfriado si sigues aquí…

-_Hideki… _-palideció al ver al muchacho que se sentó en cuclillas con un palillo jugueteando en su boca- si intentas llevarme de vuelta_… _

-No lo haré…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No me interesa llevarte de vuelta a konoha, Sakura… es más ni siquiera saben que estuve buscándote…se supone que debía volver a mi país

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- buscas algo ¿no?

-…Sin rodeos…

-Sé donde está…

Ella sonrió como si hubiera dicho lo más obvio del mundo, él quitó el palillo de su boca con la vista perdida en el confín del mar dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, ambos totalmente empapados permanecieron un interminable minuto sin hablar

-Sólo quiero ayudarte…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Olvidas que soy igual que tú? Un alma enamorada sufriendo por las heridas del corazón

Se sorprendió al oír aquella confesión, pero le basto sólo un par de segundos para cambiar su expresión y bajando la vista no dijo nada, de a poco el muchacho fue deslizando su mano hasta la de ella para sutilmente rozarla y luego al recibir respuesta de su parte la entrelazó a la suya fuertemente

-Está bien mostrarse débil de vez en cuando, siempre que lo hagas con la persona correcta

-Yo siempre lo he hecho con la equivocada, una vez más se burló de mí, porque pudo ver en mi interior a la misma boba de cuando niños, se aprovechó de los sentimientos ingenuos que guardaba mi corazón… -su voz no le permitía continuar-

-Sakura-chan…

-¿Qué haré Hideki-Kun? Me siento tan estúpida, tan sola y débil…

-No estás sola, estás conmigo, sabes que estaré siempre allí…

-Pero si yo… te… te rechacé

-Comprendo que los sentimientos no se pueden cambiar, eso es lo que me dijiste ¿No? Tú no puedes cambiar los sentimientos que tienes por el Uchiha, no pretendas que yo cambie los míos, si lo ayudaste a pesar de todo déjame que haga lo mismo contigo

-…Arigato… Hideki-Kun…

-Tobi esta hacia el norte, al parecer se dirige donde el Raikage

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Le puse una trampa mientras me mantenía oculto el otro día, gracias a un jutsu puedo saber su ubicación

-El Raikage ¿Eh? Eso está demasiado cerca

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Bien, ya saben qué hacer

-Hai -gritó el grupo de ninjas situados en el portal de konoha, eran nueve en total

-Nos dividiremos en grupo de a tres –habló el ninja de cabello gris- Naruto vendrás conmigo y con Hinata, Neji tu vas con Tenten y Shikamaru, Ino con Yamato y kiba, creo que de esa forma estamos equilibrados en ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu. Nos encontraremos en cuatro horas en el punto de encuentro acordado, mantengan la comunicación

-¿Sólo seremos nosotros? Recuerde que hablamos de Akatsuki –habló Tenten

-Luego se nos unirán unos AMBU´s liderados por Sai –todos asintieron dispuestos a escuchar el plan que había trazado el jounin- Recuerden que la prioridad es Sakura, sabemos que se dirige a Tobi y también que está sola, necesitamos encontrarla a ella antes que a Akatsuki, si algo sale mal usen el plan B

Se marcharon finalmente corriendo entre los frondosos árboles del bosque, Naruto era quien corría con mayor desesperación apretando los dientes

-Tranquilízate, Naruto

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo puede pedirme eso? Fui un idiota

-Nada ganas con enfadarte contigo mismo

-No fue tu culpa, Naruto-kun

-Claro que lo fue Hinata, estuve con ella en el momento que se marchó y no hice nada, otra vez perdí a alguien importante sin oportunidad de evitarlo

-La encontraremos… y también a….

-Sasuke….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Sasuke estamos cerca, descansemos… estoy sediento –Sasuke miró con cara de pocos amigos a Suigetsu pero luego de analizar el rostro suplicante del resto de sus compañero puso los ojos en blanco y les dio la autorización de descansar

-Cinco minutos –sentenció tomando asiento en una roca, Suigetsu se desplomó en el suelo bebiéndose una gran botella de agua

-No te la acabes, es todo lo que tenemos!!! –gritó Karin abalanzándose sobre él para recuperar la botella- dámela estúpido dientes de tiburón

-Suéltame, maldita bruja

-Aliento de pescado!!

-Cabello de zanahoria

Desvió la mirada manteniéndose ajeno a la discusión suspirando casinamente, apoyo la espada en el suelo para sostenerse de ella con los ojos vacios y una expresión impasible que no dejaba ver la tristeza que llevaba dentro, el viento mecía una hoja de papel que fue a arrastrada hasta pegarse en su cara, se la quitó fastidiado, la hoja estaba arrugada y salpicada por algunas gotitas de agua, observó la caligrafía y leyó el escrito

_Sakura_

Apretó con fuerza el papel y otra vez lo echó al viento

-Se acabó el descanso, hay que llegar cuanto antes

-Llegaremos en la mañana Sasuke, hay bastante tiempo para…

-Ahora…

Los tres se pusieron de pie de un salto y siguieron a su líder, las nubes grises comenzaban a acumularse en el cielo y pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer

-¿Qué le pasa? Esta más raro que de costumbre –susurró la peliroja-

-Como si eso fuera posible –la siguió el peliazul-

-Ya enserio, me preocupa

-¿Eres idiota o que? Es obvio que le preocupa cierta persona, es por eso que casi abandona la misión

-¿Cuándo dices cierta persona te refieres a…?

-Creo que la captas

Karin infló los cachetes cruzándose de brazos mientras la lluvia la empapaba pegando sus cabellos de fuego en su rostro

-No puedo creerlo, es una niñita tonta y bastante fea ¿Vieron su frente?

-No sé, a mí me pareció que esta bien dotada ¿Tú que dices Juugo?

Sasuke se giró y los fulminó con la mirada para hacerles saber que oía su conversación, los tres se estremecieron y tragaron saliva

-¿Qué decías de la lluvia Karin? -pregunto suigetsu en un intento de disimular-

Suspiraron de alivio al ver como el moreno retomaba el paso sin señales evidentes de querer asesinarlos, lo siguieron en incomodo silencio cruzando miradas de vez en cuando, de por si Sasuke se encontraba molesto pero en esos cinco minutos de descanso su estado había empeorado

-_No es posible, no es posible… Sakura eres una tonta _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¿Puedes sentir algo, Hideki-kun?

-Eso intento… no está lejos pero ¿No crees que sería mejor pedir refuerzos? Gente de konoha también viene en camino

-Lo sé…

-¿Entonces qué?

-Quiero hacer esto sola

-Es una locura ¿Lo sabes?

-Perfectamente…

-Sakura…

-Escucha Hideki-kun todo fue mi culpa, la aldea esta en peligro de ser destruida gracias a mis descuidos, por lo torpe que fui, sé que es un intento desesperado pero tengo que hacerlo, no importa si muero, mi vida ya no vale nada

-¡No digas eso!

-Claro que lo digo, porque lo siento así, yo tengo un plan… es un jutsu que podrá sellar a Tobi

-¿Qué clase de Jutsu es ese?

-No hagas preguntas por favor, sólo llévame hasta allí, necesitaré todo mi chakra

-No dejaré que hagas cosas estúpidas, voy a ayudarte pero…

-Lo haré de todos modos, no importa si no me ayudas, no vas a detenerme

-¡Espera…! Voy contigo…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

La verdad estaba cerca, el objetivo de Taka era el hachibii, tenían que capturarlo y entregárselo a Tobi justo el día de la destrucción de Kumogakure, había estado planeado asi, primero caería esa aldea para la obtención del Bijju de ocho colas y un mes después konohagakure junto con el último de los nueve bijuu. Pero ahora todos tenían un punto en común ¿Qué pasaría cuando se encuentren???

* * *

**Bueno ahi quedo XDD el siguiente capitulo me gusto muchiiiiisimo!!! jeje mi inspiracion murio con la conti u.u supongo que es porque se trata del final y quiero quedar conforme con el, escucho sugerencias XD**

**Reviews:**

**Joselyn_Uchiha: **jeje muchas gracias por todos tus reviews!!! me alegra que te guste lo que escribo, te pasaste por todos los fics que publique en esta pagina eso me emociona, ya que no tienes cuenta no puedo responderte a mi mail asi que te respondo lo que me preguntaste en mi one-shot, si voy a seguir con la secuela de momentos intimos, de hecho ya esta publicada, se llama "Consecuencias de una cita" y el primer capitulo adivina de que pareja es??? jiji

**Nini Cullen Uchiha: **XD see tobi arruinó todo TT_TT pero asi son las cosas jejeje me gusta el drama y gracias por no matarme jeje no sera un final triste de vez en cuando me gusta escribir algo tragico pero este no sera el caso lo prometo!!! kiero dejar a mi sasuke feliz con sakurita XD hasta la proxima!!

**Setsuna17: **Gracias por tus reviews!!!! me alegra que te guste lo que escribo, que estes de lo mejor, besos

**lolita86: **Hola jeje que emocion!!! lo leiste todo de una vez. Que genial se siente que polly lo haya recomendado ella es una gran escritora y me encanta el trabajo que hace en la adaptacion del fic de Ire, en fin espero leerte otra vez!!! xoxoxox

**Bueno, lo que me resta es agradecer a mis lectores, pocos pero seguros XD voy a seguir posiblemente el miercoles!!!**

**Para los que les guste los vampiros y el Sasusaku tengo un one-shot que escribi hace poco, se llama Sed de sangre, les advierto que no tiene final feliz u.u **

**Los que leyeron mi fic Momentos intimos les cuento que la esta la secuela, Consecuencias de una cita, si a alguien le interesa pasense (Advierto que tiene algo de OoC y tb lemon, lean bajo su propio riesgo XD)**

**Nos estamos leyendo!!!!  
**


	24. Encuentro no grato

_**Hola!!! Yo se que dije miercoles pero la pagina mala no me dejaba actualizar bueno pero ya estoy aqui, este cap esta mas corto u.u para la proxima tratare de hacerlo mas largo sin embargo viene la parte de accion y no soy muy buena en eso, lo notaran al leer este cap ya que obvie varias escenas de lucha XD prefiero el romance jejeje**_.

**Como sea, les dejo leer.... em como ya estamos en la recta final estoy apurandome, ya estoy ansiosa asi que es muy probable que pronto me tengan por aqui actualizando, ya tengo los capis listos asi que..... **

* * *

XXIV: Encuentro no grato

Sakura corría con desesperación entre los matorrales siguiendo de cerca a Hideki, estaba amaneciendo y la lluvia no daba tregua, su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara visiblemente, estaba empapada y los rosados cabellos se pegaban a su rostro, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, sus labios tomaron un tono morado y sus ojos jades se notaban opacos, unas oscuras ojeras se dibujaban en su frágil piel sin embargo corría con la determinación de encontrar a su objetivo preparándose mentalmente para llevar a cabo el plan suicida que tenía

-Sakura-san, descansemos un poco

-No, hay que llegar cuanto antes

-De nada servirá llegar si no lo haces en un buen estado –miró a los ojos a Hideki encontrando preocupación en ellos, bajó la vista y se dejó conducir hasta un enorme tronco hueco que les sirvió de refugio, luego de exprimir un poco su ropa y secarse lo más posible se resignó a dormir un par de horas antes de seguir el camino

……………….

Podía sentir su chakra cerca y el aroma a bosque que arrastraba la lluvia le daba la certeza de que ella se encontraba en algún lugar no muy lejano, arrugó la nariz presionando con fuerza su katana, el agua caía feroz sobre él mientras las luces matinales comenzaban a iluminar el nuevo día

-Sasuke, no sé tú pero el resto de los mortales tenemos cierta necesidad llamada "dormir" –dijo Suigetsu alzando la voz para ser oído sobre el ruido de las grandes gotas azotando el suelo, no le respondió y continúo su camino

-Tengo que llegar antes de ella –se dijo a sí mismo sin ser oído por nadie más, los objetivos de Sakura eran tan obvios… pero no podía dejar que haga alguna estupidez, de ese modo el sacrificio de alejarse de ella, de destruir el único lugar al que llamó hogar no serviría de nada. Había prometido proteger su vida

Y un Uchiha nunca rompe su promesa

Los integrantes del equipo Taka lo siguieron resguardados en sus capas impermeables con claro cansancio y ya hartos de la actitud de su líder. Juugo bostezó por séptima vez mientras Suigetsu se volvía agua dejándose arrastrar por la corriente del suelo la cual justamente viajaba en dirección paralela a la suya

-Ya déjate de idioteces tiburón –habló Karin disimulando un bostezo, no tenía ganas de discutir así que ignoró el contraataque del peliazul y miró su rostro en un espejo de mano que llevaba, estaba demacrada, víctima del desvelo- me veo fatal

-Eso siempre –escuchó tras ella

-Si no estuviera lo suficientemente agotada te bajaría esos dientes de tiburón

Siguieron peleando sin pensar demasiado en los insultos hasta que Sasuke los mando a callar hastiado de sus fastidiosas voces que interrumpían sus pensamientos

…………….

Varios ninjas de konoha saltaban de rama en rama protegidos en capas oscuras, estaban cansados, no habían comido ni descansado lo suficiente pero no podían detenerse, siguieron avanzando a pesar de la lluvia torrencial. Apenas hacía unas horas desde que se habían reunido en el punto de encuentro sin muchas pistas que los ayudaran

-Con esta lluvia no podemos seguir ningún rastro –dijo kiba siendo apoyado por un ladrido de su perro-

-Vamos hacia el norte –ordenó Kakashi-

-El rastro terminó varios kilómetros atrás bien podrían haber tomado otro rumbo

-Se olvidan de algo muy importante… Kumo está al norte y allí está el bijuu de ocho colas, uno de los objetivos de Akatsuki

Todos intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir y continuar la marcha

…………………..

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sentía la superficie helada del suelo húmedo bajo su cuerpo y un ligero mareo no le permitió incorporarse con rapidez, atisbó fuera de su refugio unos rayos de sol sin embargo la lluvia no se había detenido

-Lluvia y sol –musitó sonriendo débilmente olvidándose de sus problemas mientras veía el espectáculo de la naturaleza-

-Con que ya despertaste

-Sí, creo que debemos seguir ¿No te parece?

-Primero come –le ofreció una rebanada de pan, la recibió pero al ingerir el primer mordisco su estomago lo rechazó, dejó de lado el resto todavía con la sensación de querer vomitar- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, es sólo el cansancio del viaje

Él la miró con desconfianza, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y siguieron el camino en silencio por varios minutos

-Sakura… ¿Qué piensas hacer una vez que lo encontremos? –le preguntó manteniendo la vista en frente, ella entrecerró los ojos meditando su respuesta-

-Ya te dije, tengo un plan

-Lo dijiste, pero jamás mencionaste en qué consistía ese plan

-Es un jutsu que me enseñó Tsunade-sama para usar en caso de emergencia, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

………………………..

-¿Un jutsu prohibido? –preguntó shizune con preocupación, la rubia asintió quedamente fijando la vista en la taza de té que reposaba en su escritorio-

-Es un Jutsu que sirve para sellar el chakra, la persona con quien la use perderá la capacidad de usar cualquier tipo de jutsu, se lo enseñé hace tiempo pero le prohibí usarlo ya que requiere tal cantidad de chakra que es muy probable que termine muriendo si lo pone en practica

-¿Por qué le enseñó algo como eso? Es un jutsu de sacrificio

-Lo sé y se supone que debe ser usado sólo como último recurso… no debí hacerlo

-Espero que logren alcanzarla a tiempo…

-Sakura está fuera de sí, Sasuke la hirió demasiado y no me sorprendería que en estos momentos no le interese su vida

-El Uchiha fue muy cruel al usarla de ese modo

-Todo es tan extraño, creo que hay algo más que no sabemos

………………………………

Corrían sin descanso bajo la mirada preocupada de Hideki, internamente se cuestionaba si estaba bien seguirle en eso pero por otro lado, a diferencia de la chica, sabía que pronto les darían alcance el grupo de konoha, ya podía sentir el inconfundible chakra de Naruto y eso lo tranquilizaba…

-Hideki-kun ¿Puedes sentir algo?

-Es muy extraño, creo que notó mi jutsu y logró deshacerlo –las facciones de sakura se contrajeron en una mueca de preocupación, apretó fuertemente los puños y suspiró sonoramente.

-Pero… es muy probable que esté allí ¿verdad?

-Eso creo, después de todo… allí está el Hachibi

-Sí, es una teoría muy convincente…

Luego de una hora al fin divisaron la entrada de Kumogakure, Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho y dejó que su crakra fluyera libremente una vez más preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía, no le fue difícil notar un gran crakra movilizándose cerca

-Puedo sentirlo

-Es mejor que hablemos con el Raikage

-Nada de eso, podríamos perderlo si entramos… está demasiado cerca –sin prestar atención a las palabras del Mizukage se internó en un bosque cercano a la entrada de la villa y comenzó a correr con desesperación hasta que finalmente se encontró con el Akatsuki

-Vaya, vaya… pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó divertido Tobi-

……………………………………………………

Sólo faltaban algunos kilómetros y llegarían, era presa de la ansiedad y el miedo a lo que pudiera estar pasando, Madara no era exactamente un hombre de palabra y temía a lo que llegaría a hacer si se veía tentado por Sakura. Agitó la cabeza quitándose esa idea, él no podía perder el control de ese modo, su estrategia siempre había sido mantener la sangre fría y no pensar en nada sin embargo estando Sakura en el medio eso se volvía difícil

-Sasuke llegaremos en quince minutos y acordamos vernos con Tobi en dos horas más no hay necesidad de… -pero la peliroja dejó la frase en el aire cuando Sasuke aumentó la velocidad y los abandono muchos metros atrás

-Maldición, Uchiha, espéranos

-¡No lo maldigas, Suigetsu!

-Cállate, mujer

………………………………………

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Estamos cerca, verdad?

-Sí, sólo media hora más

-Espero llegar a tiempo

-Hinata ¿Puedes ver algo? –la peliazul utilizó su byakugan para examinar el lugar con detalle-

-Sí, hay alguien muy poderoso más adelante, es demasiado chakra y….

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay dos personas más junto a él

-¿Serán aliados?

-No lo parecen

-¡Apresuren el paso!!

…………………………………………………………

-¡Hideki-kun!!! –Gritó Sakura poniéndose en medio de un herido mizukage y el akatsuki –No te entrometas en esto por favor –suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sakura… no lo hagas

-Para ser el Mizukage eres muy débil –se burló Tobi al ver brotar la sangre de la herida que le había hecho en el intento de defender a su compañera-

-Yo me encargaré desde ahora

-Se supone que tendría que dejarte fuera de esto pero si es tanto tu afán de morir… de acuerdo, juguemos aunque no tenemos demasiado tiempo

La llegada de todos a ese punto era inminente, los ninjas de Kumo comenzaban a alertarse debido a las manifestaciones de chakra en el área, la intromisión de Sakura había irrumpido en los planes de Madara y Sasuke corría toda velocidad ya consciente de eso, tardó diez minutos habiendo abandonado muy lejos a sus subordinados que injuriaban por lo bajo. A unos cuantos metros de distancia pudo ver la figura menuda y la cabellera exótica de la mujer que le robaba el sueño y se le encogió el corazón al verla sujeta a Tobi quien intentaba quitársela de encima atacándola pero ella era persistente. Usó su sharingan y pudo notar como su chakra se extinguía de a poco llevándose su vida en esa técnica que desconocía y de la que Tobi intentaba liberarse

-¡Sakura! –gruñó acelerando para darle alcance-

-Sa-Sasuke… -musitó perdiendo la concentración por un momento para que en sus pupilas se refleje la imagen del pelinegro, las lágrimas se agruparon amenazando por salir pero las retuvo volviendo a su jutsu- ¡Aléjate!! –gritó derramando las primeras lágrimas-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Arreglo el error que cometí cuando confíe en ti

-Detente, onegai

-No

-No te dejare Sakura, detente... te lo suplico

-¿Por que me haces esto?

-Sakura yo...

-Nunca más creere en ti...

La debilidad era demasiada, las imágenes comenzaban a girar a su alrededor y una sensación extraña la arrasó, las voces se oían lejanas y su cuerpo se sentía liviano, finalmente se desplomó cayendo al suelo

* * *

ll

ll

ll

v


	25. Confusion

_**Hola amigas!!!!! yo de vuelta jejeje aqui les pongo al fin el capitulo 25, espero que sea de su agrado, avisos importantes al final**_

* * *

XXV: Confusión

Todo se había vuelto negro y su cuerpo perdía peso, oía que la llamaban pero la voz se alejaba con rapidez volviéndose un murmullo, sintió su cuerpo desplomarse y esperó el impacto con el frío suelo pero éste nunca llegó pues un par de manos se cerraron en sus hombros impidiendo la caída, lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue el difuso rostro de Sasuke

Había usado demasiado chakra así que a nadie sorprendería que fuera víctima de aquel desmayo pero Sasuke sabía que había algo más pues sus ojos le enseñaban que algo era diferente, su cuerpo había cambiado pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para plantear aquella teoría. Dirigió su vista primero a Hideki quien con una gran herida yacía en el suelo, luego miró a Tobi… el Akatsuki sufría silenciosamente el jutsu que le había aplicado la pelirosa, se retorcía de dolor sin emitir palabra y con su sharingan Sasuke pudo ver como su cuerpo era recorrido por una extraña técnica que no permitía la circulación del chakra en la red circulatoria, se quitó los guantes al tiempo en que su piel tomaba una tonalidad oscura inutilizando sus extremidades. No era difícil adivinar que se trataba de un Jutsu de sacrificio similar al que el tercero había utilizado con Orochimaru, siendo este el sensei de la Gondaime y esta a la vez mentora de Sakura era muy probable que una variación de esa técnica haya llegado a su lista de Jutsus, tenía que encontrar la forma de trasmitir chakra a Sakura, de otro modo moriría

En medio de su desesperación Taka le dio alcance mas los tres se detuvieron en seco al observar la escena

-¡Karin!-llamó Sasuke sin quitar los ojos de la chica que agonizaba en sus brazos-

-¿Si?

-Atiende a Sakura, rápido –exigió por primera vez mirando a la mujer de gafas- necesita chakra

La pelirroja se arrodilló frente a la otra chica y la miró con el ceño fruncido, lo cierto era que no tenía la obligación de ayudarla, es más…le resultaba atractiva la idea de que ella muriera y sabía que eso pasaría pronto si no actuaba, conocía los efectos del agotamiento total de chakra y una herida que tenía en el pecho era suficiente para que se desangrara en cuestión de minutos debido a su estado. Sasuke le reiteró el pedido, le disgustaba oír esa inusual desesperación en su voz, suspiró casinamente; él realmente la amaba, la quería como nunca la iba a querer a ella y aunque esa verdad dolía mucho no podía dejar de acatar lo que le pedía o más bien ordenaba sin derecho alguno. Se arremangó su camisa dejando a la vista las incontables marcas de su piel para aproximar su brazo a Sakura con la nada satisfactoria tarea de dejar que se alimentara de su chakra

Sus compañeros la miraban expectantes y en total silencio mientras Tobi se arrodilló en el suelo sin siquiera poder pronunciar palabra intentando recuperarse e injuriando internamente contra la muchacha por dejarlo en tan deplorable estado

-Está demasiado débil –mustió Karin haciendo que en las pupilas azabaches se vislumbrara preocupación-

Tras varios minutos de tensión donde las miradas se cruzaban nerviosas Sakura suspiró fuertemente mientras su respiración se regularizaba de a poco, Sasuke cerró los ojos con alivio

-Hice lo que pude, por ahora está estable pero no sé cuanto vaya a durar

Tiempo, sólo de eso se trataba y era lo que no tenía. La alarma de alerta roja comenzó a sonar el kumogakure mientras los ninjas se movilizaban, algunas explosiones retumbaron en la villa, la invasión había comenzado, los planes se adelantaban y en muy poco tiempo él debía entrar en acción y enfrentar al Hachibi para entregárselo a Madara quien por su parte había desaparecido en un hábil movimiento. En ese momento nada se le hacía más tentador que tomar a Sakura e irse lejos pero sabía que no podía o más bien no debía hacerlo, había llegado hasta ahí por ella y ahora más que nunca deseaba protegerla, deseaba que viviera y que saboree la felicidad que él nunca iba a probar. Permaneció muy quieto y en silencio dejando que a sus espaldas se desatara la guerra entre Akatsuki y Kumo, por ahora no era necesaria su intromisión, Konan y Pein se encargarían

-¡Sakura-chan!!!! –la estrepitosa voz de su ex-compañero lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo levantar la vista en un caótico encuentro con las pupilas color cielo del portador del Kyubi –Sasuke… -musitó débilmente el rubio contemplando la imagen que tenía en frente-

-Naruto… -lo siguió poniéndose de pie aún con Sakura en brazos, no pasaron más que unos segundos hasta que los demás ninjas de konoha se posaran tras Naruto mirando desafiantes a quien consideraban un traidor

En el aire se respiraba la tensión, el ruido y los gritos que envolvían a kumo parecían haberse desvanecido, ambos equipos se pusieron en guardia sin descartar la posibilidad de una batalla sin embargo esa opción no era por la que pensaba optar el Uchiha, las cosas no iban a cambiar, al menos no por lo pronto, esa batalla no era de su incumbencia, habían venido por Sakura y se la daría. Se aproximó a Naruto manteniendo el contacto visual, el chico retrocedió un par de pasos por instinto y sus espaldas eran bien vigiladas por sus compañeros. Una vez que la distancia era mínima deposito con delicadeza a Sakura en brazos de su amigo, su rostro recuperaba color pero la falta de energía no permitía que recuperara el conocimiento

-Cuídala –le pidió con las facciones entristecidas, realmente era un pedido importante, estaba dejando la vida de Sakura en él pues a pesar de todo con el tiempo se había ganado su confianza y respeto- Procura que nadie le haga daño

-Tú eres el único que siempre la ha dañado –explicó Naruto bajando la vista hasta el suelo mientras sujetaba con fuerza el frágil cuerpo de la chica-

-Tienes razón

-Sasuke…

-En veinte días, justo en el solsticio de invierno. Ese es el día, no lo olvides –susurró en su oído largando el peso de sakura en los brazos de Naruto-

Naruto lo miró confundido pero antes de que pudiera despegar los labios para decir algo más la figura de Sasuke se esfumó ante sus ojos y muy pronto lo siguieron sus compañeros

-Síganlos –ordenó Kakashi y de inmediato el grupo acató su mandato a excepción de Hinata que quedó en compañía de Naruto, lo miraba con la pena plasmada en sus ojos perlados y a modo de consuelo le colocó la mano en su hombro, Naruto no se movió… su objetivo desde hace años había sido cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Sakura

"Traeré a Sasuke de vuelta"

La cuestión ahora no era si podría lograrlo, era si valía la pena hacerlo, es difícil aceptar que en ocasiones los afectos no alcanzan, entender que el amor no basta, que muchas veces querer implica ser herido, que el amor puede ser sinónimo de dolor. Sakura había sufrido demasiado, no quería verla llorar ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Su destino fue ese desde que se enamoró de Sasuke Uchiha a diferencia de él quien decidió ser un vengador ella no había escogido ese amor

………………………

El largo de su cabello ocultaba sus ojos vidriosos, avanzaba a paso rápido y sigiloso como las sombras, nadie notaba su presencia ni la de sus subordinados que lo seguían de cerca, se detuvo en un tejado y observó a lo que se había reducido kumo… sólo ruinas, muchas personas permanecían tendidas en las calles, gran parte de los heridos eran civiles y un elevado número yacía sin vida. Los macabros ninjas contratados por Akatsuki asesinaban sin piedad, quitaban la vida a quien se cruzaba en su camino, no importaba si eran jóvenes, ancianos o niños, cada cuerpo se transformaba en dinero que se sumaría a su paga. Miró con asco como perseguían los asesinos a sus presas cuan pantera cazando a un venado, en su campo de visión pronto divisó como un ninja de la guardia amenazaba a un niño, su sonrisa burlesca no hacía más que infundir el terror en la pequeña criatura que caminaba de espaldas hasta que un árbol le advirtió que no tenía escapatoria, vio la sádica mueca de satisfacción al poder asesinar sin reparo alguno pero antes de que el filo de la espada alcanzara al niño su brazo sujetó al del asesino y atisbando al niño le pidió que huyera

-Vete –pero presa del terror el niño no se movió- Suigetsu llévatelo

-¿Qué dices?

-Rescaten a todos los que puedan

-Pero Sasuke… la misión –intervino el integrante femenino-

-Yo me haré cargo de eso, ustedes obedezcan

Si bien su compasión rara vez salía a flote el rostro del pequeño pelinegro había despertado un desconocido sentimiento y sintió el impulso de salvarlo, de un solo golpe acabó con el ninja quien lo miraba confundido pues lo creía del mismo "bando" avanzó rápidamente buscando al Hachibi, en la situación en la que se encontraba su aldea lo más seguro era que se encontrara en algún lugar luchando por defenderla, tenía que hallarlo. Su captura era la clave para acabar esa masacre

Por su parte los ninjas de konoha habían penetrado la villa viéndose involucrados en la batalla pero luego de algunos minutos de ser participes de la lucha optaron por ayudar en los rescates sin bajar la guardia y a la espera de encontrar a Sasuke. Los segundos pasaban para lentamente convertirse en minutos y la batalla continuaba, no pudieron dar con ningún Akatsuki y al cabo de una hora una luz segadora seguida de una enorme explosión dejó toda en calma. Miraron con desconcierto como los enemigos hacían su retirada y se apresuraron a seguirlos

…………………………………………..

-¿Registraron todo? –preguntó la Hokage mirando distraídamente por la ventana dejando que su mirada se perdiera en las calles de su villa-

-Si –confirmó su asistente- unos ninjas de la división ANBU registraron cada detalle de la cabaña donde se ocultaba

-¿Encontraron algo?

-Así es –dijo bajando el tono de su voz, la rubia se giró para buscar con la vista lo que llevaba Shizune en sus manos, otro sobre similar al que Sakura había robado días atrás-

-¿Ya lo abrieron?

-Sí sin embargo… -desempacó de a poco el documento hasta dejarlo frente a los ojos de la gondaime-

-¿Un papel el blanco?

-Eso es lo que aparenta…

Tsunade inspeccionó el papel acariciando la superficie rugosa, claro que no era solo un papel en blanco y quizás allí estaban las respuestas a todas sus preguntas…

…………………………………..

Kiba, Neji y Shikamaru se encargaron de seguir a los enemigos en busca de pistas mientras el resto del grupo se encaminó de vuelta a Konoha, Naruto y Hinata fueron los primeros en marcharse llevándose a Sakura mientras Kakashi permaneció en Kumo para una charla con el Raikage. La mirada turbia de Naruto no se borró hasta llegar seis horas después a la aldea y dejar a su amiga en manos del cuerpo medico encabezado por la misma hokage, esperó paciente un diagnostico y se dedujo que había utilizado su chakra llegando al límite sin embargo se recuperaba favorablemente, Tsunade meditó muy sorprendida la situación, alguien tendría que haberle suministrado chakra de otro modo ella no habría sobrevivido a ese Jutsu, dejó las cavilaciones de lado y miró con preocupación a su alumna

-¿Estará bien, verdad vieja?

-Eso creo –respondió concentrándose por primera vez luego de muchas horas en el muchacho que permanecía inusualmente en silencio- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Vimos a Sasuke

-Eso ya lo sé…

-Me dijo algo… algo que no logré comprender

-¿De qué se trata?

-En cuanto colocó a Sakura-chan en mis brazos el dijo:

_"En veinte días, justo en el solsticio de invierno. Ese es el día, no lo olvides"_

-No tengo idea a qué se refería ¿Qué quiso decir, Tsunade oba-chan?

-No lo sé Naruto, pero lo voy a averiguar

No fue recién hasta el amanecer cuando el grupo de ninjas se reportó con la grata noticia de haber capturado a uno de los enemigos, era algo bueno, con las habilidades de Morino Ibiki se podría obtener información y así desdeñar el próximo paso de Akatsuki aunque no era demasiado difícil predecir cual sería el próximo objetivo, la pregunta era ¿Cuándo iría tras konoha? Eso era precisamente lo que iban a averiguar

El mizukage logró volver en si saliendo del jutsu del que había sido victima y tras una rápida curación se dirigió a su país con la necesidad de volver a su puesto, miró a Sakura por última vez antes de marcharse para siempre de su vida, besó tiernamente su mano notando que estaba fría y un sudor helado humedecía su frente

-Sasuke –había musitado entre sueños, una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro. El amor puede lastimar mucho, lastima el corazón, hiere el alma y las heridas de ese calibre llegan a doler más que cualquier tortura física pero aún así es un dolor que vale la pena soportar pues es mejor haber amado sin ser correspondido que no haber experimentado nunca las sensaciones de felicidad que produce efímeramente ese extraño sentimiento

………………………

Algunos hechos se aclaraban, otros se confundían todavía más, el furibundo Raikage buscaba a los Akatsukis que habían capturado a su hermano, Killer Bee ya era presa de Akatsuki, nadie podía decir si tendría la suerte del Kazekage y sobreviviría así como tampoco se podía evitar que todas las naciones recurrieran a sus más poderosas armas para protegerse. Las grandes naciones ninjas se movilizaban por el revuelo de la última invasión y buscaban mantener a salvo a su gente.

Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente, la debilidad todavía nublaba su visión y el cansancio no le dejaba moverse, cada músculo le dolía y en cuanto logró recordar lo que había sucedido se sobresaltó al encontrarse en una cama de hospital, de inmediato se percató de que nuevamente estaba en konoha

-No te muevas –le ordenó su maestra regularizando la caía del suero que se inyectaba en sus venas para devolverle la vitalidad-

-Tsunade-sama –masculló débilmente mirándola a los ojos-

-¿Cómo pudiste, Sakura? –no contestó, sabía que era una pregunta retorica- Podrías haber muerto

-Lo sé

-¿Y lo dices así? ¿Crees que hubiera sido gratificante para nosotros que entregaras tu vida de ese modo tan absurdo?

-La técnica funcionó

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –otra vez estaba en silencio, le pareció que si había logrado su cometido pero no tenía la certeza de aquello- Es increíble que arriesgaras así tu vida y… y sin considerar el estado en el que te encuentras, Sakura por Dios ¿Por qué no pensaste bien las cosas?

-¿Mi estado? ¿A qué se refiere?

-¿No lo sabes? –preguntó con desconcierto, siendo su alumna un ninja médico esperaba que estuviera al tanto, ella negó lentamente con la cabeza esperando que siguiera- Sakura… estas embarazada 

* * *

**Bueno ahi quedo, como siempre medio corto pero ya que... espero que me disculpen y me dejen un pequeño review, jeje la verdad es que no se me da nada bien escribir escenas de pelea y accion jeje tengo un problemilla con eso por ese motivo obvie todas esas partes como pudieron notarlo, en fin, les tengo que decir algo, creo que se los comente antes pero soy administradora del foro de Pink Lemonade y estamos organizando el top de fics de anime y ps ya quedan los ultimos dias de votacion y me gustaria muchisimo que ustedes participen, recibi el apoyo de varios lectores y quisiera que ustedes tb se pasaron por alli, tb les cuento que el jueves saldra el primer concurso que lanzo el foro, se trata de unos one-shots originales con una tematica un tanto perver el lemon de un trio siiii que osadas estas chicas pero yo participe xD somos cinco autores en total y las historias seran subidas en una cuenta aqui para ser puestas a votacion y elegir la mejor, el mismo dia que publiquemos pondre el link en mi profile asi como ya esta alli el link al foro, pasense (bajo su propia responsabilidad xD) Mas abajito lo mas importante que queria decirles  
**

**Reviews:**

**Ofelitha moshithitha: **jajaja no voy a matar a nadie XD amo demasiado a Sasuke como para hacerlo sufrir, gracias por leer y comentar, xoxoxo

**Asukasoad: **Wow te leiste todo el fic de una o.O gracias!!! eso es emocionante ARIGATO es estupendo que te guste y ps espero leerte pronto, Besos!

**Aiko amitie:**jajajaja me alegra mucho que te encante!!! gracias y ps ahora dime si tus sospechas del mareo y los vomitos eran certeras xD fuiste la unica que me lo planteo a ver que pensabas. Sigue leyendo, onegai... nos leemos xoxoxo

**Nini Cullen Uchiha: **ohh siento tanto que se te haya dañado el internet, me paso algunas veces y es toda una tortura no poder leer pero que bueno que ya esta mejor y ps tus reviews siempre le alegran jajaja me hacen reir y tb me siento motivada a escribir mejor y que va te confieso me encanta dejar con la intriga jajaja soy mala, lo siento pero es divertido ^^ en fin, espero que este cap te guste y como siempre, hasta la proxima

**PaolixFany: **Hola, cuanto tiempo ^^ me alegra leerte otra vez XD jejeje suspenso, suspenso y mas suspenso amo eso!!! a ver que opinas de este nuevo cap

**Setsuna17: **Bueno ahora ya sabes que pasa jajaja pero supongo que lo volvi a hacer jeje gracias por todos tus reviews!! me suben el animo, kisses!!!

**Chio-miau: **Gracias wiiii es tan lindo que a las personas les guste lo que escribo, espero leerte una vez mas xoxoxo

**Kyo Nakamura: **Ahora ya sabes que pasa!!!! jajaja pero se abre una nueva cuestion ¿Que hara sasuke ahora que sakura espera un hijo suyo? ¿Se lo dira ella? muajaja solo yo lo se xD pero pronto compartire el secreto con ustedes, hasta la proxima, un besito

**Joselyn Uchiha:**jajaja los jonas en tu pais que lindo ^^ si los ves les pides un autografo para mi??? Nick es tan lindo ahhh cof cof, volviendo a la historia jiji que puedo decir? Adoro el drama, el suspenso jejeje gracias por todos tus comentarios, me hacen feliz, bye

**Akane Kido: **Hola!!!! Que genial leerte una vez mas xD pues con tu pregunta sakura lo tenia simplemente abrazado porque la tecnica consistia en mantener contacto para que su crakra pasara al cuerpo de tobi y bloqueara el paso de su propio chakra, tengo poca imaginacion para las peleas y se me ocurrio eso xD en fin, espero leerte pronto, saludos!!!

**Karina Natsumi: **jiji no fue tan pronto como me hubiera gustado pero estoy aqui actualizando una vez mas, gracias por todos tus reviews, meta ne!!!

**otra cosa que queria decirles es esto: El proximo capitulo es el ultimo ¡Si!!!!!! En la proxima sera the end XD es un capitulo doblemente largo y en donde al fin terminare con este fic que vengo escribiendo desde marzo, claro que luego viene el epilogo**

Voy a extrañar escribir esto pero sinceramente sera gratificante acabarlo ademas de que ultimamente estoy concentrandome en mis historias originales y me incline por la comedia en los fics de anime asi que no le puse mucha dedicacion a los ultimos capitulos de esta historia pero aunque me tardé un poco nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza abandonarla, eso se los aseguro y hare todo lo posible para poner el final el proximo miercoles

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Hasta la proxima 


	26. ¿Nueva oportunidad? parte uno

**Hola!!! Ya se que a estas alturas seguramente sienten deseos de asesinarme Gomen!!!!! Tuve días duros, fui victima de una catástrofe natural que muchos seguramente conocen como exámenes parciales, ya saben, en Argentina y otros países de latinoamerica falta muy poco para las vacaciones de verano wiiiii pero lamentablemente si quiero tenerlas debo estudiar mucho u.u así que descuide mis fics, no tuve tiempo de escribir el final y de hecho todavía no lo hago pero como me desaparecí por tanto tiempo decidi dividir el ultimo capitulo en dos y así no hacerlos esperar tanto, ya se que no es lo mismo y bla bla bla autora mala, pueden enviarme correos bomba una vez que ponga la segunda parte**

**Ojala no los aburra esta primera parte, lo que sigue tiene mas acción y finalmente romance xD **

* * *

XXVI: ¿Nueva oportunidad? (parte uno)

Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, podía sentir la sensación de vértigo y un leve mareo la obligó a recostarse, se cubrió el rostro con las manos regularizando su pesada respiración, podía oír a su maestra llamándole pero hizo caso omiso dejando que su voz se desvaneciera, no fue hasta que sintió la calidez de las lágrimas que se dio cuenta de que lloraba, un nudo se había formado en su garganta evitando que alguna palabra saliera.

—Quiero estar sola –logró musitar después de varios minutos de tenso silencio, su maestra asintió y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta.

—Estaré afuera por si me necesitas –dijo en un tono muy bajo antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿Un hijo? Un hijo de Sasuke, parecía irreal que eso estuviera pasando, secó las saldas gotas que

surcaban su rostro y con ternura colocó ambas manos en su plano vientre, algo estaba creciendo allí dentro, el fruto de una noche de felicidad, el resultado de pasión y de amor aunque le entristecía pensar que el amor sólo haya sido de su parte pero no podía permitirse tener esos pensamientos, cerró los ojos con frustración ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota? Estuvo a punto de perder la vida sin saber que dentro de ella había un pequeño ser aguardando por venir al mundo.

—Un hijo… —repitió convenciéndose de ese hecho, sin dudas ese era su pequeño milagro, lo que necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

…………………………………..

—¿Ya tienen algo?

—Ibiki lo está interrogando –contestó con calma.

—Lleva diez horas allí —refunfuñó con enojo la mujer.

—Tal vez esté otras diez horas –avisó el Jounin entrecerrando su único ojo visible, eran demasiadas cosas juntas, la mujer le miraba con un brillo inusual en sus ojos, era una mezcla de preocupación y ¿Alegría? Tenía que estar sucediendo algo para que en momentos como ese pueda ver eso — ¿Cómo esta ella? –Inquirió mirando hasta la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la sala de internación, la Hokage se había empeñado en permanecer cerca de la chica de cabellos rosas y sabía que muy probablemente ella era la fuente de esa confusa mirada.

—Estará bien… ella está… embarazada –expresó desviando la vista mas el tono que empleó no mostraba rastros de enfado o decepción, él se desordenó los cabellos carraspeando un poco.

— ¿De… Sasuke?

—Claro que sí, Kakashi ¿De quién más?… Espero que ella pueda superar esta situación

—Ahora tiene un motivo para seguir adelante —animó Kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos intentando disimular su inquietud.

—Sí, aunque no deja de preocuparme…

—Hay demasiado de que preocuparse, Naruto me ha comentado algunas cosas

—A mí también, ya dejé a Shikamaru a cargo de eso, estoy segura que podrá resolverlo…

……………………………………

—¿Y bien?? ¿Ya tienes algo? –preguntó impaciente el rubio, Shikamaru lo miró de soslayo y habló con exasperación en la voz.

—Eso intento, pero tal vez si me dejas solo avance más rápido, lo único que haces es desconcentrarme

—Tengo que vigilar que trabajes

—Naruto, sé que esto es importante, no soy idiota

El ojiazul se cruzo de brazo indicado que no pensaba irse, Shikamaru resopló y continúo con su tarea, le aguardaban largas horas de trabajo, sabía que era importante y en esta ocasión no podía andar con holgazanerías a pesar de que era realmente problemático. Se encontraban ambos en la biblioteca revisando documento tras documento esperando hallar algo que explicara la advertencia de Sasuke, aunque claro, considerando la cantidad de pergaminos que allí había eso era algo difícil

Habían pasado dos días y no se obtenían pistas concretas del paradero de los Akatsuki o sus planes, Sakura por su parte ya se encontraba en su hogar y recibía visitas constantes de su sensei y amigos, la mayoría se encontraba al tanto de los sucesos y su actual estado pues ella misma había contado aquello sabiendo que no tendría sentido ocultarlo.

Esa mañana en particular no había aceptado visitas, las nauseas eran más frecuentes y muchos se empeñaban en cuidar de ella sin embargo no lograba comprender donde terminaba la amistad y comenzaba la lástima. Ella misma sentía pena de su persona, en su rostro demacrado un par de ojeras delataban las noches de insomnio y aunque lo intentaba no podía desaparecer la tristeza de sus orbes verdes, se odiaba a sí misma por no ser más fuerte pero más que nada se odiaba por extrañarlo con esa intensidad, sabía que jamás lo iba a poder olvidar, ese niño que venía en camino era prueba de ello pero ¿Algún día podría pensar en él sin que doliera tanto? Solo el tiempo lo diría, después de todo con los días las heridas cierran aunque claro… las cicatrices se quedan.

………..

Los días siguieron avanzando a una velocidad preocupante y las sorpresas no acababan en la villa. Su rostro se notaba sorprendido, la forma desmesurada que abría los ojos lo decía todo ¿Era eso posible? Había leído aquel documento las veces suficientes como para afirmar que si pero por supuesto que lo deducido dejaba lugar a la duda.

—¿Qué descubriste Shikamaru?

—Habla ya —pidió el rubio con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, pues…

—Revisaste todos los archivos de la biblioteca, algo tienes que haber encontrado

—Encontré algo redactado por Hashirama Senju donde hace mención del solsticio

—¿Y bien?

—No es nada en concreto en realidad, sólo es una sospecha que tenía el primer hokage

—Dinos…—pidió Kakashi apoyado por Naruto, atardecía y los tres permanecían en la misma mesa de la biblioteca rodeados de pergaminos y escritos antiguos.

—Al parecer el día del solsticio es cuando las propiedades del sharingan se hacen más fuertes

—Explícate mejor ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—El solsticio para los Uchiha es como la luna llena para los licántropos, en pocas palabras ese día serán invencibles, ese día Sasuke será más fuerte que nunca —todos permanecieron en silencio sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigía aquello.—considerando que te dio ese dato, Naruto pienso que en el solsticio de invierno… será el ataque a konoha

………..

—Tsunade—sama…

—Es un jutsu, si bien complejo, demasiado débil

—Tinta invisible ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Prepararnos y… esperar

—Pero y Danzo

—No te preocupes por él pronto todos sabrán la verdad, los cabos comienzan a unirse y todo cobra sentido

……

Cuatro días pasaron y los problemas pasaban silenciosos, el otoño de a poco se convertía en invierno y la inquietud crecía con cada día que se extinguía

— ¿Sakura qué haces aquí? —pregunto Ino al ver a Sakura caminar por los pasillos del hospital.

—Vine a mi puesto

—Pero tú estás muy… quiero decir, tú…

—Me encuentro perfectamente, no te preocupes… el embarazo es muy reciente y puedo continuar con mis actividades por algunos meses —le dijo con determinación entrando a su consultorio mas su amiga la siguió mirándola con preocupación. —Por favor no me mires con esos ojos, no sientas lástima por mí

—Sakura….

—¡Fui una idiota! ¿De acuerdo? Jamás debí creer en él… pero lo hice, me tragué como una estúpida todo lo que me dijo fui una tonta y me odio por eso, me odio por amarlo ¿Y sabes porque me detesto todavía más? Porque siento que si me lo pide podría perdonarlo, porque este niño es suficiente motivo para que nunca deje de amarlo

Le gritó con las lágrimas desbordando sus ojos jade, Ino la abrazo fuertemente uniéndose a su llanto, la dejó desahogarse acariciando quedamente su cabello diciéndole en silencio que la escuchaba, sin dudas enamorarse duele y más certero aun es que el olvido dura más que el amor ¿llorar era lo que necesitaba? Pues le dio ese derecho hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de brotar para convertirse en suspiros y finalmente desvanecerse en la quietud de la sala.

………………………..

Con el paso de los días la tensión crecía, muchas cosas salían a la luz otras se ocultaban todavía más entre las tinieblas, la hokage había convocado a una pequeña reunión donde darían a conocer todos los datos obtenidos hasta ese momento

— ¿Qué paso con el sujeto? —preguntó la mujer tomando su puesto en la mesa donde ya todos se encontraban reunidos.

—Murió —contestó Kakashi con voz cansada.

— ¿Soltó algo?

—Ni una palabra.

— ¿Causa de la muerte?

—Un jutsu de sacrificio, al parecer prefirió morir que seguir soportando torturas inútiles pues cuando se llevó el cuerpo a los forenses se determinó que tenía un sello que no le permitía decir nada.

— ¿Un sello? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—Uno similar a este —explicó Sai enseñando su lengua, la Gondaime no pudo más que examinarlo con sorpresa —Toda la división Ne lo tiene

— ¿Y dices que el sujeto tenía uno similar?

—De hecho… igual, al parecer muchos de los ninjas que participaron de la invasión de Kumo son de la división de Ne

—Lo que nos lleva a pensar que Danzo ayuda a Akatsuki —continuo Shikamaru.

La mujer no pareció sorprenderse ante la última información, suspiró entrecerrando los ojos con cansancio, los presentes intercambiaron miradas expectantes, el aire se sentía pesado y todos esperaban una acción por parte de su superior. Finalmente Tsunade depositó un papel sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿Un papel en blanco?

—Eso es a la vista, pero si le suministras chakra… —dijo con cautela haciendo su demostración mientras las letras comenzaban a aparecer— Es un documento dejado por Sarutobi-sensei. Supuestamente un documento más de rutina al que nadie presta atención sin embargo contiene información importante.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—De Danzo y su alianza con…. Madara Uchiha —todos quedaron estupefactos ante tal revelación, luego de algunos segundos de afonía la rubia decidió continuar— Al parecer la destrucción del clan Uchiha fue obra de Uchiha Madara con el apoyo de Danzo. Sai sé que tú conoces todos los secretos de Danzo, dime… ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Si

—Esto explica muchas cosas, ese sujeto de algún modo está con vida y puedo asegurar que es parte de Akatsuki, ha regresado para vengarse de Konoha y según el dato administrado por Sasuke lo hará el día en que los Uchiha son invencibles.

— ¿Y que se supone que hagamos?

—Sólo tenemos una opción… esperar el ataque y dar lo mejor de nosotros para detenerlos.

………….

Era 22 de Junio y las calles de Konoha se encontraban desiertas, todos los civiles se encontraban refugiados mientras los ninjas permanecían dispersos en sus puestos, el día sería corto y la noche muy larga, sin dudas sería un día que marcaría la historia de la villa, todo era quietud… se trataba de la calma antes de la tempestad.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Sonia**: Hola!!! Pues aquí estoy continuándola, tarde pero lo hago xD gracias por comentar, te aseguro que si habrá final feliz y ahora que tengo mas tiempo libre espero no tardarme tanto, ojala nos leamos pronto, Beso

**PaolixFany**: Hola!! Muchas gracias por siempre comentar, siento la tardanza, pero ya ves… estoy aquí con medio capitulo pero al menos es algo xD espero que te guste y pues nos leemos en la conti

**Nini Cullen Uchiha**: Todavia no llores :D en el próximo si quieres nos abrazamos y lo hacemos porque a mí me esta dando nostalgia jajaja ays!! Gracias por todo, siempre me alegra leerte, un beso

**Setsuna17:** Hola wow ya no se que decirte, solo un gran ARIGATO por siempre comentar algo, me alegra saber que estas allí del otro lado de la pantalla y que sigues la historia y ya me puse sentimental asi que me voy xD

**Asusasoad:** Hola, pues un cambio de planes, el será la próxima xD y todas tus preguntas serán respondidas en la segunda parte cuando Sasuke hace su aparición jejeje gracias por el comentario, me pone feliz saber que te gusto y espero que este cap no te parezca aburrido, si es asi solo dimelo XD

**Karina Natsumi: **Hola!! Gracias por siempre estar allí!! Me hace feliz saber que la historia te gusta, eres otra de las personas de las que siempre puedo esperar un review xD Arigato!!! espero leerte pronto, y ojala que el cap te guste, tu opinión es importante para mi, un besote!!!

**Lili-little-small-witch: **Hola!!! Que bien que te gusto!!! Espero leerte en la conti, bye

**Kyo Nakamura**: Hola jejeje adivinaste lo de los 20 dias, si era la fecha del ataque, Sasuke se lo advirtió a Naruto xD bueno pues muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, espero leerte pronto xoxoxox

**Akane Kido**: Hola!!! Gracias por el comentario, me tenia preocupada que haya quedado muy mal las partes de pelea, pero me reconforta lo que me dices, en la próxima el final y tus deseos se cumplen xD un beso

**Ofelitha moshithitha**: jejejeje un pequeño inconveniente retrasa el final pero bueno, por otro lado me alegra asi puedo seguir leyendo reviews xD me alegra mucho que la historia te haya gustado y pues espero tu opinión de este cap. Kisess!!!

**Joselyn Uchiha: **jajaja hola!!! Bueno tienes razón, no es extraño que la chica este embarazada después de hacerlo sin protección xD deje algunas pistas aunque no muchos lograron darse cuenta o al menos no me lo plantearon y respecto a lo otro, pues ya sabes a que se refería Sasuke xD Espero tu opinión de este cap

**Eso es todo!!! Como ya me libre de los exámenes por algunas semanas tendre tiempo de terminar la segunda parte y aunque ya dije esto muchas veces ahora les prometo que si estará muy pronto, estoy ansiosa por escribir ese dichoso "Y vivieron felices para siempre" jajaja nah, no podre esa frase… pero si tengo muchas ganas de acabar aunque a la vez me da penita hacerlo. Una vez más les pido perdón y espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte. Besos y abrazos virtuales a todos **

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa**

**¿Me regalan una sonrisa?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	27. ¿Nueva oportunidad? parte dos

**¡Hola!!!! Vaya, al fin estoy de vuelta… siento mucho realmente la tardanza, no era mi intención pero bueno, estuvieron pasando muchas cosas últimamente *piensa una excusa* de acuerdo, lo confieso, además de estar viendo anime como desquiciada no me sentía con ánimos para escribir, me puse algo nostálgica y aunque sabía cómo iba a acabar no podía plasmar las ideas, que frustrante TT^TT pero como sea, estoy aquí y el traigo el final de esta historia**

**No saben cómo me agradó escribirla y todavía más saber que a ustedes les gustó leerla, esa es la mayor satisfacción, saber que lo disfrutaron. Es un placer entregarles el último capítulo en el cual añadí escenas que en realidad iban en el epilogo así que sí u.u ésta es la despedida. Quería hacer un epilogo pero en dos semanas empiezo nuevamente con los parciales y cuando me libere de la universidad seguramente lo único que haré es hacer nada xD así que por lo pronto me desapareceré, sólo pondré algunas historias que ya tengo terminadas y que por ahora no publiqué y luego a retomar los estudios… **

**Estoy muy nerviosa ¿Saben?? Me intriga saber que pensarán de todo esto, yo particularmente me quedé muy conforme con el final aunque como siempre obvie las escenas de acción pues no soy muy ocurrente a la hora de escribirlas (ojalá no haya afectado demasiado ese detalle xD) Pero a la vez me siento muy contenta ^^ y agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo en este proyecto. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo en mis otros fics y bueno antes de ponerme nostálgica les dejo leer luego de un gran ARIGATO!!!!! Sin ustedes no hubiera llegado hasta aquí. **

* * *

Me dediqué a perderte

By

Mizu no Hikari

_**SasuxSaku**_

_

* * *

_

XXVII: ¿Nueva oportunidad? (parte dos)

Era difícil predecir como acabaría todo, la batalla había empezado tan rápido que no fue fácil darse cuenta de aquello, repentinamente las casas ardían envueltas por llamas negras, gritos de dolor quebraban la quietud y la impotencia sumada con la culpa la hacía apretar los dientes con fuerza.

Miró alrededor mientras un fuerte dolor la hacía flaquear, la guerra se había llevado muchas vidas dejando una regadera de cuerpos por parte de ambos bandos. Era terrible ver aquello, simplemente no lograba entender por qué sucedía eso y mucho menos por qué él era el principal responsable ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué cuando allí lo tenía todo para ser feliz? Sonrió amargamente mientras sus rosados cabellos cubrían celosamente sus ojos, lo entendía… sabía por qué lo hacía; con los años había trabajado su cuerpo, ejercitó su físico pero su mente nunca dejó de ser débil aunque quisiese aparentar lo contrario y he ahí el problema, él había sido derrotado y cruelmente manipulado por el odio, dejó que los entes malvados distorsionaran la realidad, permitió que el dolor cegara sus ojos y ahora… ahora era demasiado tarde.

Sabía que no debía estar allí, tenía órdenes estrictas de mantenerse oculta y en su interior se repetía que era necesario acatar esa orden, no por ella sino por esa nueva vida pero fue débil una vez más y se dejó conducir por el deseo de verle otra vez, necesitaba desesperadamente mirarlo a los ojos y terminar aquello de una vez y por todas.

_La nieve comienza a caer lentamente cubriendo de a poco el suelo y sepultando bajo su manto a aquellos que yacen muertos, victimas de tu espada… el frío cala mis huesos, la culpa me carcome el alma y un doloroso sentimiento invade mi pecho. Creo que te estoy odiando._

Pasaron varios minutos en los que se movió con cautela, todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado como para notarla, cálidas lágrimas surcaban su pálida piel y el ruido se desvanecía en sus oídos. Quería encontrarlo, debía hacerlo. Él estaba allí, no había duda de eso.

_Mírame a los ojos, sólo eso basta, dime con palabras que todo fue una falsa, confíeseme que jamás me has querido, grítame que sólo me usaste, que no tienes que olvidarme pues jamás me has recordado. Sólo eso te pido, no quiero consuelo, sólo la verdad, sólo que me liberes, sólo que me dejes dejar de creer. _

Su ritmo cardiaco aumento al momento en que al fin distinguió su silueta entre tantas. Llevaba su ropa habitual, su piel estaba muy blanca y sus ojos sin brillo alguno, tenía impresa una indescifrable mueca en el rostro la cual se cambió por una de confusión cuando sus ojos cruzaron en un caótico encuentro. Ella pasó su vista de sus orbes teñidas de carmesí a la espada bañada de sangre inocente. Sus labios se separaron aún sin decidir qué diría, todo parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor, sentía una ansiedad desmesurada y al verlo su corazón se encogió matando sus latidos en una agonía lenta.

oOo

El día llegó, no había vuelta atrás y aunque se sentía más fuerte que nunca el dolor y la impotencia no dejaban de martillar en su pecho. Ese era su destino, para eso había nacido, para que su cuerpo y su alma se llenaran de sangre. Su egoísmo pudo más, lo quería todo y al final no obtuvo nada. Su cuerpo estaba vacío, su corazón tan frío como la nieve, tan duro e impenetrable como los bloques de hielo, tan marchito como las flores que el invierto mató.

Como lo predijo el día del solsticio fue el elegido, Konohagakure estaba en ruinas, heridos por doquier, la nieve se pintaba de rojo, el rojo de la sangre de ambos bandos que se mezclaban volviéndose una.

Todos los Akatsuki estaban en acción, no había forma de ganar, los Pein distribuidos en distintos puntos peleaban con diferentes ninjas, Kakashi y Naruto entre ellos; mientas que, como siempre, Zetsu observaba de lejos, al igual que Tobi esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer.

Aquel plan había sido trazado con una simetría y exactitud envidiable, aunque al final todo resultaría igual, porque no importan las estrategias, no importaba cuan preciso sea el plan, en el campo de batalla se pierden todas las peleas y sólo prevalece el instinto de supervivencia.

En el aire se respiraba el aroma de ese líquido carmesí, las muertes iban en aumento con cada segundo que trascurría, explosiones que arrasaban con cientos a la vez, espadas que separaban las cabezas en un parpadeo. Muchos médicos trabajaban en la zona, salvando las vidas que podían, las babosas de la Hokage trabajaban arduamente para reponer a los heridos para que inútilmente regresaran a la batalla donde apaciblemente los esperaba la muerte.

Chokuto se movía con maestría y precisión aunque su portador se encontraba sin un matiz de expresión, se preguntaba dónde estaría ella ¿Estaría a salvo? Su imagen todavía no salía de su cabeza cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Su cuerpo se notaba frágil y su rostro pálido, sus pupilas estaban llorosas y sus labios temblaban.

—Sakura —articuló finalmente pero en cuestión de segundos un kunai se clavó en la blanca piel de la chica, luego fue otro y otro… Corrió hasta ella quien tardó en desplomarse mirando con horror y sorpresa las armas enterradas en su cuerpo, desesperado le dio alcance y a lo lejos vio al culpable, no había tiempo para él.

Parecía que los minutos dejaron de correr y los escasos metros que los separaban se alargaban a medida que corría. Cuando al fin llegó y la tomó entre sus brazos suplicándole que resistiera el corazón le dio un vuelco y un inexplicable sentimiento sacudió cada recóndita parte de su ser, era miedo… sentía mucho miedo de perderla, no quería, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

—Sakura, por favor resiste.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó sin aliento sintiendo brotar de las heridas ese néctar vital. —Sasuke…

—Calla, no es bueno que hables. Te llevaré con Tsunade, no dejaré que mueras.

—No voy a morir, no tocó puntos vitales pero ¿Acaso eso te importa? —cuestionó reincorporándose lentamente.

— ¡Claro que me importa! Maldita sea ¿No lo entiendes? Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado… yo… te amo.

Los sentimientos se oprimieron en su alma y las palabras se ahogaron en sus labios dando a penas paso a un débil gemido, su lastimado corazón ya no podía creer esas palabras, entrecerró los ojos con pesadez mientras Sasuke la abrazaba para protegerla de una nueva explosión. Con sumo cuidado la sujetó y se la llevó hasta el lugar que consideró más seguro, ella se mantenía cabizbaja y sumamente triste, las heridas seguían abiertas pero con ayuda de su propio chakra la hemorragia se detuvo. Suavemente la tomó del mentón y giró su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Sakura…

—Sasuke, yo… yo he sufrido tanto, tengo miedo, no quiero que todo se repita, por eso vine hasta aquí para buscarte aun sabiendo que no debería, pero necesitaba ver tus ojos y acabar con este sentimiento para siempre sin embargo… no puedo y tampoco siento el deseo de hacerlo.

Cuando tienes el privilegio de compartir con quien amas no puedes permitirte negar ese amor, mezquinar el cariño, ocultar la ternura, por más dulce y romántico que suene, el hecho de pensar que se podría perder todo lo que le importaba bastaba para aplacar su orgullo y querer estrecharla implorándole que no lo abandonara, aunque aquello lo vuelva vulnerable, aunque sea débil.

Cerró los ojos con firmeza, le costaba pensar que su orgullo decayera a merced de un sentimiento, sentía como de a poco se le humedecían y sencillamente no concebía la idea de ponerse a llorar, rápidamente frotó sus ojos borrando cualquier vestigio de lágrimas y la dejó allí susurrándole una última cosa al oído.

Caminó de regreso a la batalla para encontrarse con sus subordinados que lo miraban con un semblante serio, los observó con superioridad repasando sus rostros para luego reír con arrogancia.

—¿Ahora qué? —cuestionó Suigetsu con un dejo de impaciencia.

—Ahora… es cuando ponemos en marcha nuestro plan. —el peliblanco sonrió enseñando sus afilados dientes y se encaminó a su objetivo.

—Ya era hora —musitó antes de marcharse. —pronto te tendré entre mis manos... Samehada

Kisame, ese era su objetivo y estaba ansioso por encontrarlo, Karin por su parte tenía como única tarea ayudar a restablecer a los heridos y Juugo protegerlos mientras él buscaría a aquella persona a la que tanto odio guardaba: Madara.

Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarlo, avanzó con una sorprendente velocidad viendo en su camino a su ex-sensei en las condiciones más deplorables que lo había visto nunca, sintió el impulso de quedarse y ayudarlo pero no podía hacerlo, la Hokage se encargaría, en el resto del trayecto reconoció muchos rostros y sonrió de medio lado, el valor y la fuerza de voluntad brillaba en esas personas.

Al llegar empujó el gran portón el cual le cedió paso emitiendo un ronco rechinar, caminó lentamente mirando a su alrededor, las casas estaban como las recordaban a pesar de que el peso de los años las desgastaron. Tantos momentos se anidaron al recorrer una vez más aquellas calles donde pasó su infancia, la casa principal no estaba muy lejos y era allí donde se albergaban los recuerdos más dolorosos, la escena más siniestra, el terror más grande, allí su vida había acabado, sus emociones murieron, sus sueños se desvanecieron y era allí donde finalizaría todo aquello, donde finalmente enterraría esos fantasmas para revivir de las cenizas, cuan ave Fénix, y comenzar de nuevo y sonreír… y ser feliz.

—Sé que estás ahí —bisbisó dejando que sus ojos cambiaran de color preparándose para lo que vendría.

—Vaya, Sasuke… no me esperaba esto —musitó el Akatsuki saliendo desde el interior de la vivienda— ¿Cuántos recuerdos, no? —vociferó con fingida nostalgia. —Es una lástima realmente que todo tenga que acabar así —siseó quitándose por primera vez la máscara para dejar al descubierto el espeluznante parecido con el Uchiha menor.

Su chakra era colosal y maligno así como su sonrisa cruel y su porte orgulloso, mas nada de esto inmutó a Sasuke, muy pronto el fuego negro de Amaterasu abrazó el lugar rodeando a ambos.

—Todo hubiera sido perfecto, el plan Ojo de Luna era perfecto, la unión de los Bijuu y del mundo.

—Estás enfermo —sentenció Sasuke comenzando a moverse.

Era una pelea arriesgada, se enfrentaba a quien fue el líder de su clan, el corto día y la larga noche de aquella fecha favorecía a ambos, sus sharingan estaban en el más alto nivel sin embargo uno era más débil y costaba reconocer que el más débil era él, pero eso no iba a detenerlo, las flamas negras de Amaterasu luchaban por alcanzar al objetivo quien las evadía con gracia causando más detonaciones que alteraban los ataques de Sasuke.

—Es mi última oportunidad —masculló con una indescifrable expresión pues una cortina de cabello impedía la vista de sus ojos— Susanô…

oOo

Sus orbes de verde jade se mantenían inquietas, sus heridas, como ella misma lo había dicho, no eran de gravedad y con sus propias habilidades logró aliviarlas, se encontraba en las afueras de la villa o lo que quedaba de la villa, lo único que lograba ver desde ese punto eran explosiones, llamas, luces cegadoras, pero podía sentir un siniestro chakra creciendo. Sin dudas la batalla más grande estaba comenzando y no soportaba estar allí de espectadora mientras sus compañeros y amigos arriesgaban su vida en el intento de proteger su hogar, de salvar vidas, de ser verdaderos ninjas de la villa escondida entre las hojas.

No lo pensó demasiado y corrió de regreso, ella era en gran parte la causa de todo aquello así que no se permitiría quedarse de brazos cruzados en esa situación, la sangre recorría con más fuerza sus venas, de repente se sentía muy valiente, se sentía con ganas de ganar y es que sus ojos se veían tan sinceros, sus palabras se oían tan reales que no pudo evitar que la esperanza renazca en ella.

—Sakura… te dije… que te ocultaras

Su maestra se notaba cansada, respiraba con dificultad y en el rostro de los presentes se leía con facilidad la preocupación, Hinata estaba tendida en el suelo y rápidamente se acercó a ella para revisar su estado.

—Tenía que hacer algo. —musitó aliviando a Hinata con su chakra.

—No entiendo nada. —dijo a los pocos segundos la Hokage —los acompañantes de Sasuke están peleando contra Akatsuki, esa chica de gafas ayuda a los heridos, el más grande los protege y el fenómeno de agua acaba de derrotar a Hoshigame Kisame.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dirigió su vista a donde se desataba la batalla más grande, el barrio Uchiha, para luego volver su vista a otro sitio, a donde se encontraba Naruto. Muchos chakras conocidos desaparecían con el correr de los minutos y ella no podía hacer mucho, sólo sanar a los que tenían heridas leves y esperar junto a los demás que todo acabara, su amigo no quería que nadie interviniera en su batalla y estaba segura que Sasuke deseaba lo mismo.

—Danzö está muerto y Sasuke se está enfrentando al más fuerte —masculló la mujer de más edad, sus parpados se caían cansados por la falta de energía y sus juveniles facciones se alteraban poco a poco delatando su verdadera edad.

—Lo sé…

—Hasta podría decirse que…frustró los planes de Madara… No es tan malo como parece ¿Eh?

Sakura esbozó una sutil sonrisa, era cierto... Sasuke se las había ingeniado para avisar el día de la invasión y gracias a eso los civiles lograron refugiarse, su equipo en lugar de contribuir a la masacre los ayudaba y él peleaba con Tobi ¿Acaso realmente decía la verdad? ¿La amaba como ella a él? Qué hermoso sería si las cosas resultasen así, su felicidad era tan simple, le bastaba con tenerlo pero Sasuke siempre había estado tan lejos…

— ¡Es Naruto! —Gritó alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos — ¡Venció a Pein!

—Sakura-chan —llamó débilmente el rubio mirando a su amiga, tenía muchas heridas pero su mirada seguía firme y llena de brillo.

—Naruto… ¡Naruto! —gritó abrazándolo con alegría, él suspiró sobre su piel y correspondió al abrazo para susurrarle algo.

_Él te ama… no dejes ir a la felicidad… Sakura-chan. _

Finalmente lloró negando con la cabeza, ya entraba la noche y la oscuridad los envolvía lentamente mientras los pequeños copos de nieve se lanzaban en picada desde el cielo para aterrizar con desgano.

oOo

La pelea había sido devastadora, no quedaba nada, lo que alguna vez fue el imponente barrio de los Uchiha ahora se reducía a polvo y escombros que la nieve se encargaría se ocultar en poco tiempo…témpanos de ausencia, sólo eso hallaba en aquel sitio. Su visión era nublada pero la necesaria para divisar el cuerpo frente a él. Salió vencedor aunque los daños eran demasiados, su cuerpo no resistiría mucho, la sangre impregnó el inmaculado blanco de sus prendas, su sabor amargo estaba en su boca, sus mejillas se tornaban más y más pálidas a medida que ese líquido abandonaba su cuerpo dándole una sensación extraña, se sentía demasiado liviano y los sonidos se oían lejanos.

— ¡Sasuke!

Su dulce voz se distorsionó al llegar a sus tímpanos, se arrodilló junto a él y las saladas lágrimas recorrieron la piel de su rostro para caer sobre el suyo, levemente desvió la vista encontrándose con la de Naruto, no estaba en mejores condiciones que él pero estaba allí, a su lado y Kakashi, con el rostro contraído por el dolor mas la impasible mirada de siempre. Volvió la vista a ella y la tranquilizó con un gesto que seguramente sólo ella percibió

_Es duro hacer siempre todo mal y darse cuenta de eso cuando es demasiado tarde, cuando ocurrieron cosas que no puedes revertir, pero ¿Sabes? Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse, nunca es tarde para actuar de la forma correcta y principalmente nunca es tarde para amar. Al fin comprendí eso y hay sólo algo que necesito para seguir adelante y es que…. Que creas en mí_

—Creo en ti, Sasuke… creo en ti.

—Gracias —bisbisó cuando ella se agachó a abrazarlo. Era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente y la única que necesitaba decir porque ese Gracias significaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

—Te recuperarás, Sasuke, tienes que ponerte bien porque… porque yo… estoy…

—Lo sé… lo supe incluso antes que tú.

Sonrió con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, suspirando con alivio dejó que sus ojos se cerraran para caer en la inconsciencia.

oOo

La cálida luz de la mañana bañaba su níveo rostro, su tranquila respiración hacía su pecho subir y bajar suavemente, el canto de los pájaros se colaban por la ventana al igual que una fría brisa que lo hizo encogerse en busca de abrigo notando así que se encontraba sólo en aquella cama matrimonial, con pesadez abrió sus orbes azabaches en busca de la persona ausente a su lado. Le extrañó verla de pie junto a la ventana admirando la mañana desde allí. Sus rosados cabellos caían en cascada hasta su cintura que continuaba estrecha a pesar del abultado vientre, el cual acariciaba con ambas manos, miraba soñadora la imagen de afuera con las mejillas sutilmente sonrosadas y los labios contraídos en una dulce sonrisa.

—Sasuke-kun, despertaste —le dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

—Hmp —fue su respuesta, sin decir nada caminó hasta ella y buscó lo que le producía tanta fascinación a su esposa para encontrarse sólo con el jardín de su casa donde algunas marchitas flores persistían a pesar de que el frío del invierno todavía no cesaba en ese septiembre. — ¿Qué tanto ves? —preguntó curioso.

—La nieve se derrite —respondió ella dejándose abraza por él, riendo por el tacto de su mano en su vientre.

— ¿Y eso qué? —volvió a preguntar inhalando su aroma a cerezos para luego recorrer su cuello con sus labios.

— ¿Sabes en que se transforma la nieve cuando se derrite?

Él detuvo lo que hacía y entrecerró los ojos pensativo

—En agua, evidentemente —contestó con obviedad más ella río con ganas girándose a abrazarlo.

—No... Se convierte en primavera.

Sasuke se inclinó para besarla disfrutando de sus labios, sintiendo su calidez, deleitándose con su sabor, degustándose con las sensaciones que aquel simple contacto despertaba en él. Y lo comprendió, sus palabras siempre eran certeras después de todo.

No importa cuán marchita estén las flores, cuán desierto quede el jardín, qué más da cuán fuerte sea la tormenta, cuan duro sea el hielo, cuan fría sea la nieve pues siempre acaba derritiéndose convirtiéndose en primavera, convirtiéndose en sol, en calidez…sólo es cuestión de esperar, de creer y las flores se renuevan y el jardín… renace.

FIN

* * *

**Eso es todo… etto, no sé bien que decir la verdad y eso que siempre tengo algo para decir, pero bueno… sólo les agradezco una vez más por llegar hasta aquí ^^ todo me resultó muy gratificante, sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz y agradezco mucho a todos. Esto es dedicado a ustedes:**

**Nini Cullen Uchiha, Joselyn Uchiha, Setsuna17, Karina Natsumi, Cammy, Kyo Nakamura, Lili-little-small-witch, Ofelitha moshithitha, Chio-Miau, Sonia, Akane Kido, Aiko Amite, PaolixFanny, Asukasoad…**

**Lo siento realmente si me olvido de alguien, sepan disculparme por favor, pero bueno esto está dedicado a todos los que me leyeron, los que dejan comentarios y los que prefieren mantenerse ocultos también xD ¿Saben por que está dedicado a ustedes? Porque sin ustedes esto sólo sería letras, gracias por leer y convertir esas letras en una historia**

**Me despido con mucho cariño y con el deseo de que nos sigamos leyendo en mis otras historias porque seguiré poniendo otras, no tan largas como esta sin embargo sigo aquí ¡No se olviden de mi! xD les invito a dejarme un último comentario diciéndome lo que sea que piensen de este fic y bueno… ya es tiempo de que me vaya :D fueron largos meses desde que empecé y es raro escribir la última nota.**

**Sean felices, pórtense bien (o mal, como quieran), coman sus verduras (o no, la verdad son un asco), estudien (es aburrido pero necesario ¬¬), vivan la vida como quieran vivirla y siempre sonrían ^^ **

**Los quiero mucho!!! **

**Atte: Mizu no Hikari**


End file.
